The Pleiades
by astraplain
Summary: Ray and Florian's trip to Brussels is complicated by the legendary Pleiades jewels and the curse of the Seven Sisters. Written for NaNoWriMo 2007
1. Chapter 1

::Disclaimer: Gorgeous Carat belongs to You Higuri::

Chapter 1:

"Are you almost finished?"

Florian looked up at Ray and smiled, "Are you asking if I'm almost finished with breakfast or with the newspaper?" He lifted first his left hand holding half a croissant slathered with orange marmalade, and then his right hand holding the morning Gazette.

"Both," Ray replied, reaching over to steal the other half of Florian's croissant off his plate. He took a big bite as he leaned against the buffet. "We're leaving for Brussels at noon."

"We are not," Florian countered as he selected another croissant from the breadbasket and tore it in half. He'd already given up on the paper. Ray was not one to appreciate being ignored in favor of the society column.

"Oh?" Ray replied with that little upturn in his voice that never promised good things. He reached over and stole half of the croissant Florian had just placed on his plate.

"Get your own." Florian scolded, tapping Ray's knuckles with the flat of the butter knife. "And we're not going to Brussels at noon because we just got back from Spain three days ago. I've barely unpacked."

"Good. Then you won't have to do much to prepare." Ray rose, licking the last bit of marmalade from his fingers. As he passed Florian, the blond put out a hand to stop him and Ray obliged with a kiss. "I prefer strawberry," he said with a grin as he sauntered out of the room, leaving an annoyed Florian behind, the breakfast calm hopelessly shattered.

XXXXX

"Spain at three, Brussels at noon. Next it will be America at dawn I suppose," Florian grumbled as he settled into the padded seat of the private train car. Laila was making minute arrangements with Ray's men in the second class passenger section while Ray puttered with his valise and mumbled.

"More likely at midnight," Ray said distractedly as he took a seat. He'd arranged for a sleeping car for them to share later in the journey but he wanted to read now and Florian was hoping for some explanation of their hasty journey.

"You can stop fidgeting. You'll find out what this is about when I'm done reading."

Florian made a face once he was sure Ray's attention was on the book then turned to look out the window. Reading while on the train made him dizzy and he didn't want to spend the trip confined to bed. He'd endured enough of that to and from Spain. Still, there was only so much landscape you could look at before it became a blur.

"You're fidgeting again. Maybe I should have brought Noel along. At least he keeps you busy."

"Nonsense. You can't keep dragging Noel all over the world on a whim. It disrupts his studies and he's far enough behind as it is."

"And whose fault is that, letting him off at every excuse. The boy only has to blink those big eyes at you and you give him anything he wants. You'd spoil him rotten given half a chance."

"I would not. And he's not like that at all. He's a very good boy, and smart. His tutor said he'll be moving on to the next level in his studies in only six weeks if he keeps up his current pace."

"His tutor indulges him almost as much as you do." Ray dismissed the entire topic with a sniff, just as he dismissed any topic that no longer interested him. He returned to his book and read a few more pages before he looked up again. "You're staring."

"I am not. I'm just looking in your general direction."

Ray smiled as Florian blushed lightly and looked away, his amethyst eyes bright. Marking his place in the book, Ray set it aside and crossed the narrow space between them, settling in at Florian's side while the blond blushed more and shifted away.

"Someone might see."

"Then close the blind. We're in a private car; the only one who will come in without knocking is Laila."

"Yes and she delights in her bad timing as you well know. Just yesterday she walked right in while you were…" Florian looked away, unable to finish, although his pink blush darkened to crimson.

"She only does it to see you blush and stammer. It amuses her. If you'd ignore her she'd find someone else to annoy."

"I don't seem able to help it," Florian confessed quietly. "If mother were still alive, I don't think I could be in the same city and… well…"

"But you enjoy the 'and, well', and you know it my dear Amethyst." Ray leaned in for a kiss just as the door opened and Laila breezed in. She dropped into the space where Ray had been sitting until a few minutes ago and settled in for the show. Embarrassing Florian was her absolute favorite pastime these days.

She smiled and wiggled her fingers at Florian who glared at her briefly before turning to Ray with a knowing smile. He rested his hand on Ray's thigh and moved infinitesimally closer as if preparing to convey a secret. He brought his lips close to Ray's ear and whispered a single word.

The reaction was satisfying on two counts – Ray responded eagerly, giving Florian a broad grin while across the way, Laila crossed her arms over her chest and turned towards the window, pretending to be very interested in the countryside.

Florian celebrated his victory by sliding his hand the slightest bit higher on Ray's thigh.

Ray feigned a completely unconvincing yawn and stood up, turning towards Florian as he stretched to give Florian the best view of his nicely-muscled torso and long legs. The blond obliged by running his eyes the full length of Ray's body, the usual amethyst of his eyes darkening to purple.

"A rest before dinner then. I'll see you in the dining car at seven, Laila? Florian?"

"A rest sounds good," Florian tried to sound casual as he stood, but he knew from Laila's scowl that they weren't fooling her one iota. Nevertheless, he kept up the pretense. "Traveling always makes me tired." He turned to Laila and gave her a half bow before following Ray out of the car towards the sleeping compartment next door.

Ray had reserved an entire carriage so he and Florian would not be disturbed by aristocratic gossipmongers and other busybodies. Ray detested being dissected by society matrons, having had more than enough of that in Paris. He wanted to travel in peace and, since Florian was not the best of travelers under most circumstances, Ray hoped removing one stressful element would make it an easier and more pleasant journey.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Florian asked, frowning in concern when Ray yawned for real. The blond had fallen asleep waiting for Ray to come to bed and, although the space beside him was still warm when he awoke, Ray had already gone downstairs for his breakfast and an early morning session of paperwork.

"I had more than I'd intended, but you were fast asleep and didn't even wake when I pushed you over and took back my share of the blankets."

"The stories you tell." Florian shook his head with mock-resignation as he sat on the edge of the bed and untied his shoes. He removed one then the other and placed them neatly under the edge of the bed, ignoring Ray's sigh. The shoe 'discussion' was one of many that they'd agreed to disagree about. It had been drilled into Florian for as long as he could remember to place his shoes just so under the edge of his bed. A year of Ray complaining about it wasn't going to undo that kind of conditioning.

"Are you done fussing with your shoes or do you want to tuck them in and tell them a bedtime story?" Ray tossed his shirt across the back of a nearby chair along with his trousers and dropped onto the bed in only his undergarments. It was a bit warm in the sleeping car but he staked his claim to a blanket, knowing he'd have to wrestle it away from Florian later regardless.

"If you're going to complain all afternoon I'm going back to the passenger car. At least Laila's complaints are amusing." Florian made a show of adjusting his shoes one last time before standing and slowly removing his outer garments. He hung them carefully before returning to the bed, laughing at Ray's expression. "You look like Noel when I've told him he can't have a cookie."

"Do I?" Ray countered, reaching out to pull Florian down onto the bed. "What if I don't want a cookie? What if I want something else instead?"

"Something else?" Florian asked coyly, sitting beside Ray and leaning over him so he could look directly into his eyes. "And what might that something else be? Candy?"

"Definitely." Ray vowed as he placed one hand behind Florian's head and brought the blond down for a long, exploratory kiss. As they parted, Ray's tongue darted out and he licked Florian's lip. "Very nice."

"Is it?" Florian smiled in a way that contradicted every bit of his innocent blond manner. Whether this was his true nature and Ray was helping to reveal it, or it was something the blond had learned from Ray wasn't clear, but Ray enjoyed it completely. Ray had never been one of for pretty blond ingénues; he needed a challenge. Florian had proved time and again that he was indeed a challenge.

"You've wandered off into your brain again," Florian complained, giving Ray's side a not-quite pinch. It was one of Ray's ticklish spots – a bit of secret knowledge Florian had discovered by accident late one night when he and Ray were playing rough.

"I'm easily bored," Ray reminded him, grabbing Florian and flipping them both around so Florian was on his back looking up into Ray's emerald eyes. The sight took Florian's breath away for a moment but he recovered and leaned up to nip at Ray's ear.

"Exercise is the perfect remedy for boredom. I read that in one of your books."

"Did you? What else did you read?" Ray leaned down, pressing himself fully over Florian, letting the blond feel the curves and planes of his body. The blond loved to touch Ray, letting his hands move endlessly over his skin as if memorizing the feel, the heat and the curves. No one had ever explored Ray like that before and the dark-haired man found it endlessly arousing.

"I read that people need to be touched – that skin to skin contact is important for their mental health, especially for reducing stress." Florian reached up and caressed Ray's face lightly. "You've been so tense lately – " Florian left the rest of that thought unvoiced – that Ray refused to tell Florian what was bothering him. Florian suspected it had something to do with Ray's alter-ego, Noir. The phantom thief of Paris had been busy lately, masterminding three large robberies and several smaller ones in the last six months alone. The trip to Spain had allegedly been to visit an old friend and attend the world premiere of an opera, but the quantity of precious gems hidden in their luggage belied those reasons. Still, the opera had been enjoyable, even if Ray had yawned through most of it, and his old friend had regaled Florian with several memorable tales of Ray's college exploits. Florian had also managed to get the man alone several times and now had a small store of useful anecdotes to dole out when Ray was in one of his stubborn moods. But now, Florian had a different idea in mind for helping Ray relieve some stress. He smiled his sweetest and reached up, wrapping his arms around his lover, pulling him down while pressing up slightly to let Ray feel how much Florian wanted him.

Ray laughed and returned the favor, pressing the blond down onto the dark sheets. He felt Florian tremble eagerly beneath him and slid a hand up under the slender man's undershirt. The pale skin felt like warm silk and Ray savored the sensation even as his legs pressed Florian's apart. A glance at the clock told Ray they had three hours. He intended to enjoy every minute.

::end part 1::


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I could have them send a tray," Ray offered as Florian frowned at his reflection and readjusted his collar. Nothing he tried managed to cover the mark Ray had left on his neck.

"I don't want to spend the entire trip in a sleeper car," Florian complained, fiddling with his suitcoat. "At the very least, you could mark me where others won't see."

"What would be the point in that?" Ray asked intending it as a tease but earning a scowl nonetheless. "You are mine. I want everyone to know it. Besides, we don't know anyone on this train. Why should we care what strangers think?"

"Because we're the source of enough rumors already. You may enjoy flirting with the police but I don't fancy the idea of ending up in a cell under a morals charge." Florian turned serious eyes on his lover. "That wouldn't be the worst of it and you know it."

"I know," Ray conceded, finally serious. He pulled Florian into his arms and held him, feeling how tense the man was. All those years of his mother's training had made Florian into the perfect aristocrat but had left him too sensitive for the realities of his changed circumstances. When Florian had sold himself to Ray in exchange for money to pay off the family debts, he hadn't fully comprehended what his new life would be like. Even now, almost three years later, he was still struggling, caught in an endless war between his upbringing and new life. The insular and judgmental world of Parisian society certainly didn't help, nor did his association with the notorious usurer Count Ray Balzac Courland. Even when they traveled, the rumors and speculation often followed them. Ray was used to it, and had been toughened by his childhood on the streets of Morocco. But Florian…

"There's nothing for it, I suppose," Florian sighed and dug through his travel case, extracting a small bandage. "It won't stop the rumors." He fastened the small square over the mark and stepped back to examine the effect in the mirror. "In fact, it might make the rumors worse, but it can't be helped." Giving Ray a smile that was half-grimace, he straightened, adopting his proper posture before following Ray out into the corridor.

Laila was waiting impatiently beside the door leading into the next car and Florian gave her a formal nod before opening the door for her. She swept past, the skirt of her new dress shifting awkwardly around her legs as she walked. She'd been wearing it around the house for days, trying to adjust to the stiff material and complaining all the while that she'd be much more comfortable in her usual outfit of loose trousers. Ray had been ready to give up on the whole venture, but Florian had flattered and cajoled her into trying the dress anyway and she'd finally given into his charm even though she resented it immensely.

"You look lovely," Florian told her as he opened the door leading into the dining car. They had assigned times to avoid crowding and a waiter met them promptly, escorting them to a table already laid out with the first course and glasses of white wine. Ray sniffed it cautiously, making a face before tasting it, but Laila drained her glass immediately and held it out impatiently while Florian took up the bottle and refilled her glass.

"I trust the food will be better than the wine," Ray said, making it clear he expected to he proven wrong. When Florian made a face at him, he grinned back making it clear he was putting on his insufferable aristocrat act just to get a reaction. It was one of the many games he played when he had too much time on his hands, and it made Florian crazy. Which, of course, was added incentive for Ray to play the game.

The soup was indeed delicious – savory but light enough not to lie heavily while traveling. Ray had pre-selected the lighter three-course meal option for their travels, knowing that the full seven-courses would be too heavy for all of them, especially Florian with his delicate stomach. Fewer courses had the added benefit of allowing them to finish eating fairly quickly and leave while many of the wealthy travelers still lingered over their meals. It spared them the endless rounds of greetings and other social niceties that drove Ray to distraction.

Waving away the waiter's offer of more wine, Ray rose and waited for his companions to precede him from the car. They were almost free when a high-pitched voice called his name.

"Count Courland, Oh, Count Courland." He turned slowly, fixing his expression into blank interest and came face to face with the dreaded Countess Kourey. The woman was a blinding array of jewels, gold and silk draped over a more than ample frame. She was waving her handkerchief at him as if he were a creature, or, he mused to himself, he were a bull, easily enraged by waving bits of white silk.

"Countess," He bowed, putting on his most charming smile. It was very possible her "missing" opals were providing the capital for this little venture after all. "I was not aware you were traveling to Brussels. I had heard you were in Spain this time of year."

"I usually am, my dear. But after last year, and the shock of having that dreadful Noir invade my home. Why my nerves just couldn't stand it. I practically collapsed from the worry of it all so my physician suggested a change. He thought Brussels would be more peaceful. You know I simply must recover quickly or I'll never have things ready in time for my annual gala. I couldn't bear to disappoint the many people who regard it as the event of the fall season, you understand, so I've had to forgo my beloved villa and go to Brussels instead." She leaned back, panting at the overwhelming emotion of it all and her traveling companion, a mousy little thing named Alais, poured a measure of brandy into a glass and handed it to her.

"Dear lady," Florian stepped in smoothly, smiling gently. "We've upset you and disturbed your meal. Please forgive us. It must have been terrible for you, and now you must rest and restore your health. Please, don't let us detain you any longer. I'm sure we will meet again soon and, of course, we look forward most anxiously to your lovely gala." Florian took the lady's hand and brushed a kiss across her knuckles, causing her to giggle and blush like a teenager rather than a woman of fifty. Florian gave a smaller bow to Alais and stepped back, motioning to Ray and Laila to proceed. Florian bowed one more time then turned and walked smoothly towards the exit, the Countess Kourey's giggles, and the whispers of other patrons who'd watched the spectacle with interest, filling his ears.

"Dear Lady," Ray sang in soft falsetto once they were safely in the passenger car with the blinds drawn. "We're so anxious for your lovely gala." He dropped gracelessly onto the seat beside Laila and the two of them laughed until tears tracked down their faces. Florian just stood patiently beside the door waiting for the lunatics to settle before he took his seat with dignity, crossing his arms with the manner of one who often endured hardships.

"Are you quite through or do you plan on laughing like hyenas for the rest of the evening?" Ray and Laila exchanged looks then straightened, pulling serious faces and taking on stiff, formal postures.

Florian shook his head at the two of them and sighed. "I should just go read a book."

XXXXX

"So much for reading a book," Ray commented when he returned to the sleeping car nearly two hours after Florian had left only to find the blond fast asleep, a book splayed across his chest. Lifting the thin volume up carefully, Ray frowned at the title. Another children's book. It amazed him the lengths that Florian went to in caring for their temporary ward, Noel. Florian read every book that the boy was assigned, even his textbooks, so that he could help the boy with his homework. Sometimes it felt as if Florian was closer to the child than to his lover.

Ray smiled and shook his head ruefully. Of course sometimes Florian acted as if he was closer to Noel's age too. It made Ray wonder sometimes, what the blond's childhood had been like, raised in a declining household with a domineering mother and a bedridden father.

Pushing those thoughts away, Ray undressed and slid into bed, thankful for Florian's comforting warmth. It was foolish, perhaps, to sleep together when they traveled, but it brought them both peace of mind – a hard won luxury after their misadventure in Morocco. Ray tried not to dwell on the memories of that dark time, when his dearest childhood friend betrayed him and did far worse to Florian. The blond had lost his innocence and nearly lost his sanity and his life. It was only the luck that favored fools that had saved him, but afterwards, Ray vowed to keep Florian safe. His wealth and position, as well as Florian's, provided some safety in these matters. Ray's reputation added a bit more, and, of course, Ray had long since drafted a letter, kept in his safe, that detailed his ownership of Florian and would prove the blond was a victim of coercion. If it ever came to that, Ray would at least have the comfort of knowing he'd kept his promise to ensure Florian's safety.

Shifting restlessly, he drew Florian close, taking in the scent of his still-damp hair and soap-perfumed skin. It calmed him and helped him settle into sleep. A sleep that remained deep and restful until someone pounded on the door.

Motioning for the wild-eyed Florian to take the connecting door through to his own car, Ray scanned the room quickly for evidence of the blond's presence. Seeing nothing incriminating, he shrugged into his dressing gown as he shouted for the person to have patience.

"What?" he demanded as he unlocked the door and opened it, nearly causing the woman on the other side to fall. He caught her by the arms and steadied her while making a quick assessment. "What's wrong, Alais?"

"I'm so sorry Count Courland, disturbing you like this. It's the Countess. She's beside herself and the staff are no help at all, but she's … I don't… I mean…"

"Calm down, Alais. Is the Countess ill? Is she injured?" Ray half turned to glance at Florian who emerged, neatly dressed and groomed from the next room. "Something's wrong with the Countess," he told the late arrival.

Alais shook her head and started to weep, turning into the arms that Florian offered. Ray frowned but quickly schooled his expression and motioned for Florian to lead the woman into the room. Florian shook his head firmly and patted Alais' arm.

"Take us to her, Alais. We'll do what we can to help." He gently turned the woman and took her arm, leading her in the direction of the Countess' room. He kept talking reassuringly to the woman, calming her with his soothing voice and manners. She had regained her control by the time they arrived at the correct door.

"Madame?" she called, tapping lightly before opening the door and stepping inside. "I've brought Count Courland and Duke de Rochefort. Will you see them?" The answer was muffled but Alais soon returned and held open the door for them, motioning for them to enter. "Please forgive the mess."

"Mess" was an accurate description for the disarray in the room. There was clothing scattered everywhere, some of it in tatters. Makeup, shoes and other personal effects seemed as if they had been thrown with force in every direction. But the most surprising was the glittering pile of jewelry laying neatly on one of the bedpillows.

"I was sleeping. Right here." The Countess intoned dramatically, her voice a bit hoarse as if from shouting. "He was close enough to touch me. He could have done anything to me. I was helpless, you understand? Helpless. I could have been ravaged in my sleep!" The Countess heaved herself up off the bed at last, her nightwear revealing far more than either man ever cared to see of her sizable form. Thankfully Alais hurried over with a dressing gown and helped her into it.

"It was that thief, I tell you. Noir they call him. I'll see him hanged for this, you can be sure of it."

"What makes you think it was Noir, Madame?" Florian asked soothingly, moving forward to offer the woman a hand towards the nearest chair while Ray found the liquor supply and poured her a brandy. He handed the glass to Alais for the Countess, before pouring a smaller quantity for Alais herself, insisting that she drink it to settle her nerves.

"It was Noir," the Countess insisted, emptying the glass and handing it back for a refill. "Who else would be so bold as to come into the room of a helpless woman while she was sleeping and empty her jewel box on the pillow right beside her head? He didn't take it all, just to mock me, the devil."

"So something was taken?" Florian asked solicitously, sitting beside the woman and patting her hand.

"My sapphire," she whimpered, "The one I just bought. I knew I shouldn't have brought it along like this but Paris isn't safe at all, and I so wanted to wear it to the new opera next week. Lady Haversham would be absolutely green when she saw it. But now…" She looked into Florian's sympathetic eyes and burst into tears, demanding, "Whatever shall I wear?"

"Madame," Florian said in his most sincere tone, "No jewel could match your natural elegance. Indeed, no matter how rare this jewel, it surely could not shine as brightly as your smile."

"Monsieur," the Countess Kourey, a worldly woman of fifty actually blushed and looked away from Florian's wide amethyst eyes, letting out a nervous little giggle. Ray found the entire spectacle quite revolting and was glad he hadn't eaten recently.

"If you could give us a description of this sapphire, Countess," Ray prompted, trying not to sound impatient. "We would be certain to keep alert to any information that might lead to its return. And I would strongly recommend that you secure the rest of your valuables with the steward until we arrive in Brussels."

"Yes, and you must report this, Countess, so that the staff can offer you more protection. You would not want to be disturbed like this again."

"Of course, you're correct, Florian. Such a dear boy. You are a credit to your parents' memories, poor lamb." Now the woman was petting Florian, but even as she offered her words of comfort, her eyes were darting between Florian and Alais, as if weighing the possibilities. She was a widow, after all, and childless too. Alais had become her pet project and, what with Florian's unfortunate circumstances, and all the dreadful rumors… Yes, she would have to give this some serious thought.

"Madame?" Ray prompted again barely hiding his impatience. "What did the sapphire look like?"

"Oh? Yes, yes of course, I'm so unsettled I can barely think. Let's see… it wasn't a large stone, but it was quite unusual – a rather odd bluish-green color, not at all like a typical sapphire – and it had a pattern in it – like two stars. A lovely little piece. I'm afraid I quite overpaid the man, but he was so charming. Said it had been his great-great-grandmother's but he'd fallen on hard times and had to sell it. Such a pity. It's the same story everywhere." She glanced at Florian.

"It was quite kind of you, Lady," Florian assured her patting her hand again as Alais dashed into the bathroom and returned with a dampened cloth. "You should rest if you can. Ray and I will alert the staff to be on watch and you should certainly have a talk with them in the morning to make a formal report of your loss. The next stop isn't until tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps they will be able to find the missing jewel by then."

"You are quite the optimist, Florian, but I shall take your advice. Yes, I believe a rest would be best for now. Thank you." As Florian stood to leave she called him back, reaching for him as if it cost her great effort. "You must join me for dinner tomorrow so I may thank you properly. I won't hear anything but yes."

"Then of course we will join you," Ray answered smoothly, pasting on a smile as he gave her a half-bow before practically shoving Florian out of the room. He half-dragged the blond back to their car, muttering darkly under his breath. "No sense in both of us being worn out tomorrow. Go back to sleep while I speak to the steward."

Florian knew better than to object when Ray wore that expression so he nodded meekly and let his hand linger a moment on Ray's face before he turned towards the bed. He'd straighten the covers and plump the pillows at least and perhaps he'd be able to think of a way to get Ray back to sleep when he returned.

Yes, there was definitely a thing or two he could try that should do the trick nicely.

XXXXX

end chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Finally!" Laila said as she eyed Ray's uncombed hair and half-buttoned shirt with a frown of annoyance. "I'm starving and you two aren't even dressed yet."

"Ray had a long night," Florian offered soothingly but Laila just rolled her eyes.

"What else is new? The whole train's talking about Noir taking the Countess' sapphire." Laila put her hands on her hips and leaned forward a little. "Of course I didn't know anything about it until that mousy Alais told me." She pointed one finger at Ray. "No one bothers to tell me anything anymore." She gave Florian a glare for good measure, sure that he was the cause of her being denied such an interesting tidbit of information. She was used to being Ray's only confidant and she hated the fact that Florian now claimed that honor.

"Laila, it wasn't Noir," Florian said carefully. He could feel Ray's temper returning, and after he'd gone to such efforts to calm him down only a few hours ago.

"Of course it wasn't!" Ray shouted. "Noir's robberies are works of art themselves – elegant and sophisticated. He'd never be so gauche. This thief is nothing but a poor imitation. We must be surrounded by clods if they all believe this to be Noir's handiwork."

Florian coughed to cover a smile before he walked over and straightened Ray's collar. The man could be so careless about such things when he was upset. "The railroad staff will determine the truth of the matter soon enough. I'm sure they will do everything they can to settle things quickly. Let's get to the dining car before Laila faints from hunger."

Ray snorted at the visual, but his mood lightened and he even offered her his arm to escort her to their meal. Thankfully, the Countess was not in the car when they arrived and they enjoyed a well-prepared if somewhat noisy meal.

"Clods," Ray muttered as yet another group seated nearby speculated loudly about the robbery. "How soon are we off this train?"

"One more day," Florian reminded him calmly as he halved his scone and buttered it. He was particularly fond of scones with jam and had been sorely tempted to forego the eggs and sausage in favor of a second helping, but a frown from Ray had changed his mind.

Before they left the table, Ray had a word with their server and the man scurried away only to return a few minutes later with a cloth covered basket. Ray accepted it with a nod and carried it himself back to the passenger car where he reclaimed his book from the night before and settled in to read, the basket at his side, still covered. He made a silent bet with himself over who would give in to curiosity first. At one time it certainly would have been Laila, but Florian had become much more willing to speak up lately so he was just as likely a candidate.

"Ray…" Florian asked quietly, barely two minutes after they'd settled in the comfortable private car.

"Yes?" he replied blandly, keeping his head down and his eyes on his book to keep from laughing. If he so much as glanced at either of his companions he knew he'd give himself away.

"Do you suppose it would be acceptable for me to pay the Countess a visit? I wouldn't want to disturb her, but surely she's awake and dressed by now."

Ray did glance up then, curious to understand what Florian was thinking. He knew the man didn't particularly care for the Countess. Still, it was something of a comfort visit…"

"If you'd like. You will give her my regrets, of course."

"Certainly." Florian rose and smoothed his clothing into proper lines. He took a step towards the door, then stopped and turned towards Ray. "And in exchange you'll share what's in the basket?"

"What if it's something you don't like?"

"Then Laila will get my portion, of course." Florian grinned, leaning in just a bit as he passed Ray and adding, "And I'll let you make it up to me tonight." Florian was still laughing at Ray's reaction even after he left the room.

XXXXX

"You'll be glad to know the Countess is most anxious to speak to you at dinner," Florian said distractedly, most of his attention focused on licking the last of the jam and scone crumbs off his fingers. He was lounging, half-dressed on the bed with Ray on his side next to him, watching the way Florian's tongue danced across his fingers, searching for the last bit of jam. "You're very bad," Florian added when Ray shifted deliberately to brush his hardness against Florian's leg. "I'll never get your correspondence done like this."

"It's my correspondence; I think I can decide when it needs to be done."

"I suppose," Florian drawled and he dropped back onto the pillows and turned to face his lover. He leaned in close, his tongue darting out to skip over Ray's lips, leaving a shiver of sweetness and heat behind.

"Glutton," Ray said with as much affection as if he'd called him 'dearest' and rolled over on the slender body before Florian could react. Damn the correspondence; Florian could finish it later.

XXXXX

A languid afternoon with Florian proved to be a saving grace later that day when Ray sat next to the Countess Kourey through a full seven-course dinner. Pleasant afterglow carried him through the first course and well into the second before the grating laugh, the endless chatter, and the glittering spectacle of her beribboned, bejeweled bulk started to grate on his nerves. Thank goodness for Florian and his seemingly endless reserves of well-bred manners. The blond filled in those awkward conversational gaps and deftly redirected topics that had grown tiresome.

Florian knew his lover well enough to recognize all the warning signs and managed to nudge, brush against or otherwise touch Ray just often enough to help him remain calm, or at least help him retain control of his tongue. The Count could be quite cutting but the Countess had a long memory and had never met a grudge she was willing to let go of. The combination made for a nerve-wracking evening but somehow Florian managed to smooth over any rough spots. By the time dessert was cleared away he was exhausted.

"Forgive me, please," he apologized after having barely concealed his yawn behind his napkin. He felt a blush heat his face and wished, once again, that his skin was not so fair. It revealed far too much, he mused, thinking ruefully of the bandage on his neck. He'd explained it away to the countess as being careless while shaving, but he wasn't sure she'd believed him, and his blush hadn't helped. Thankfully, Ray had managed to steer the conversation in a different direction and Florian had grasped the minute he needed to regain his composure.

But now, he didn't think Ray was capable of soothing anyone. The Countess's latest tirade against "that demon Noir" had driven Ray to empty his wineglass three times. Combined with what Ray had already consumed, things were headed in a dangerous direction very quickly. "I do apologize, Countess." Florian said quickly during a rare break in the conversation. "We've caused you to linger over your meal when I am sure you must be quite fatigued. I would hate to think that Count Courland or I have detained you when you could have been resting."

"Your Grace, please, don't trouble yourself. It was a most enjoyable meal. But…" She darted a glance at Alais who looked as though she could fall asleep on her feet. "I suppose I should retire. I will be very busy when we arrive in Brussels and I dare not risk falling ill from exhaustion." She held out her hand, first to Florian, then to Ray for them to kiss before they departed. They complied and left as quickly as decorum permitted, the Countess's voice following with promises of seeing them tomorrow.

"Over my dead, decaying body," Ray retorted under his breath. He traversed the distance to their sleeping quarters almost at a run with Florian struggling to keep up without drawing attention. When they finally reached their room and locked the door, Ray tore off his jacket and threw it towards the nearest chair, his tie and shirt quickly following. Without waiting for Florian to even remove his suit coat, Ray grabbed the blond and tossed him down on the bed.

"If you had touched me one more time, I would have taken you right there on the Countess' table." Ray straddled Florian then pressed down letting Florian know it was going to be a rough ride. It was a good thing they had both eaten in moderation despite the quantity of food the Countess had ordered.

Florian knew this game and played his part willingly, wrapping his arms and legs around Ray and tumbling them both over so he was on top. It didn't last long, of course, before Ray had regained the upper position and was leaning down to growl in Florian's ear. "Someone's begging for a taste of the whip tonight."

Florian nodded eagerly, putting up no resistance when Ray pinned his wrists. It wasn't that he wanted lashes, but there were other things Ray could do with a whip… He lay still, waiting obediently as Ray stood and walked over to his luggage, throwing off the rest of his clothing as he went. He returned with the familiar black whip and held it up to show Florian before placing it on the bed.

There was a ritual to this and Florian endured it willingly, resisting at certain times, complying at others, just as Ray wanted. Soon he was undressed and completely vulnerable on his knees before his master. And Master is what this Ray was to this Florian, both of them fully embracing their respective roles. They couldn't play all of their games here, with so many people nearby, but they could do enough.

And they did, long into the night, leaving Florian carefully marked only in places that would be concealed with clothing, and allowing them both a long, restful sleep in each other's arms.

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Thank goodness we'll be there in a few hours," Laila said with a relieved sigh. "I'm about to go out of my mind with boredom." She handed Ray the journal that she'd been writing in diligently since before the trip. Florian leaned over when Ray opened it and caught a glimpse of Laila's imprecise scrawl. He didn't attempt to read it, since it most likely contained research Noir would use and the less Florian knew about Noir's activities, the happier he was. It was a surprise when Ray angled the book to give Florian a better view.

"You might be interested in this, Florian. Laila's been researching an old legend."

"Oh?" Florian was interested. He had a fondness for reading myths and legends and had found a treasure trove in Ray's library. It was one of the things the mismatched pair had in common.

"It's a legend about sisters who weren't really sisters, and a necklace that wasn't a necklace," Laila related, wriggling a little in her seat and looking as excited as Noel when he had a story to tell.

"There's a few minor things mixed in," Ray added with glee. "Like murder, family secrets and, of course, jewelry."

"Of course." Florian couldn't help but return Ray's grin. He loved seeing the younger man so excited. There were only two years difference in their ages, but Ray acted so mature most of the time that Florian often felt like an awkward adolescent. It was nice to see Ray show his youth once in a while.

"It started with a funeral," Laila intoned, trying to sound solemn as if relating a family history, but her inflection rose at the end of her sentence and she grinned with excitement, leaning forward and lowering her voice to a dramatic almost-whisper. "It was the year 1750 when the Grande Dame of the House of de Villiers in France died at the age of seventy-one. She was a widow who left behind three children, eight grandchildren and one great-granddaughter. Her estate was divided according to her wishes with the great-grand-daughter receiving a sizable trust and the Grande Dame's favorite necklace."

"And that's when the trouble started." Ray took up the story, his eyes so bright that Laila didn't object. Instead, she leaned in closer to listen.

"Some said that the Grande Dame's necklace was cursed, others said it was the fault of the Lady's oldest son, who spent most of his time gambling and drinking away the family fortune. His bad habits ran in the family and by the time the great-grand-daughter, whose name was Minette, was of age to consider marriage, her family was on the verge of ruin."

"So they arranged a marriage without her knowledge," Laila broke in, "and Minette was forced to marry the man to whom her family owed a great sum of money." She paused, glancing between Florian and Ray before continuing. "Minette was miserable. Not only was the man a commoner, but he was twice her age and rumored to be ruthless."

"Minette was an only child, but she had grown up among a group of girls and they were all very close. As close as sisters. The night before the wedding, Minette presented each of the six girls with a necklace – a jeweled pendant on a gold chain, representing her wish for their happiness. She begged her friends to keep the necklaces a secret and safely hidden away. She wouldn't explain her reasons, but they all promised to do as she'd asked."

"Until eight months later when they each received a letter." Ray took up the story. "It was from Minette, begging them to destroy the necklaces because they were cursed and would bring them nothing but sorrow. Two weeks later Minette and her husband were dead. The police determined that she'd stabbed him while he was asleep, and then hung herself."

"But the oddest part was the letter that one of the girls received a few days later. It contained Minette's necklace and a note that read: _Please forgive me_. The girl, Odile was very unsettled by the letter and asked to meet with the other girls, but two of them were traveling together in England, one was recovering from a fall off a horse, and the other two were preparing for their weddings. Soon Odile was involved in her own wedding preparations and the letter and necklace were hidden away. It wasn't until almost a year later that Odile found the letter again."

"By then," Laila took over the story again. "Two more of the girls were dead, one from illness, one from abuse, and a third had been crippled by a runaway horse. After she found the letter, Odile contacted the other two girls only to learn that one had died in childbirth and the other had drowned."

"Odile tried to find out what happened to the necklaces Minette had given to the other girls, but even the crippled friend couldn't remember what she'd done with hers. The others had all been lost, sold or claimed by a family member. Odile didn't know what to do, so she hid the two necklaces she had and tried to forget about them. Just thinking about them made her sad for her dear friends but she couldn't bring herself to actually destroy them as Minette had asked."

"Years later she'd all but forgotten about the necklaces, but one day she was playing with her daughter and they found them tucked away in an old jewelry box. Odile dismissed her old fears of the necklaces as a girlish fancy and decided to have them reset as matching brooches so she and her daughter could each wear one. When she consulted the jeweler he told her the stones were very rare white star sapphires, each with a twin-star. Odile was surprised her friend had given such valuable jewels away and changed her mind about giving one to her daughter as a plaything. Instead, she hid them away again, reluctant to tell her husband about them. Odile's husband was a strict man and he disliked extravagances. She was sure if he knew about the jewels, he'd insist on selling them and investing the money." Ray made such a face at that point that Florian almost laughed. He coughed to cover his amusement and waved for Laila to continue.

"Unfortunately for Odile, she fell ill shortly after she'd hidden away the jewels, and she never recovered. It was years later when the husband had remarried that the daughter, now grown, was going through her mother's things and found them. She had them reset and wore them on her wedding day – but she never married; the groom disappeared on his way to the church and they discovered a week later that he'd been robbed and killed. At some point Odile's daughter sold one of the jewels, and later she sold the second. They seem to have disappeared after that, although rumors have placed them all over Europe and even in America." Laila shrugged. "Thankfully the others were easier to trace. In fact, you've seen two of them already."

"I have?" Florian blinked in confusion and looked to Ray for confirmation. The man nodded and smiled but he didn't say anything, preferring to watch as Florian tried to puzzle it out. After several long minutes Ray shook his head and sighed.

"Think Noel," he prompted, but it only made Florian look more confused so Ray sighed again and added, "His teddy bear?"

"His bear? But…" Florian's eyes widened and he glanced towards Laila for confirmation. "You mean the twin star sapphires in Betty Deux's eyes? They're Minette's?"

"Two of the seven sister gems," Ray confirmed with a nod. "Originally from the Grande Dame de Villiers's legendary necklace, referred to as The Pleiades for its seven twin star sapphires."

"But you said Odile's and Minette's sapphires were white, and the ones in Noel's teddy bear are blue."

"That's right," Ray answered, pleased that Florian had paid close attention to the rather long story. "You see, the sapphires are different sizes and colors but all contain twin stars and are all very valuable." Ray gestured to Laila and she took her notebook and flipped through the pages until she reached a crude color sketch showing how the seven sapphires might have been arranged in a necklace with the two smallest bright blue stones closest to the neck on either side, then a bigger pair of oval stones in pale blue followed by the two white sapphires and a large bluish-purple stone in the center.

"Ray," Florian turned to his lover with sudden comprehension in his eyes. "Hasn't Noir been favoring sapphires lately?"

"Perhaps," Ray waved the question away. "This does seem the type of thing he'd be interested in. He has a penchant for legendary jewels, especially ones that are supposed to be cursed."

"But they're not really cursed, are they?" Florian asked nervously. "All those things that happened could have been coincidences, after all. Illnesses and death happen all the time."

"Of course they do," Ray said with maddening calm. "But you'll remember your own brush with Noel's sapphires and how that turned out."

"It wasn't that bad!" Florian insisted, conveniently forgetting that he'd almost been killed several times during that particular misadventure. "The worst of it was you adding the cost onto my debt."

"Was it?" Ray asked, leaning in close and grinning. "That was worse than your being wounded and then captured and tortured by the Black Hand? It was worse than having to be rescued by Noir and almost being shot in the process?"

"Well…" Florian leaned toward Ray, unable to resist the draw of the man he loved so intensely, even if Ray did drive him to distraction far too often.

"Can we talk about The Pleiades?" Laila asked, although it sounded more like a demand. She lifted her feet and dropped them down onto the seat between Ray and Florian.

Ray turned his head to give Laila a glare, but Florian remained still, his eyes fixed on the same spot, but his brow furrowed as if he were thinking hard about something. "Something's not right."

"What's not right?" Laila asked, but Ray turned his attention back to Florian and grinned; the blond wasn't the quickest thinker, but he was thorough in his own way and often made connections that others missed.

"The Countess' missing sapphire. She said it was bluish-green, so it couldn't be one of Minette's." He frowned, thinking a moment longer before adding, "And only one of the jewels Noir obtained in Spain was pale blue and none were white or bluish-purple." He crossed his arms over his chest and demanded. "Is this why we're going to Brussels?"

"Of course not," Ray answered smoothly. "We're attending the premiere of a new opera and visiting the art museum for you and we're visiting an old friend of Laila's. I, unfortunately, will be working. Someone has to earn money for the household while there are so many debts that have yet to be repaid." He grinned at Florian's furious blush.

"I'm going to pack!" Florian rose with as much dignity as he was able to muster and walked out of the door at a dignified pace. It was only after he reached his temporary quarters that he let his temper show, shoving clothes into Ray's suitcase carelessly. Of course that only lasted a few minutes before his training took over and, with the echo of his mother's voice in his head, he removed everything he'd packed, straightened it and repacked it neatly so as not to wrinkle the expensive fabrics. However, he did pack one of each pair of Ray's shoes at the bottom of the suitcase, leaving the other to be packed on top. He was in a much better mood by the time Ray arrived to tell him it was nearly time for them to disembark.

XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Look at that!" Laila enthused, leaning over for a better view as their carriage passed through the city. Florian had no idea what she'd been looking at since he was seeing more of her than of their surroundings. Ray was ignoring them and the scenery as he thumbed through a small appointment book. He was frowning as if he'd been reminded of something he'd forgotten.

"Ray? I believe we're almost at the hotel." Florian spoke quietly, never sure of the reaction he'd get when Ray wore that kind of expression. He was grateful when Ray closed the book and returned it to his jacket pocket.

"I've reserved a suite for myself and my secretary with an adjoining room for my traveling companion, Laila. We should have a view of the park and there will be time before dinner if you'd like to go exploring. I've got some work to do this afternoon, so I'll let you take care of the unpacking." Ray flashed a grin at Florian as he said that, letting the blond know that Ray had already discovered the unpaired shoes.

Florian made a face and nodded. "Of course. Did you know the Countess Kourey had reservations for this same hotel?" He gave Ray his blandest smile, waiting several beats before adding, "She had a change of plans at the last minute. Apparently she'll be staying with Lady Conte at her estate just outside of the city. The Countess felt that the quiet would help restore her calm after the upset of the robbery." Florian leaned back, casually glancing out the window as he continued," She still insists on inviting you to dinner, to thank you for your kindness on the train."

Ray made a face and would have sworn if the carriage hadn't jolted to a stop just then. Instead he gave Florian a look that promised mayhem and descended from the vehicle, turning to offer Laila a hand. He swept her away into the hotel lobby leaving Florian to give directions for the luggage.

XXXXX

"I should hang all your clothing inside out," Florian commented mildly as he unpacked Ray's bags.

"Mmhmm." Ray mumbled, completely distracted by his ledger and a stack of papers. He'd opted for the longest travel time to Brussels so he would have time to catch up on his work, but he'd spent too much time with Florian and not enough with his paperwork. He had a lot of catching up to do before his first client meeting the next morning at ten.

"Ray?" Florian put the empty suitcases away and walked out to the main room of the suite where Ray was working. He laid a hand gently on Ray's back and leaned in. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Not right now, unfortunately. Why don't you take a walk in the park with Laila and meet me back here at six-thirty?"

"Fine, but only if you'll promise to finish by the time we return. You shouldn't stay up all night working on these papers."

"Mother hen," Ray replied, taking a moment to kiss Florian's hand before returning to his ledger. Florian leaned down and gave Ray a kiss on the cheek, then slipped on his coat and quietly left the suite.

"Let's go to the shops instead," Laila suggested as they exited the hotel. The park was to the left but to the right was a long avenue lined with stores.

"All right. I'd like to find something for Noel," Florian said, frowning a little in concern. "I'm not sure he'll want a book."

"I think I saw a toy store. We can look there." She hurried away, leaving Florian to catch up, which was easier than he expected on the crowded street. Laila had stopped in front of a jeweler's shop and was gazing in the window with intense concentration. "What color would you call that?" She demanded when Florian joined her. She pointed at a large oval stone resting against dark blue silk. She leaned left, then right and finally lifted up on her toes to get a better view. "It changes, depending on how you look at it."

Florian leaned in for a better look and tried her method of viewing it from different angles. It did seem to change color – from one angle it was a muted blue, from another it was reddish and looking at it directly it appeared pale purple. But the most interesting features of the stone were the twin points of white that seemed to glow.

"Could that be?" Laila asked Florian breathlessly? "Look, the sign says it was part of an estate sale. That probably means it's old. The setting's not very nice." She grabbed Florian's hand and pulled him into the shop. "Come on, I want to see it."

"Lalia," he protested, but quietly. He was aware that they'd attracted attention and he knew better than to try and dissuade Laila when she'd decided to do something.

"Madame?" The shopkeeper frowned in disapproval at the energetic woman, but his expression smoothed when he caught sight of Florian. He took note of the young blond's expensive, fashionable clothing and put on his most charming smile. "May I help you, sir?"

"We want to see the jewel in the window," Laila said, excitement causing her to speak more quickly than was proper. Florian stepped in to try and salvage the situation.

"The Lady was admiring the rather unusual piece you have on display. The one on the dark blue silk."

"The sapphire," Laila cut in impatiently, unable to wait through all the formalities of polite conversation.

"It is indeed a sapphire," the salesman confirmed, giving her an indulgent smile before turning back to Florian. If you would like to take a seat, I'll bring it to you."

"Of course. Thank you." Florian took Laila's arm and guided her to the ornate chairs set in front of a small table. He placed a hand on her arm, hoping to get her to calm down. They had already drawn too much attention to themselves.

He watched as the stout forty-ish man retrieved the stone from the window and carefully polished it with a cloth before setting it on a silk-lined tray. The man was a bit too eager in his manner and Florian felt very uncomfortable. He certainly didn't have money for such things and Ray wasn't exactly inclined to _purchasing_ them either.

"This is a very unusual sapphire," the salesman told them, placing the tray down on the table and taking a seat across from them. He watched carefully as Laila leaned in, and was glad that she didn't touch the jewel or demand to try it on.

"It reminds me of one my mother had," Laila said, looking up at the man with slightly moist eyes before half-turning to Florian. "I was so young when she died, and the shipwreck took everything, but I remember a necklace she had that changed colors like this."

"Laila," Florian reached out to comfort her, shocked by this new revelation about her mother. In all the time he'd been with Ray, Laila had never spoken about her family and Florian hadn't wanted to pry. He reached into his pocket and withdrew his handkerchief, offering it to her with a tender smile. She took it gratefully and wiped daintily at her eyes.

"Please, forgive me. I'm sure I was quite rude, rushing into your store in such an undignified manner." She gave the man a misty smile. "I just… I had to see…"

"Of course, of course," the salesman offered soothingly, convinced he'd made a sale. "I understand your reaction, certainly. It is such a lovely piece, a jewel that any woman would be proud to wear."

"If I might ask," Florian interjected. "How do you come by such an item? The sign said it was from an estate."

"Yes, yes. A tragic story. A fine aristocratic family, fallen on hard times. I'm sure you understand." The salesman had correctly assessed Florian as an aristocrat and not a wealthy businessman. "The father died tragically young and the mother was forced to sell the entire estate, including her precious jewelry, passed down from her great great grandmother. It was heartbreaking, but she was grateful for the assistance we were able to offer her."

"I'm sure," Florian replied solemnly. He'd heard too many of these stories, all serving as reminders of his own family and the events that had taken his mother, uncle and aunt, and had almost cost him his life. It had left him orphaned and homeless as well as deeply in debt to a notorious usurer. The only bit of good fortune in the affair was Ray's interest in Florian's amethyst-colored eyes. Without that, Florian most likely would have perished with the rest of his family, never knowing anything beyond the narrow confines of what his mother deemed appropriate for a young man of his lineage.

Florian looked away from the pretty bauble, away from Laila and the salesman, seeking out the window and a glimpse of a bird vanishing into the endless blue sky. Florian would trade every glittering rock in this place for a life that permitted him a little of that kind of freedom.

"Sir?" The salesman cleared his throat nervously, afraid that he'd done something that had caused the young man to lose interest in what would be a very profitable sale.

"I'm sorry, I was momentarily distracted. You were saying?" Florian wore the mask of polite interest with practiced ease but his eyes betrayed his inner unrest and the salesman was shrewd and observant to notice.

"Not at all, sir. Perhaps the lady would like to try the jewel on? I have a mirror…"

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary." Laila rested her hand lightly on the table beside the tray for a moment, almost as if she longed to touch the beautiful stone, but she withdrew her hand and looked towards Florian. She turned her attention back to the salesman and bowed her head slightly. "I'm afraid it reminds me of too many unpleasant things. I don't think I could stand to wear it. I'm sorry." She stood abruptly and turned away, her head still bowed, dabbing at her eyes with Florian's handkerchief.

"Laila?" Florian lept to his feet and went to her side, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. He gave the salesman an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry to have troubled you, sir. You've been most kind." With a nod of his head, he escorted Laila from the shop onto the street where he found a quiet alcove and stopped, turning to face her, his eyes full of concern.

"Should we go back to the hotel?" he asked softly. Laila could be prickly about his offers of help but she really did seem upset. He certainly didn't expect to hear her laugh."Laila?" He studied her, wondering if her laughter was a sign of emotional distress. His mother usually kept her emotions under tight control so Florian didn't have much experience dealing with someone who was as open as Laila.

"I need ice cream," Laila managed to stutter out as her laughter calmed. She linked her arm with his and towed him towards a small café in the next street. They took a table near the window of the almost-empty café and ordered – ice cream for Laila and shortbread for Florian. It wasn't until Laila had eaten several bites of her ice cream that she finally answered Florian's questions.

"It was an act," she told him as she dug out his handkerchief, now slightly damp and rumpled and handed it back to him. Florian blinked at the cloth for a moment then tucked it into his coat pocket. "I wanted to see the inside of the store and I wanted to find out what the salesman knew about the stone. Which was nothing, by the way. His story was about as truthful as mine."

"What? But…" Florian looked thoroughly baffled. "Why?"

"Because he probably can't admit that he got that jewel from a less than reputable source. Did you see the price on it? That's much too high even for a stone as unusual as that one. That usually means he's selling it for someone, probably the thief."

"Laila!" Florian glanced around nervously before leaning across the table to say, "Why don't we discuss this back at the hotel?"

Laila shrugged carelessly and scraped another spoonful of ice cream out of her almost empty dish. She eyed Florian's almost untouched shortbread meaningfully but he quickly took up one of the pieces and bit into it. Normally he'd share, but Laila was a fast eater and Florian adored shortbread.

XXXXX

"You're back early," Ray didn't sound too pleased to have his companions back. Indeed, he looked rather annoyed. Florian instantly recognized the signs of paperwork fatigue – that dangerous point when Ray's irritation over small details bloomed into a full blown rant against something. Usually it resulted in Florian having to secretly re-write correspondence for fear of furious clients arriving on Ray's doorstep. Braving Ray's wrath, Florian walked over, removing his jacket as he walked, tossing it onto the sofa, He unbuttoned his vest just as he reached Ray's side. Using Ray's distraction, Florian pushed the papers to the side and perched on the edge of the desk.

"We missed you. It's too nice a day for you to be stuck inside working."

"Is that so?" Ray looked at Laila, then back at Florian. "You missed me so much you had… ice cream and," he looked back at Florian, then pulled the blond down into his lap and kissed him. "Shortbread. I thought so. Now tell me the real reason you're disturbing my work."

Florian tried to get up, but Ray held him tighter until Florian relaxed and settled against Ray's comforting warmth. The incident in the jewelry store had unsettled him and the familiar planes of Ray's body helped to soothe him. He relaxed and let Laila relate the story of the unusual sapphire.

"It has to be the one. The color, the size, it's exactly the way it's described in all of my research." Laila was practically bouncing on the seat she'd pulled up beside the desk.

"One of the legendary sister stones right out in the open in a jewelry store window?" Ray made skepticism an art.

"Tell him, Florian," Laila demanded, frustrated by Ray's lack of enthusiasm, and by his insistence on keeping the blond on his lap while she was in the room.

"I… I only know what you told me about the legend, but the stone was unusual. It was quite striking, but it… I didn't like it."

"What? Why?" Laila demanded, surprised by this new piece of information. She'd taken Florian's distracted manner in the café as embarrassment for her behavior in the jewelry store. It hadn't occurred to her there was something else bothering him.

"I don't know," Florian confessed, unable to articulate the jumble of emotions he'd felt. "Perhaps it was just the story the salesman told us – about the family falling on hard times and having to sell the jewel. Perhaps it was the legend and the way all those people suffered." He looked away, his vision on the distant sky through the window. "Perhaps I just don't care for rare gems." It was clear to Ray that Florian was thinking about his own family's rare gem – a 120 carat diamond that had led to his mother's death and his uncle's betrayal. The diamond was lost forever – buried in the rubble of his family's ancestral castle along with the bodies of his mother, his aunt and his uncle.

Ray pulled Florian a little closer and looked over at Laila. "I think I should see this stone for myself. But not today. We can't draw too much attention to it or ourselves. Tomorrow after my client meeting I'll take a stroll."

Content with Ray's decision, Laila left them to change for dinner. Florian left Ray's lap reluctantly and went to wash up. Ray followed him and stole the washcloth out of his hand. He ran the cool cloth over Florian's face and down his neck, using gentle motions to relax his lover. He hated these moods of Florian's, although he certainly understood them. Most of Ray's own losses were farther in the past, but they could overwhelm him just as easily as Florian's more recent losses haunted the blond.

"I brought you a shortbread." Florian forced his gloom away and gave Ray a sweet smile as he pulled the piece of shortbread from his pocket. He'd wrapped it in his handkerchief, doing his best to use the least damp part, but the treat was a bit crumbly.

"I'll save it for later," Ray said as he accepted the offering."I wouldn't want to spoil my dinner." He set it aside and reached for Florian.

XXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

"I think we should buy this and hang it in the living room," Laila said casually, watching out of the corner of her eye for Florian's reaction. The blond's expression didn't change, he just nodded in polite agreement and kept staring at the painting. It was large - Laila guessed it to be at least six feet wide and almost as tall - but the subject matter wasn't something most people wanted to see represented on such a scale. "Why would anyone want to paint dead animals?" Laila wondered aloud even though she knew Florian wasn't listening. The painting was full of vivid color but surely there were other things to paint at a market rather than a butcher's stall. 

"Let's see what's in the next room," Laila suggested brightly when Florian had been staring at the painting for several minutes. The blond had been his usual self earlier in the day but had grown more tense as the day progressed. He'd barely been able to keep up his end of the conversation at lunch in a street cafe and he'd grown almost eerily quiet since they'd arrived at the museum.

When her suggestion went unanswered, Laila took a quick glance around and, seeing that they were alone, pinched Florian's hand.

"What was that for?" he demanded, rubbing the injured area. He'd kept his voice low, mindful of where they were but even now, he barely glanced away from the painting.

"I want to see something else," Laila insisted, linking her arm in his and tugging him towards the door. She towed him into the next room and stopped in front of a large, cheerfully bright painting of flowers. "This is better." She pretended to be interested in a detail of the painting leaning a bit to the side and using the movement to cover her glance at Florian's face. The blond wore his familiar pleasant expression but his eyes betrayed his turmoil - he looked positively haunted.

Making a decision, she grabbed his arm again and rose up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. To the few other patrons in the room it might look like lovers sharing a secret, but the reality was much less romantic; Laila was telling him her feet hurt. It might not have been the truth exactly - her shoes were a little uncomfortable - but it had the desired effect of getting Florian out of the museum.

They settled on a little bench in the museum gardens with Florian fussing a bit before she convinced him she only needed a few minutes of rest.

"I shouldn't have worn new shoes for a day of walking," she told him. "We'll just sit for a few minutes and then we can walk back to the hotel."

Normally Florian would insist on taking a carriage, but he simply accepted her decision and turned his head to look up at the sky. It was a lovely day, the sky a brilliant azure with a few fluffy white clouds.

"I could listen." Laila was looking at Florian but she turned away quickly when he looked at her. "I'm a good listener." Florian smiled politely and was about to decline her offer when she gripped his hand and leaned closer, almost urgently. "I know we don't always... agree, but it's not that I dislike you. It's just... I don't understand about Ray. But I don't have to. I can still try to help, because... there's something wrong and maybe..." She averted her eyes, letting go of Florian's hand. "Maybe I could help."

It was the closest Laila had ever come to offering her friendship and Florian accepted it gratefully. He loved Ray, but there were times he wondered if that was enough. Sometimes it was lonely in that house where Florian was neither servant nor master.

"Thank you, Laila. I'm just a bit distracted today. I... had a dream last night. About... Morocco... and all day I've felt as though something was wrong. I know it's foolish to worry but..."

"Come on, then." Laila hopped up and grabbed Florian's hand to pull him to his feet. "You'll feel better once we get to the hotel and see Ray and maybe we'll convince him to have an early dinner." That earned her a genuine smile and a laugh - Laila's appetite was nearly legendary.

The walk back was uneventful until they were crossing the park near the hotel. Without warning, a young man in nondescript dark clothing raced up behind the pair and shoved his way between them. Laila was able to catch her balance by grabbing a bench, but Florian landed on his hands and knees on the gravel path.

Laila shouted after the man while Florian climbed to his feet. He looked down at his trousers ruefully, wondering how he might mend the jagged tear caused by the gravel.

"Are you alright, young man?" A pair of women who'd been strolling through the park had seen the incident and came over to fuss over the striking blond. They were soon joined by a woman with a baby carriage and a middle-aged man who'd been cutting through the park on his way to a meeting. Florian blushed and thanked them all for their concern but he reassured them he was unharmed. It might have been successful if he hadn't brushed his hand against his face to push away a stray hair and left a streak of blood behind.

The ladies took charge after that, sending the others on with thanks and insisting on accompanying Florian and Laila back to their hotel, using the time to tell them about the many lovely places in the city that they simply must visit. When they arrived in the lobby of the hotel, the more forceful of the two ladies went to explain matters to the concierge while Laila and the other lady settled Florian in a chair in the lobby. Florian tried his best to convince the lady that he was fine but she refused to leave, settling into an armchair beside him and trying to convince him to contact the police.

"Excuse me, sir." The hotel manager arrived along with the other of his rescuers, the lady who had gone to speak to the concierge. She'd introduced herself but, in the confusion, Florian hadn't caught her name and he was too embarrassed to ask. Florian started to rise but the manager motioned for him to remain seated. "Please accept my apologies, sir. That something like this should happen in broad daylight. You will permit me to have your trousers mended, if you please. And I insist that you and your companions have some complimentary refreshments. Unfortunately your Count Courland is out or I would ask him as well." He turned and motioned to a young woman who'd been hovering in the background. "Escort these ladies to the sun room if you would." He turned back to Florian. "If you'd allow me the liberty of serving them while you freshen up?"

"It's not necessary, sir. This was certainly not your fault. It was just an accident."

"Be that as it may, I would not want it to color your opinion of our magnificent city. Please, accept this small gesture on behalf of the good citizens here." The manager was laying it on thick, but he'd already had an encounter with the temperamental Count Courland and he didn't want the man to return to find his... secretary... in such a condition.

"It would be my pleasure, sir." Florian rose and bowed to the ladies before returning to his suite. He washed and changed as quickly as he could, wincing at the bits of gravel that had dug into his hand. He'd have to ask Laila for some salve later. The knee would need looking after as well, it felt as if there were bits of gravel still stuck there. Giving the suitcoat a quick scan, he decided it was undamaged and simply left it on the chair to be brushed and tended later. Washed and dressed, he picked up the torn trousers and hurried back downstairs to find the manager.

He joined the ladies with a nod of greeting, gratefully accepting the cup of tea that one of them poured for him. They seemed to be in the middle of a rather complicated story so he took a sip of tea and settled back to listen, glad that he was able to pick up their first names at least.

The woman in dark blue, who seemed to be the spokesman of the pair was named Matilde and she was doing most of the talking, about parties she'd attended in Brussels and who she'd met. Occasionally Cora, the smaller lady would interject but mostly she just sipped her tea and looked around, as if taking note of everything in her sight.

They lingered for quite a while and Florian was beginning to feel rather warm and uncomfortable in the glass room. He shifted in his seat and wished he could take off his coat, but he was afraid it would only encourage the ladies to stay longer.

He took another sip of tea and caught Laila watching him with concern. He gave her a smile and returned his attention to Matilde.

At last the tea and cakes were gone and the ladies seemed to be out of stories. Florian thanked them again and rose to escort them out to the lobby. He felt a bit lightheaded as he stood, and had to clutch at the table for a moment, but he brushed off their concern lightly and offered them both his brightest smile. In the lobby, he offered his hand to Cora and she admitted that she'd been hoping to meet his Count.

"Do you know Count Courland, Madame?"

"Only casually, my dear. We've seen him, and you of course, although I'd quite forgotten until just now while we were talking, at the Countess Kourey's gala. We never miss it."

"Indeed not, Cora. Well, except for that time I was in America. It was quite a disappointment."

Florian had no idea which had disappointed her - missing the party or America. He'd never been to America but it was so large and exotic sounding that he couldn't imagine it being a disappointment. Pulling his thoughts back to the present, he realized that his vision was blurring at the edges and blinked rapidly to clear it. He could feel sweat dripping down his back and desperately wanted to get upstairs and lie down. If only the ladies would leave.

"Forgive me, ladies. We've taken far too much of your time." He leaned forward to give them a half-bow when he heard Laila call him sharply. He turned his head to look at her just as a wave of blackness swept in from the edges of his vision and he pitched forward right into Matilde's arms.

::end chapter 6::


	7. Chapter 7

"Count Courland, thank heavens you've returned." The hotel manager descended upon Ray as soon as he walked into the lobby. The man was practically vibrating with anxiety and Ray didn't have to guess what, or who, was at the root of his distress. 

"What's happened to Florian?" When the man didn't immediately answer, he added, "My secretary, man. The blond. What's happened?" Gone was the calm satisfaction of his day and in its place was an icy knot of fear. Yet again he vowed to find a well appointed cage for his troublesome lover.

"He's upstairs. I called the doctor. The gentleman insisted he was fine but then he just collapsed, and after the unfortunate incident in the park, well you can just imagine my dilemma! And the ladies simply refused to leave no matter how I tried to convince them that..."

"There you are, Count!" Matilde and Cora swooped down upon Ray. They took up positions on either side of the manager and alternated between squawking at him and clucking at Ray. Ray could feel his blood pressure rising along with the noise level. He cast a warning look at the manager but the man just returned it with a silent apology. There were some forces that nothing could stop and these ladies were one of them.

"Ray!" Laila called from across the hall, practically running as she approached. "Florian's asking for you."

Ray gave the ladies a nod and a thanked them for their concerns about Florian. He left them to the manager, while he followed Laila upstairs as rapidly as she could lead. They paused outside the door to his suite.

"He's not awake yet but the doctor checked him over and said it was just a combination of stress, fatigue and overheating. He left medicine and he'll be back to check on him in the morning." She grinned and added, "I thought I should get you away from the ladies before you resorted to violence."

Ray nodded briefly then brushed past her into the suite and straight into the bedroom, He tossed his coat and hat in the direction of a chair, not noticing that he'd missed. Laila picked them up and put them away without a word.

"No fever," Ray said as he perched on the edge of the bed and checked Florian's forehead. He moved his hand down to rest lightly on Florian's chest, measuring the steady heartbeat and regular breathing. He withdrew his hand and stood, leading Laila to the far side of the room where he could watch Florian for any changes. "What happened?"

"He was fine." Laila answered, wanting to allay as many of Ray's concerns as she could. "We went to the shops, then had lunch. After that, we went to the art museum." We looked at the art for a while but something seemed to be bothering him and he finally told me that he'd had a bad dream last night. He seemed better when we were walking back to the hotel but then this man knocked him down. The ladies came over to help and they wouldn't leave. You know Florian - he has to be formal and polite when I would have tossed them out the door. He looked a little uncomfortable while we were having tea, but I thought it was just because he was so bored." Laila looked so guilty and miserable that Ray laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Laila. You know how Florian is." Ray cast a glance over at the unconscious man, an affectionate smile ghosting his lips. He turned back to Laila decisively. "I think we should order room service tonight. I don't think I'm up to another encounter in the lobby. The last one was exciting enough."

"Good idea!" Laila gave him a nod of agreement and went for the room service menu with the manner of a child given free rein in a candy shop.

XXXXX

"What time is it?" Florian asked sleepily when he finally awoke. He didn't have the energy to sit up so he simply reached for Ray and gave him a small smile.

"Just before nine. You've been out for almost four hours." Ray set his book down without bothering to mark the page - he hadn't really been concentrating on it anyway - and slid down to wrap Florian in his arms. The blond was warm from sleep but he wasn't feverish. Oddly, his eyes were glazed, almost as if he'd been drugged. Ray stroked Florian's temple and murmured soothing words, trying to ease him into full awareness. Florian just shook his head, and, after expending a great deal of energy, he managed to get to his feet and stagger into the bathroom. Ray followed him and guided him back to bed, not bothering to attempt a conversation. Florian kissed him, then laid his head down on Ray's chest. After a few minutes he fell asleep again.

Ray tightened his grip on his lover and tried to put his worries aside. He waited more than twenty minutes before he carefully undressed the unresponsive man. Lifting only part of the blankets at a time, Ray searched Florian's body for a puncture wound - or any sign that he'd been given a drug. Not finding anything other than the small cuts from the gravel, and the lash marks that he'd inflicted, Ray arranged Florian more comfortably and curled up around him, sheltering Florian with his body. It was far earlier than he usually went to bed, but when Laila peeked into the room at eleven, both men were sound asleep.

XXXXX

"I'm really fine," Florian insisted as Ray made him go through a series of questions before letting him get up and dress. "In fact, I feel great. You know I don't usually travel well, perhaps I was just overtired." Florian hated worrying his lover but he really didn't have any idea what had caused his collapse. The doctor had stopped by just a short time ago and had pronounced Florian in perfect health, although he did suggest a day of rest and light meals just as a precaution.

"I've got two appointments today or I'd keep you in bed," Ray said with a leer. He did his best to make light of Florian's collapse, but he had a vague sense of unrest despite the doctor's reassurances. He moved to the wardrobe to retrieve his suitcoat and frowned when he noticed Florian's coat from the day before lying on a chair. Ray picked the coat up and shook it, hesitating a moment before shaking it again. It felt heavier than it should have been.

"Do you have more shortbread in here?" he asked as he checked the right pocket, which was empty, and then the left. He withdrew the handkerchief-wrapped item curiously - it felt too heavy and hard for shortbread. Ray unwrapped the item carefully, not wanting to get crumbs all over.

"No I..." Florian broke off, shocked by the sight of what lay in Ray's palm. "That looks like the sapphire from the jewelry shop." He looked up at Ray, wide-eyed with confusion. "How...?"

"There's a sales receipt," Ray told him, unfolding paper that had been under the jewel. "Sold to Florian de Rochefort. Paid in full." Ray held out the paper for Florian to read, and the blond paled at the sum written at the bottom.

"But I didn't." His eyes met Ray's and there was a mixture of conflicting emotions in those amethyst depths. "You know I don't have that kind of money." He straightened, his manner becoming more determined. "Even if I did I wouldn't spend it on something like this. There has to have been a mistake."

Just then Laila tapped on the door and walked in carrying a brown paper-wrapped parcel. She angled it up for the men to read the note on the front. "This was just delivered for Florian."

Florian accepted the six-inch square package and unwrapped it. His confusion increased when the parcel turned out to be a dark blue jewelry box with a handwritten note inside.

"It's from the salesman at the jewelry store. He says I left this at the store and wanted me to have it for the sapphire." Florian looked at the two of them, his eyes haunted and his face pale. "This is a terrible mistake. We have to take this back. I can't... I didn't buy this."

"Of course you didn't!" Laila waved away the very idea. "I told you that salesman wasn't to be trusted."

"How did the jewel end up in your pocket?" Ray asked, his eyes bright as he pondered the mystery. No matter what the circumstances, he couldn't resist a good riddle.

"The man in the park." Laila looked from one man to the other, just as excited as Ray. "The one who pushed us. He must have put it in Florian's pocket when he went past and in all the excitement afterwards, we didn't notice."

"Why would someone give me a sapphire? Especially one that's so rare and valuable?" Florian gave Ray a small smile. "I didn't know there was an opposite of a jewel thief."

"Because there's not. Even if there was, why would they give you a receipt?"

"How did the salesman know your name?" Laila wondered. "I don't remember ever introducing ourselves."

"That's right," Florian admitted, feeling a bit guilty for his lapse in manners.

"Stop that," Ray demanded, knowing what Florian was thinking. "There are bigger concerns."

"Like breakfast," Laila muttered. She'd been waiting patiently for her morning meal and she was positively starved.

"Exactly," Ray said as he checked his pocket watch. He took the sapphire and receipt, re-wrapped them in the handkerchief and slipped them into a hidden pocket of his suitcase. "This will have to wait until after my meetings. Laila, would you be so good as to go downstairs and order our breakfast. Florian and I will join you shortly."

Laila rolled her eyes but left to do as she was asked. She was just as happy not to have to see them kissing.

"I want you to stay here until I return," Ray ordered as he placed a hand on Florian's hair. He let his fingers run through the silky strands before leaning in for a lingering kiss. "I know you hate being stuck indoors but I think it's wisest to be cautious until we know more."

"It's alright," Florian assured him, not quite able to admit how unsettled he was at the discovery of the cursed jewel. "Your delivery arrived from the bookstore. I'm sure I can find something worth reading in that stack." He gave Ray his best teasing smile. "And I can always catch up on the pile of invitations you've been neglecting."

"If you must, but every invitation you accept will earn you a special punishment." Ray smiled wickedly, pulling Florian close. For a moment, the blond was tempted to say yes to the entire pile.

XXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"May I help you, gentlemen? My lady?" The elderly man hobbled towards them, leaning heavily on a cane.

"I certainly hope so. It's about this item." Ray extracted the sales receipt for the sapphire from his pocket and handed it to the gentleman. After squinting at it for a moment, the man returned the paper, and frowned. "I don't understand. That can't be from my shop. It's dated two days ago."

"Yes?" Ray prompted impatiently.

"Sir, my shop's been closed since last week. My assistant was called away for a family emergency and then my wife became ill. Today is the first day that I've been able to leave her long enough to open the shop."

"But this came from your shop, did it not?" Ray took out the jewelry case and opened it to reveal the rare sapphire. The man took the gem and examined it from several angles before returning it with a shake of his head."

"It's an extraordinary sapphire, but it's not from this shop. I would certainly remember it."

"It was from an estate sale," Laila prompted helpfully. "We saw it in your window two days ago. We even came in and talked to the salesman. He was a stout man, mid-forties, with dark brown hair and glasses." The man glanced over at Florian, who was moving towards the window display.

"It was right there," Florian pointed to the spot where a large cameo lay.

"Well, that cameo is from an estate sale," the shop owner said slowly. He seemed as if he were about to say something else, then shook his head. "I'm sorry I can't help you." He gave them an eager smile. "Perhaps there is something else of interest, M. de Rochefort?"

Florian almost laughed when he realized the man was addressing Ray. Beside him, Laila coughed into her hand and gave Florian an impish look. Ray cast a look in their direction but didn't bother to correct the man.

"Not today, thank you." Ray nodded to the man and left perhaps a bit more quickly than was polite, gesturing for Florian and Laila to follow. He led the way towards the hotel without a word. It wasn't until they had returned to their suite that he spoke.

"Laila, I want you to do some discreet research on that jewelry shop. I want to know who owns it, if it was closed last week, and if that man's story holds up." He turned to Florian who was perched on the edge of a chair looking frustrated. "I want you to write a letter to the Countess Kourey accepting her invitation to dinner. If that shop sells anything worth having, she's been there and might have useful information. I also want to know if there's been any news of other sapphires being stolen. I need to make a visit to the local bank."

"What about Cora and Matilde?" Florian wondered. "They sent me an invitation to tea for tomorrow afternoon."

"Accept it." Laila urged. "They're bigger gossips than the Countess." Ray nodded his agreement as he pulled on his coat. He left the room without a word; his mind fully occupied with solving the mystery.

Florian sighed and went to the writing desk, wishing for all the world that he was back in Paris.

XXXXX

He was trapped in that dream again – the one about Morocco, where everything was heat, sand and blinding blue. There were whispers all around him – voices he didn't recognize saying words he couldn't understand. The explosion of sound made his insides quake, but he couldn't seem to move. He needed to, he wanted to, but an unseen something held him fast. He lay, exposed and helpless, surrounded by that blue pain arcing through his body as if he were being stabbed. Again and again the pain cut through him until he was sobbing, unable even to beg for relief.

He knew it wasn't real but he was as helpless as his dream self to stop the torment. So he writhed, moving as much as he was able while so cruelly constrained, and his throat grew raw from the struggle to make a sound, any kind of sound. Tears burned salty paths onto his skin and wet his pillow, but still he slept.

XXXXX

It was 4:06 in the morning when Noir returned, dusty but triumphant. He'd acquired not only the sapphire he'd been after, but an emerald ring. Given his research, he suspected the lady of the household wouldn't miss the additional item. The husband's mistress on the other hand, was going to be very disappointed.

He shook out his cape and put it into the wardrobe making a mental note to have Florian brush it down in the morning. Glancing toward the bed, he noticed that Florian had made a cocoon of the blankets again. He'd have to remedy that, but first Ray secured his acquisitions. Changed and ready to sleep, he walked over to the bed and tugged at one of the blankets. When he got no response, Ray tried again, tugging a little harder. When Florian still didn't move, Ray climbed onto the bed intending to resort to more drastic measures; he stopped cold at the sight of Florian's tear-streaked face.

Burrowing a hand under the blankets, Ray made contact with Florian's shoulder. It was rigid and the touch made Florian inhale sharply, an almost inaudible whimper escaping his throat. Despite the blankets, his skin was cold and Ray swore softly as he pulled urgently at the blankets. Finally working a section loose, he burrowed in beside Florian and pulled him close.

"Wake up," he demanded, patting Florian's face lightly at first. When that didn't work, he patted harder. That got a small response, so Ray tried again, harder, and harder still, until Florian's eyelids fluttered open.

"What's wrong?" the blond asked, confused and hurt. He put a hand on his face where Ray had struck him and pulled it away again, wet with tears. He stared at the moisture for a moment, then looked up at Ray, seeking answers. "What's happened?"

"You tell me. Were you dreaming?" Ray didn't need to hear the words, Florian's expression answered for him. "Morocco again was it?"

Florian nodded, unable to meet Ray's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You can't control your dreams." He held Florian against him, petting him soothingly until the rigid muscles loosened and Florian's body warmed. He grew heavier as he grew drowsy but suddenly jolted upright as if he were trying to keep himself awake.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked as he slid a hand teasingly down Florian's side. "There are better ways to stay awake. Want me to show you?" He reached over to the bedside table and pulled his whip out of its hiding place, brushing the coiled leather lightly across Florian's chest. Florian nodded eagerly and all thoughts of sleep left Ray's head.

XXXXX

"You're having tea with the ladies this afternoon?" Ray asked as he gently smoothed Laila's healing ointment over the welts on Florian's back. They were still red but Ray knew from experience that they'd fade in a few days without leaving a mark. He was careful never to inflict too much damage – he loved the smooth planes of Florian's body and didn't want to see them permanently marred.

"Mmhmm," Florian mumbled dreamily. Ray had worn him out just a few hours ago and he still felt relaxed and well-loved.

"I won't be out for long. Try to sleep as much as you can; you'll need your strength for tea." Ray laughed at Florian's expression and patted him on his naked backside. "If you're good I'll take you out to dinner."

"I'd like that. The food here is fine but sometimes it's…" he thought for a moment then concluded, "not to my taste. Too much spice."

"I hadn't noticed." It was a small point between them that Ray liked spicy foods while Florian preferred a milder taste. It drove Ray's cook to distraction at first but lately she seemed to have found the right compromise.

"Ray?" Florian reached out to catch the man as he moved away from the bed. Ray stopped and leaned down to brush a kiss against Florian's shoulder. "What about the sapphire?"

"I'll get to the truth of the matter. Try not to worry about it."

"Mmmm," Florian's eyes were closing, so Ray gave him another kiss and gently pulled away.

"Laila has some errands to run and I've put up the 'do not disturb' sign so use the quiet to get some rest." Florian made a vague noise that might have been agreement and was asleep before Ray left the room.

XXXXX

Laila had stopped at the café where she'd had ice cream with Florian a few days earlier. She wanted time to review the results of her research and a mid-morning snack was always a good idea. The café was proving an excellent choice as she kept her eyes on her book and her ears trained on the conversation behind her.

Two men had stopped in for tea and were discussing the morning news. Neither Laila nor Ray had taken time to read the paper that morning so she was very interested when she overheard the words jewel and robbery.

"Two of them in one night. Jewelry worth millions I understand. It's getting to be like Paris. You don't suppose that Noir fellow has come to Brussels?"

"It's possible, but wasn't there a big jewel robbery there just two days ago?"

"I hadn't heard. They have so many robberies in Paris these days, who can keep up. Still, there's plenty of fashionable ladies around here. Some of them could just about blind you with all their jewelry. Foolishness, I say. You'd never catch me wasting my hard earned money on such things and I told my wife that, you can be sure."

"And you're still on your feet? You're a brave man, it's true. I know what you mean though. All that finery just brings in the criminals. Why, look what happened to old Sam's jewelry store up the street. Some man came in yesterday, a real gent, mind you, and he had a couple of fancies with him. Well the gent starts waving a fancy stone around claiming it had come from Sam's. The old guy set him straight he did, but then Sam got to wondering about things so he went looking around and there in the back room he found bits and pieces moved around. He didn't find anything missing, but you know how he is. Without his boy around to keep things straight, Sam gets kind of confused."

"Well he does about small things, but Sam knows that store inside and out. If he says a thing's not right, I'd believe him. Still, it doesn't make much sense. Why would the gent be claiming a fancy stone came from Sam's if it didn't? He didn't try to get money for it, did he?"

"No, that's the funny thing. He had a receipt saying it had been paid in full. You'd think if you spent that kind of money, you'd know where you spent it."

"Not if you've been socializing, if you get my meaning."

"True enough. But there's one more thing. You heard about that tough attacking some gentleman in the park a few days ago? Well Tommie in the police department tells me they found a body early this morning and it fits the tough's description. The guy's face down in a fountain and the only thing he's got on him is one of those fancy name cards – like the rich folks use – and it's the same name as the gentleman from Sam's shop!"

"What do you suppose that's about?"

"I haven't the faintest but if I don't get a move on the wife'll toss me in the fountain. Come on."

The men left the shop and Laila turned to watch as they walked down the street together then parted ways at the corner. She lingered over her tea, scribbling notes from the overheard conversation into her notebook. She wanted to get as much down as she could to report to Ray.

Once the words were on paper she re-read them, trying to calm the sense of unease that gripped her. Sometimes she hated how Ray hovered over Florian, but after everything that had happened in the past few days she was starting to feel the need to hover too.

Checking her watch, she drained her teacup and left the shop, setting a brisk pace for the hotel but remaining hyper-alert to the people around her. Someone knew too much about them and their movements in this city and she didn't like it one bit.

XXXXX

Ray was in a foul mood when he left the bank, two pieces of paper tucked into his pocket. The first was the balance of his household account, used for everyday purchases and times like now when he was traveling. It contained exactly the correct amount, which had reassured him. It was the second paper, showing the holdings of Florian Rochefort that had him upset. The number on that paper was far beyond what Ray expected – an amount that would allow Florian to pay off his debt to Ray several times over. It was an amount that could only be explained by a sudden inheritance, or the sale of an extremely rare and valuable jewel.

It was only after he'd been reassured several times that the number was accurate that Ray had a revelation. He'd once stood among the most amazing treasure in the world with Florian at his side. When the secret underwater chamber began to crumble, he and Florian had been forced to leave the riches to save themselves. Only one piece of the treasure had been saved – a priceless blue diamond that Florian had put in his pocket because it was pretty. Ray had told the blond it was worthless, not secure enough in their relationship to risk losing the man who would become his lover. He hadn't thought of the diamond since.

Until now, with that piece of paper weighing heavily in his pocket, it occurred to Ray that he hadn't seen that diamond in a very long time.

XXXXX

Florian made a face and pushed the plate away, the eggs and sausage barely touched. He'd taken one bite of each and found them strangely bitter. The tea was better once plenty of sugar was added and he drank three cups before covering the remnants of his meal and wheeling the cart outside the door to the suite for the staff to take away.

The dull pain in his temple was getting worse and he abandoned his correspondence chores after one failed attempt. Passing his blurred vision off as the result of too little sleep, he changed back into his nightclothes and climbed into bed.

Heat and cold rushed through him, alternately making him sweat and shiver as he ran from nightmare visions in his dreams. Fear consumed him, banishing all rational thought and his stomach twisted with nausea. He barely had time to realize he was awake and dash for the bathroom before he vomited.

Leaning weakly against the sink he wet a washcloth and ran it over his face. The water was too cold and made his teeth chatter. Rinsing out his mouth, Florian leaned forward to spit out the water and felt himself falling, his body responding too slowly to stop the descent. He managed to twist a little before his head made contact with the edge of the sink and he dropped to the tile floor, unconscious.

::end chapter 8::


	9. Chapter 9

"Aren't you up yet?" Laila demanded as she crossed the room and threw open the curtains. She turned to look at Florian, who was lying face down, half-hiding under one of the bed pillows. She let out a snort and yanked the blankets away, hoping she wouldn't see more than she wanted of the blond. Thankfully, he was in his nightclothes. "Come on, it's nearly one and the ladies will be here for tea soon."

Florian groaned and groped blindly for the blankets but Laila pulled them farther away, watching without pity as the blond twisted and finally turned onto his side. He blinked at her and lifted his head, his mind too bleary for him to be embarrassed at being caught in bed so late.

"What happened to you?" she demanded as Florian rolled onto his back and she got a better look at his face. She leaned closer to examine the large bruise darkening his right temple. She reached out to touch it but Florian flinched away, his eyes going wide with fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She lowered her voice and gave him a reassuring smile. Sitting on the edge of the bed beside him and keeping her movements slow, Laila reached out to run her fingers lightly along the bruised area. She could sense the blond struggling not to pull away from her touch. She hadn't seen him this skittish since Morocco.

"That's a nasty bruise. Did you fall?"

"N... no," Florian tried to speak normally but his voice caught in his throat and he had to clear it and try again. "I don't..." He frowned. "I'm not sure. I think..." he moved his right arm and shoulder cautiously, wincing. With unsteady hands he slid the fabric of his loose shirt down to reveal another bruise.

Standing, Laila took a few steps back, her manner businesslike. "You'd better take off your shirt so we can see if there are any more bruises."

Florian gave her a small, reluctant nod of agreement and moved off the bed. He wavered as he stood but caught himself, waving away her offer of assistance. He turned his back to her, blushing lightly, and removed his shirt. As he shifted to set the shirt down on the bed he heard Laila gasp. For a moment he thought of the lash marks and his blush deepened but then he felt her hand on his side above his hip.

"There's a bruise here too. Are you sure you didn't fall?"

"I'm not sure," Florian admitted, his voice quavering. He felt an overwhelming urge to flee but he didn't know why. He tried to calm himself enough to remember what had happened that morning but it all seemed distant and unreal.

"Turn around, let me see if there are any more bruises." Florian obeyed, fighting hard not to flinch as Laila stepped closer. "Lift your arms a little." She requested as she ran her hands over his body, assessing his injuries. Florian obeyed, then let out a small moan just as Ray walked into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded, throwing his hat down and storming over to the pair beside the bed. He was ready to rip into the both of them when Laila whirled around and put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Stop!" It was said quietly but with enough force to stop Ray in his tracks. He glared at her but Laila ignored it. "Look at him."

Ray cast a glance at the blond, a biting remark already on his lips. It remained unspoken. Instead, he turned on Laila demanding, "What happened to him?"

It wasn't just the bruises. Florian's entire body was tense, almost vibrating, and his face was a mask with wide, unseeing eyes. He'd backed up against the wall beside the bed and was gripping the bedpost one-handed, as if trying to hold on.

"Damnit!" Ray pushed past Laila, tearing off his coat, then his vest and shirt. "Laila, run a bath - make it warm, not hot. We'll need more towels and see if you can get some clear broth and tea." Ray didn't waste time trying to talk Florian down. Instead, he grabbed the blond, pressing himself fully against the slender body for as much contact as he could manage. Florian struggled fiercely, then slowly calmed until he was almost limp against Ray.

"Water's ready," Laila reported. There was an odd note in her voice and Ray glanced over at her but she just shook her head. "Do you need help getting him in the tub?"

"No, but the towels..." Ray broke off in surprise as Florian gave him an urgent shove and broke free, racing for the bathroom where he was violently ill.

Making a face, Laila stepped away from the bathroom door, motioning for Ray to come nearer. The man was distracted by Florian's distress but she got his attention by holding up a small white oval and letting it catch the light.

"Is that?" Ray practically snatched it from her hand, but he looked towards the bathroom before examining the jewel.

"A white twin star sapphire, the right size and shape to be one of the sisters. I found it on the bathroom floor."

Ray was torn between the lure of the jewel and the needs of his lover. Florian won and Ray handed the sapphire back to Laila. He didn't have to tell her what to do next - he needed information and it was her job to get it.  
XXXXX

"I'm fine," Florian insisted, doing his best to sound convincing with a raw throat. He sipped his tea slowly and ignored the broth; it was too salty for his taste. "Something I ate for breakfast didn't agree with me." The bath had calmed him considerably and now he couldn't even remember why he'd been so frightened.

"You didn't eat breakfast," Ray said pointedly. "The manager spent ten minutes telling me how you'd ordered room service but didn't answer the door when it was delivered."

"He must have me confused with someone else," Florian insisted. "I ordered eggs with sausage, but I didn't eat much because they had a funny taste. I did drink the tea, three cups of it."

"What happened after that?" Ray wanted to know. He was seated on the bed beside Florian with Laila in a comfortable chair nearby.

"I tried to answer some letters but I had a headache and the words were blurry so I put them away for later. I don't remember after that. I was in bed when Laila returned to the hotel just before one. I don't have any idea where or how I got the bruises."

"Or how one of the seven sisters ended up on the bathroom floor?" Ray held the stone in one hand, turning it this way and that to catch the light. It wasn't as striking as the bluish-red sapphire but it was still beautiful and very valuable. Not the kind of item you'd leave on a bathroom floor. He handed it to Florian and the blond studied it for a moment before handing it back.

"I've never seen that before, Ray. I have no idea how it got there. I still don't know how the other sapphire ended up in my pocket."

"There's something else." Ray slid out of bed and went to the wardrobe where Laila had hung his jacket. He pulled out the papers he'd gotten at the bank and selected the one showing Florian's holdings. Ray was glad that he'd had the foresight to make himself a joint owner of the account so he was able to get balance information.

"I don't understand." He looked up at Ray with tears glistening in his eyes. "This isn't possible. You know that I... you know the only money I have is what you've given me." The tears spilled over and Florian looked down in shame. He was a proud man from a fine aristocratic family. He'd been trained from birth to uphold the honor of his family, and, although he was content in his life with Ray, there were times when he felt as if he had failed his noble ancestors.

"I don't understand either, yet, but we will find out the truth. Laila's out gathering information now and I'll be entertaining your lady friends soon. I suspect they will have a great deal of useful information." Ray grimaced so comically that Florian had to laugh. The thought of Ray taking tea with Cora and Matilde was irresistible.

"I could accompany you," Florian offered, wiping away his tears. "You might need a chaperone - but I'm not sure who I'd be protecting - them or you."

"Most likely me, unfortunately. But you're not going anywhere. You're to stay here in this bed until I return and then I'm taking you out for a brief walk. Perhaps the air will revive you. It puts an end to our dinner plans, however. I suppose it's room service again." Florian made a face and Ray frowned at him. "What?"

"It's nothing. Perhaps it was just a touch of a cold that has had my stomach so upset this morning. That's why the breakfast didn't taste right."

"Are you sure you're not thinking of yesterday's breakfast? The manager insists that your breakfast order was never delivered." Ray was doing his best to believe Florian but it was clear that the blond wasn't thinking completely clearly. He claimed not to know how he'd gotten those bruises yet they were too big to pass off as a minor accident.

"Ray... about the money... and the sapphires." He looked directly into his lover's eyes, his own amethyst eyes filled with fear. "You believe me, don't you?"

"I believe you," Ray answered simply. Florian was too open and honest to lie, especially to someone as perceptive as Ray. No, Florian believed what he was saying. The only question that remained was whether what Florian believed was the truth. He pulled Florian close and held him for a long moment. He could feel the blond relax and smiled, glad that he could help his lover feel safe. Reluctantly he pulled away and stood up.

"Get a good rest now. You'll need your energy later if you're feeling better." Ray leaned in and planted a kiss on Florian's lips while he slid one hand down his chest. Florian shivered under his touch and reached up to hold him for a moment before reluctantly letting him go.

Ray straightened his coat and checked his reflection in the mirror before leaving the suite. He cast one last look at the figure in the bed, pushing aside the sliver of anxiety that lingered in his mind. He wondered how big a miracle he'd need to escape from this tea unscathed.  
XXXXX

"That poor boy, of course we understand. We're quite happy to share tea with you in his place, Count Courland. Why I remember your cousin - Michel is it?" Matilde continued before Ray could answer. He was beginning to suspect his role in this afternoon's event would be that of listener. The good ladies seemed to have no end of conversation. It was fine with him, as long as he could find a way to steer the conversation towards topics that might yield clues to what was happening with Florian and the Seven Sisters.

"Yes, I believe it was Michel - lovely boy but a bit fond of himself if you don't mind my saying." Matilde gave Ray a smile that was probably meant to be charming.

Ray smiled back and couldn't resist prompting a little. "Michel was invited to the Countess Kourey's ball. If he's not away on business, I'm sure he'll want to attend. Will we see you ladies there?"

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it," Cora enthused. "And I've got the perfect necklace." She lowered her voice and glanced around nervously. "Oh dear, I keep forgetting how dangerous things are these days. With that dreadful Noir here in this very city. It makes me afraid to even mention my stunning new necklace."

"You're so right, Cora. What a dreadful matter that was, and so brazen! Two robberies in one night. And that only two nights after the big robbery in Paris! Stealing from an American visiting Paris for the first time. I read that the poor woman was overcome and had to be hospitalized from the shock. To see Noir right there in her bedroom. Why he was close enough to touch her! She screamed so loudly she woke everyone in the hotel!"

"She's fortunate that she woke when she did. Imagine what that horrid thief might have done if she hadn't woken right then." Cora fanned herself as if the mere thought was too much for her.

"Do you know what was stolen?" Ray asked the question quickly in the melodramatic pause. The ladies turned to look at him as if they'd forgotten he was there.

"That was the curious part. He emptied the jewelry box right next to her on the bed and left everything but an old necklace she'd inherited. She didn't even like the thing but it had sentimental value. Or so she said..." And the ladies were off again, relating yet another story of scandal. Ray listened with half an ear while he pondered this new bit of information. Two nights ago while he was here in Brussels, someone disguised as Noir stole an old necklace in Paris in a manner similar to the robbery of Countess Kourey on the train. He was willing to bet that the second of the two robberies in Brussels last night was similar as well.

"Forgive me for intruding, Ladies, Sir, but there is a messenger for the Count. He insists on hand-delivering the message."

"Of course." Ray rose smoothly and gave the ladies a half-bow before following the hotel manager out to the lobby where a young messenger boy was waiting, looking rather uncomfortable. As soon as he saw the men he hurried over and held out the envelope. Ray accepted it and reached into his pocket for some change to tip the boy, but he shook his head insisting he'd already received a tip. Ray watched the boy hurry from the lobby before he scanned the envelope. It was a heavy envelope, hand-addressed to him. The wax seal had an ornate letter K pressed into it.

Noticing the intense interest of the manager, Ray simply thanked him and put the envelope into the inside pocket of his coat. He would open it in his room, away from prying eyes and gossips. As he walked back to the sunroom where he'd been having tea with the ladies, he checked his pocket watch. He'd spent longer than he intended and was wondering how he might convince the ladies to leave when they met him at the doorway with their purses in hand.

"Forgive us for being rude, Count, but we quite lost track of time. We've got to hurry home but it would be lovely to meet again when His Grace is feeling better."

"And we'll see you at the Countess Kourey's ball. We'll reserve our dance now, with you and His Grace, before the other ladies claim you." Cora leaned in conspiratorially and added, "I'd keep dear Florian away from the Countess' assistant, sir. I hear the Countess has her eyes on a match for the two of them and she can be quite stubborn once she's set her mind to a thing."

Ray forced a smile and thanked the ladies, escorting them out of the hotel and insisting that they take a cab at his expense since he'd kept them later than they'd planned. They protested rather weakly and nearly tripped over each other in their eagerness to be first into the carriage.

Once the ladies were safely away, Ray returned to his suite, crossing the lobby as quickly as possible to avoid the manager. The man's overeager manner and watchful eyes were irritating and Ray wasn't in the mood to be polite.

He entered the suite quietly and peeked into the bedroom where Florian appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Ray lingered for a moment watching him before he settled into a comfortable chair in the main sitting room and extracted the envelope from his pocket.

Breaking the wax seal he unfolded the envelope to reveal a gilt-edged invitation as well as a personal note. The Countess thanked him again for his help while on the train and requested that he, Florian and Laila join her for dinner two nights from now at The Rose, a ridiculously expensive restaurant favored by the upper class. It promised an evening of excess - too much food, too much wine and far too much conversation. Ray made a mental note to reply to the Countess and ask that Florian's wine be watered until his health was restored.

With a start Ray realized that Florian might not want to be seen outdoors with that bruise on his face. It was darkest high on the temple and extended downwards towards his cheekbone. Perhaps Laila had something among her ointments and potions that would help it heal more quickly, or at least make it less noticeable. With Florian's fair skin that would be a challenge.

He had just taken up the pen to write his note when a noise stopped him. Setting the pen down, Ray moved cautiously into the bedroom, not wanting to wake the blond if he was merely making noises in his sleep. For a reserved and proper young man, Florian could be rather noisy.

The covers were tangled and Ray moved to straighten them and almost got knocked flat when Florian kicked out, twisting his body and letting out a whimpering cry. He cried out again when Ray touched him and then curled in on himself, pulling his body into a ball and covering his head with his hands.

"Florian," Ray spoke soothingly, his voice soft and reassuring. "You're safe. There's nothing to fear." Florian whimpered and pulled himself tighter but Ray kept talking and eventually, when Ray placed his hand lightly on Florian's shoulder, the man didn't lash out. Instead, he lifted his head a little and blinked, as if he couldn't focus.

"You're safe," Ray assured him. "No one will hurt you." Florian flinched again and his eyes squeezed shut, but Ray rubbed his back soothingly and finally, with agonizing slowness, Florian uncurled. Ray kept talking and rubbing Florian's back and finally the man settled back into a restful sleep. Ray watched him for several long minutes, then rose and left the room. He was just finishing his message to the Countess when Laila returned. Her cheeks were flushed from the wind, or hurrying, or a combination of the two, based on how rapidly she was breathing. Ray waited long enough for her to take off her coat and drape it on a chair before he demanded, "Well?"

"Well is right," she almost crowed as she clapped he notebook down onto the desk where he'd been writing. He picked it up immediately and flipped to the page she'd marked. It was the conversation she'd overheard in the cafИ earlier in the day. After that were copies of the newspaper articles on the two robberies in Brussels as well as the brief mention of the recent one in Paris. Following them was the most interesting note of all: Noir had staged a daring robbery that very morning and rumor had it that he'd been injured while escaping.

Laila watched Ray, gauging his reaction to the information she'd gathered. There was more work to be done, of course, but first she needed something to eat, and she couldn't wait to take off her shoes.

"How do women wear these?" she asked as she unfastened the "proper" shoes Ray had bought her for the trip. She rubbed at her stockinged feet and wondered if she could convince Ray to let her wear her usual more comfortable clothing. She suspected he was hoping she'd blend in better in the Parisian garments, but she wasn't so sure it really worked. She couldn't hide her dark skin among people as fair as Florian.

"How is he?" she asked casually with a glance towards the bedroom. She picked up the room service menu and pretended to be more interested in it than Ray's answer but she wasn't really fooling anyone.

"Restless. He's been having a lot of nightmares." Ray regarded her with serious eyes. "I don't know what to do. I'm tempted to take him home and try for the rest of the Sisters later. We've already got two more than we expected."

"But that's exactly why we have to stay. Nothing that's happening makes sense and going back to Paris won't change that. Florian was fine on the train. It was only after we arrived here in Brussels that he started having nightmares. He's been nervous and frightened. At the museum he was almost spellbound by this horrible painting of a butcher's stall. And then..." Laila sat up straighter, suddenly excited. "The park. When that man knocked him down. Maybe he did something to him, like a drugged needle or something."

"I thought of that," Ray admitted, "But I didn't find any puncture wounds."

"But if the needle was small enough, you wouldn't necessarily think it was a puncture mark." Laila reached over and grabbed her notebook, scanning the portion from the conversation at the cafe. "Here it is." She turned the book around and handed it to Ray. "The part where they talk about the attack in the park. That's got to be Florian. And that part about the name card - the jeweler must have told them the name on the card and it triggered their memory when they heard it again. Rochefort isn't that common a name and most people have heard it at some point. Florian's family tree - and I guess yours - is huge, and very widespread."

"The only way to verify this is to talk to the police, but I'd rather not do that. If it was really Florian's name card, I'm surprised they haven't come to us."

"Maybe they will." She glanced around the suite out of habit. She knew Ray was meticulous about concealing Noir's activities, and his prizes, but she couldn't help herself. "But not tonight I hope. I really am hungry." She reached for the menu again but Ray stopped her.

"We should get something from one of the restaurants nearby. Florian's been complaining about the food."

"Alright, but the food here tastes fine to me. Do you want me to have the manager make arrangements?"

"I suppose it can't be helped. I don't want to leave Florian alone. Get him something light and make sure there's soup - nothing with cream. I'll have whatever the specialty is, and see if they have any shortbread."

Laila sighed, making a mental list of Ray's order while she shoved her feet back into her shoes.

:end part 9:


	10. Chapter 10

It really wasn't fair, Laila decided as she waited in the lobby. The manager had sent a messenger to a nearby restaurant with her order,  
then subjected her to a great deal of hand wringing and apologizing that the hotel food was not to the Count's liking. Laila was in no mood to listen to his whining but she couldn't exactly tell him to shut up no matter how much she wanted to. Fancy manners really were nothing but a nuisance. She thought of Florian with his bland smile and endless supply of conversations about nothing, behaving exactly as "polite" society and his mother had trained him. It was infuriating sometimes, watching him hide his real personality under a mask of polite formality.

Even Ray played the game, she admitted, putting on a show of airs and graces when she could tell by his body language that he wanted to lash out at someone, or at least slice them with his cutting wit. He was much too intelligent for such dull-witted people and the petty games they played at these society events. Yet he had to subject himself to their watchful eyes and whispered gossip in order to do business with them. And business he did, making a fortune off the very people who thought themselves right to cast judgment on him. The same people who gambled and drank away their fortunes and sold their own children into slavery to preserve the illusion of their honor.

Laila often wondered what it would be like to grow up in the rigid confines of the aristocracy. She couldn't imagine it no matter how hard she tried √ having only her own childhood and stories of Ray's on which to base her fantasies. There was Noel, of course, but the child could hardly be considered typical of the upper class with his dead stepmother having been a ranking member of the criminal organization,  
The Black Hand, and his father in jail for embezzling from his own bank. Florian had taken temporary custody of the boy while his father was in jail and now he lived with the rest of them in Ray's mansion and considered himself part of Noir's gang.

Still, thanks mostly to Florian and a parade of tutors, the boy was being groomed for polite society and already he was losing a bit of his carefree recklessness. It bothered Laila but she didn't say anything, it wasn't her place to interfere with the kid's future.  
Especially since, when she was Noel's age, she was convinced she didn't have a future.

Born in Carthage, she was the second girl child in a family that couldn't afford children, especially not girls. Her father and mother worked hard for their meager earnings and for a while they managed to have a place to live and enough food to eat. But Laila's father developed a fondness for opium and soon there was very little food and nowhere for them to live. The craving for the drug made her father desperate, and the last memories she had of him were as a hollow-eyed wraith moaning and crying on the ground, his hands reaching out for them as Laila's mother pulled the girls a way. The next time Laila saw her father, he was dead, his eyes open and staring up at the sky, his face twisted into a mask of pain. It was an image she still saw in her nightmares.

Laila didn't remember much of the short time between her father's death and and her being sold. She remembered her mother putting on the best of her two remaining garments, arranging her hair carefully and scenting her skin with the moisture from fragrant crushed leaves. She hid the two girls in the corner of an empty building and told them to be quiet and wait. When she returned, she brought them each a piece of sweet bread and a handful of dates and kissed them. Early the next day men came and threw coins at their mother's feet before taking the girls away. By evening Laila had been sold.

Sometimes, on particularly cold and bitter days when Laila had too little to occupy her mind, she wondered whatever happened to her family. Did that pitiful handful of coins give her mother a chance at a better life or did it just delay the inevitable? Did her sister ever gain √ or take √ her freedom like Laila had? Laila tried not to think about it too much, forbidding herself little details to keep the emotions dampened √ like refusing ever to refer to her sister by name,  
or forgetting the color of her mother's eyes. Sometimes it worked and Laila gladly locked all those memories away until they once again broke free.

"My lady?" It was the manager again and Laila cursed herself for allowing her thoughts to distract her. She was supposed to be keeping her eyes and ears open, not wallowing in the past. Ray had freed her and she had pledged her life to him; that was the only thing that mattered. It was the only thing that would ever matter.

"The food's here?" Laila asked impatiently, glancing past the man for any sign of their dinner.

"Not yet. Would you allow me to have the wait staff deliver tea and some plain biscuits to your room while you wait?"

Laila couldn't imagine Florian objecting to tea so she nodded,  
deciding to let the manager do his job which was to make sure that the food was delivered. She was tired of sitting in the lobby and she was tired of these shoes.  
XXXXX

"Just water, please," Florian requested, declining the cup of tea Laila offered. She thumped it down on the cart a bit more forcefully than necessary and stomped off to get him some water. She liked Florian but sometimes she grew weary of catering to the little prince.  
Watching Ray hover over the blond just made it worse. He'd never hovered over her like that √ not that she'd ever be weak enough to require hovering √ but still.

With a huff she put the glass down on the small table beside Florian's chair and claimed his teacup for her own. She sipped at the liquid finding it a bit stronger than she usually preferred, but certainly drinkable. But then, she wasn't as delicate as some people. A little sugar and it was fine.

Ray had already finished his tea and biscuits and was eyeing Florian's untouched plate. The blond seemed more alert than he had earlier in the day but he still seemed distracted, as if he couldn't keep his attention on the here and now.

"You should eat," Ray suggested, sounding a little annoyed. He had intended this trip to Brussels to be something of a working vacation but it was turning into nothing but aggravation and mystery. The return of Florian's nightmares from his time in Morocco, after all this time was especially troubling. Ray had experienced his own share of those at the time and didn't care to relive any of them. The fact that they were bothering Florian so intensely now amidst all these other events hinted at very bad things to come. Ray did not consider himself a superstitious man, but he was starting to wish he'd never heard of The Pleiades.

"Did you learn anything more about the sapphires?" Florian's voice was rough and he took a sip of water to clear his throat. He seemed to be making a supreme effort to focus his attention.

"Nothing useful," Ray answered curtly. "And nothing about the bank account either." He frowned when Florian leaned forward and silently offered him the plate of biscuits. Without comment, Ray took one of the biscuits and passed the other to Laila.

"How many of the sapphires do you have now? I've lost count." Florian took another sip of water then set the glass down, pushing it away as if he didn't want it anymore.

"There's the two small blue stones in Noel's bear," Laila offered.  
"The light blue stone from Spain, and the white Noir acquired here in Brussels. Then there's the bluish-purple stone found in your pocket,  
and the white found on the bathroom floor."

"So we only need one more light blue sapphire to complete the Pleiades." Florian looked around the room as if he expected to see it lying out in the open. When he turned back to them his eyes were haunted. "Did you check the rest of my belongings?"

"Why would we?" Ray asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to understand what Florian was thinking. Florian looked at them a long moment before answering.

"Because I can't remember what happened to me this morning √ how I was injured or how the sapphire ended up on the bathroom floor. I don't know how the sapphire got into my pocket with a receipt saying I'd purchased it, and I certainly don't know what millions of francs are doing in my account when the only money I have is what you've given me, Ray. I don't understand any of it, I just know that the last stone is going to show up and when it does┘" He looked at both of them, his face flushed with emotion and his chest heaving, as if he'd been exerting himself. "...I know that something terrible is going to happen."

Florian snatched up the water and drained the glass, then wiped at his eyes, embarrassed by his outburst and his irrational fears. He had thought he was better now, that he could be strong enough to support his lover, to be worthy of him. But he felt like a weakling and a failure,  
as if he'd never be anything but a burden. As if... As if Laila had been right all along and he was nothing but a primped up pet who'd never be worthy of Ray's love.

The thought chilled him to his core and made his insides twist.  
Gritting his teeth he fought back the waves of nausea and panic. He would not make a spectacle of himself again. He was pathetic enough already. Rising unsteadily, he kept his eyes focused above their heads, not able to meet their eyes, afraid of seeing contempt in Laila's and pity in Ray's.

"Excuse me while I freshen up before dinner. I'm sure it will arrive soon." He left the room at a moderate pace and managed to hold back his tears until the bathroom door was closed.  
XXXXX

"He's right," Laila said finally after an uncomfortable silence. She rose briskly and looked down at Ray, who appeared to be deep in thought. He looked up at her and nodded, understanding her meaning at once.

"We should check all of the luggage, not just Florian's, and search these rooms as well. I'm not sure why someone wants to harm Florian,  
but it's clear that someone's plotting against him, perhaps as a way to get to me. I'd suspect our old friend Solomon Sugar, but I know for a fact the man is in England at the moment."

"But they gave him a receipt for that sapphire so Florian can't be accused of stealing it, even if the store owner claims he's never seen it. And the other stone was just left on the bathroom floor. Florian claims he doesn't remember how he was hurt but what if he fell in the bathroom and someone moved him to the bed? They could have dropped the stone by accident. It blends right in with the tile floor. I almost stepped on it myself."

"I don't know yet. It's almost as if there are two different forces at work here but it all feels as if they are trying to isolate Florian.  
His sudden illness and erratic behavior have to be connected. He claims the food here doesn't taste right so I'd suspect he's being drugged but we've been eating it too and both of us are fine.

"That's simple enough to test," Laila said with a feeling of relief that something about this mess might be easily resolved. "We make sure he doesn't eat or drink anything from this hotel all day tomorrow. If he's better, we can try another day. Better yet, we might want to change hotels."

"I thought of that, but there are too many unanswered questions and staying here might be the best way to get some answers. We'll just have to watch him carefully tomorrow and get him out of the hotel as much as possible."

"We could always taste his food?"

"I'd rather not take that chance. If he really is being drugged we can't risk either of us being exposed as well." We both need to be clearheaded to find out what's really happening here.

Laila agreed readily, not really anxious to expose herself to whatever was causing Florian's odd behavior.

They parted ways to search their luggage and rooms, agreeing that Laila would return as soon as the food arrived.

"I hope it gets here soon," she said emphatically. "I'm starved"  
XXXXX

"This is really good," Florian said with a note of relief in his voice. He finished his soup and devoured his chicken entrИe with a speed and enthusiasm that rivaled Laila's. Ray was rather amused by the two of them but it didn't take him much longer to clear his plate as well. Afterward, they kept their conversation on the upcoming opera and the sights that Florian and Laila intended to see. They had another week left in Brussels and would return to Paris the day after the Countess Kourey's party.

"I wish you'd come with us to the museum," Florian said with a note of pleading in his voice. He really did want to see more of the artwork there and had been disappointed to realize his distraction on his previous visit had prevented him from seeing a few pieces he really wanted to see.

"If you're better, and can get yourself up and moving tomorrow, I'll go." Ray gave Florian his best grin when the blond gave him an open-mouthed stare. "I hear they have an excellent selection of rare gems."

Florian groaned and shook his head but he knew Ray was teasing. It made him feel warm inside and he smiled back with a hint of devil in his eyes. Ray knew that look and he knew what it meant. Florian was feeling much better.

Laila knew that look too and she took it as her cue to retire for the night. She was tired, and despite herself, she was still bothered by too many mysteries and too few answers. She was used to Ray being able to solve things quickly, his razor sharp mind dissecting complex riddles with ease. Now that they were faced with something he couldn't instantly solve, it left her unsettled.

"Breakfast at eight," she told them sternly, suspecting that neither of the men would get much sleep. Regardless, she wasn't going to let them delay her morning meal again.

"Good night, Laila." They chorused, giving her matching smiles.  
Normally one of them would escort her to her door but neither of them seemed able or willing to pull away from the other to even consider it. She gave them a look and slammed the door on her way out.  
Ray was tempted to bring out the whip again but settled for a pair of silk ties instead. He wanted to free Florian from thinking, to drive him beyond rational thought to the point where the only thing that mattered was heat and friction and need. Ray could use a little of that himself.

"Stop," he commanded when Florian started to undress. Immediately the blond complied, standing with his hands at his sides, unmoving as he waited for Ray to command him. They played their roles willingly,  
silently thankful that they didn't have to explain to each other what they needed or why √ just that they could fill each other's needs instinctively.

Ray, who'd spent too much of his young life under someone else's control before meeting Azura, drew strength from Florian's eager compliance with Ray's need to dominate. And Florian, who'd never lived outside the rigid confines of his mother's and society's rules needed the safety of that domination. He wasn't weak, in fact, living with Ray had strengthened him in ways Florian had never imagined for himself, but he loved knowing he could surrender and Ray would keep him safe.

"I will undress you," Ray said sternly as he laid two silk ties on the bed and walked towards Florian. He moved gracefully, like a panther,  
and Florian watched every move, devouring it with hungry eyes.

Ray's hands were warm on his skin, their power an aphrodisiac. Only strong self-discipline kept Florian from dropping to his knees right then.

"Patience," Ray scolded a note of humor in his voice. He knew his lover so well. "I will allow you to pleasure me but only after you beg."

And beg Florian did, first as Ray undressed him with agonizing slowness and later when he was tied, naked and eager to the bed. His eyes were dark with desire and his body was trembling under Ray's teasing hands. It started with a whimper breaking free of his control and escalated until he was writhing helplessly, tears in his eyes,  
desperate need chasing away all rational thought.

"Please please please." It was a mindless chant finally silenced when Ray straddled him and pressed his erection to Florian's lips. The blond nearly sobbed as he took his lover's flesh into his mouth. It took every bit of the self control he had left for Florian to set aside his own want and concentrate only on pleasuring Ray. He was far beyond reason when he was rewarded with Ray's release.

He was shaking now, the feel of Ray withdrawing and moving downward causing him to cry out. After several moments of rest, Ray kissed him then pressed a cloth into his mouth.

"We don't want to wake the other guests," Ray whispered into Florian's ear just before he bit down hard on the earlobe. Florian arched up in pain and Ray used that to his advantage, shifting back and grabbing Florian's hips. He'd been preparing Florian throughout their lovemaking and now he slid inside in one thrust. Florian's eyes went wide and he screamed, although the cloth caught all but the smallest sound.

There were no caresses now, no intimate little whispers. It was all frantic motion and grasping hands. There was heat and sweat and the sound of flesh against flesh that filled the room until it seemed louder than any scream.

When Ray finally allowed Florian to come, the blond was so grateful he sobbed, nearly choking on the gag but Ray loosened it as he drove himself into Florian one last time and their lips came together just as Ray let himself go.

They lay together sweaty and too sated to move until Ray remembered the ties. He shifted slightly and reached up to free his lover. He was rewarded by a sleepy smile and those beautiful amethyst eyes watching him with love and tenderness.

Ray kissed Florian on the nose just to make him laugh and reached over to untie the other wrist. Making a face at the hopelessly wrinkled ties, Ray tossed them off the bed and laid his head down on Florian's chest. He listened to the steady heartbeat as it slowed into its regular rhythm, letting it relax him. He was almost asleep when he realized they'd both be more comfortable in a different position. He slid off Florian and onto the mattress. He reached blindly for the blankets and pulled them up, grinning when he heard Florian's soft snore. Reaching over to turn out the light he paused and grabbed his watch.

Laila's not going to be happy but there's no way we'll be up on time for breakfast, he decided, already picturing her expression and the hands on hips, foot tapping annoyance they'd be greeted in the morning.

She'd survive, he decided, as the lure of Florian's warm body drew him towards sleep. She'd had plenty of practice.  
XXXXX

:end part 10: 


	11. Chapter 11

"I've already eaten." Laila gave them a smug smile, laughing out loud at Ray's shocked expression. "You're an hour and a half late. Did you expect me to wait?"

"Of course not," Florian replied soothingly, smiling at her delight in the situation. Beside him Ray grumbled something under his breath. "I am not the reason we're late," Florian said mildly. "I practically had to roll you out of bed to wake you."

"Are you going with us or not?" Ray snapped at Laila but she was used to his crankiness and knew when it was an act.

"I could do with some tea, and perhaps a little something," Laila said pleasantly, then added with a smile, "just to be sociable." Ray snorted and led the way downstairs and out of the hotel.

"Since we're late, we'll eat near the museum." Ray's expression made it clear that their tardiness was Florian's fault but the blond didn't bother to disagree. It wasn't worth arguing with Ray over things like that - Florian never won anyway.

"These crepes are delicious," Florian commented as he cut another portion with his fork. He and Laila were enthusiastically devouring their breakfast while Ray mostly pushed his eggs around on his plate. He seemed preoccupied and neither of his companions was sure if it was safe to interrupt him. Tentatively Florian cut a portion of crepe and set it on Ray's plate. "Try some?"

"Those things are more like dessert than breakfast," Ray scoffed, but he ate the piece Florian gave him and eyed Florian's plate speculatively.

"I don't think I can finish all of this." Florian made a show of pushing one of the untouched crepes off to the side of his plate. "I hate to waste such excellent food."

"Indeed." Ray speared the item neatly and moved it to his plate. "Since I'm paying for it." He gave Florian his best bratty grin and bit into the portion of crepe on his fork. Laila just ignored them and ate her breakfast. She'd only had a croissant and jam earlier and she really was hungry. As for Florian, it was no wonder he was so thin with the way he ate, although she rightfully suspected he could have finished those crepes without Ray's help.

"Shall we go?" Ray asked when the meal was finished and it was well after ten in the morning. He rarely allowed himself this late a start, but he really was tired from work and the stress of the last few days.

There were many things he should have been doing but he knew he'd finish them later. Now that Florian was better, he could take care of some of the routine correspondence. Laila could help as well, if Ray didn't have a better use for her time. He was already thinking of a few topics he'd like her to research and, although he knew the library here was excellent, he missed his own book-lined study at home.

XXXXX

"I'll bypass this room if you don't mind." Florian hesitated a few steps away from a door leading into one of the museums many galleries. There was nothing remarkable about the paintings that Ray could detect from here but he remembered Laila's description of Florian's reaction to the butcher stall painting and didn't care to experience it in person.

"There's a bench in the next room. We'll meet you there." Ray gestured to the wooden bench just visible in the right-hand gallery. Florian went in that direction while Ray and Laila went through the doorway to the left.

Ray studied the painting intently, looking for anything that might have triggered Florian's reaction. It was unattractive, to be sure, and certainly nothing he'd want to have hanging in his house with its vivid splashes of red and the glassy-eyed stares of the dead animals contrasted with a brilliant blue sky. Some of the animals were contorted, others dismembered, but the ones that were intact seemed the most grotesque and even after he turned away from the painting, the vision still haunted him. It was little wonder it affected his sensitive lover so strongly.

"Ray." Laila's urgent hiss brought him to her side just in time to see a young woman slap Florian across the face. She reached into her purse and withdrew something while the blond watched in helpless confusion. She threw the item at Florian's chest and it bounced off of him and landed on the wooden floor with a soft thud.

Turning to leave, the tearful, angry young woman caught sight of Ray and Laila approaching and whipped back towards Florian. "I suppose she's the one." The woman gave Laila a glare then turned her attention to Ray. She dissected him with a look before turning back to Florian again even angrier. "Or is that man my replacement?"

Florian had gone stark white and seemed frozen, unable to even respond to the woman's angry words. Ray stepped in next to him and gave the woman a withering look. He was thankful that there were no other patrons in the gallery at the moment but it was a public place and certainly not the ideal location for this kind of confrontation.

"Am I to believe that you are an acquaintance of this gentleman?"

"He is Duke Florian du Rochefort but he's no gentleman. And neither are you, sir, if you take his side in this matter." The woman produced a handkerchief from her purse and wiped her eyes, sniffling a little. "I was taken in by his sweet words. I actually believed he cared for me. But once he had what he wanted from me he never contacted me again. Not once in all this time. Instead, he tried to buy my silence with that tawdry little bauble, as if I were nothing but a common whore." She turned on Laila with a snarl. "If you're his new plaything..." She cast a glance at Ray. "Or you. A word of advice - don't believe the pretty face or pretty words. That man," She pointed dramatically, "is the devil himself. Nothing about him is true."

She turned and stormed away almost colliding with a trio of ladies entering the gallery. The women were chattering together in low tones and barely noticed the trio already in the room.

As discretely as possible, Ray leaned down and picked up the item the young woman had thrown at Florian. He was not at all surprised to see that it was a light-blue sapphire with twin stars. He showed it to Laila quickly before sliding it into the inner pocket of his jacket.

"I'll try to follow her," Laila whispered before walking at a moderate pace out of the room. Ray watched her go, then turned back to Florian who had dropped onto the bench and was staring up at Ray as if he'd lost the ability to function.

"Come on," Ray urged him, putting a hand under his elbow and guiding Florian to his feet. He kept his hand there as they moved as quickly as decorum allowed towards the entrance and out of the museum. Soon they were seated in a carriage heading back to the hotel. Ray didn't really want to take Florian back there so soon but he didn't want the blond to have a breakdown in public.

"Count Courland..." The hotel manager hurried towards them as soon as they entered the lobby but Ray waved him away. "But sir, there's a letter." The man had stopped a few steps away looking distressed. He had already taken in Florian's pale face and distracted expression and was wondering if he should offer to call a doctor but Ray was demanding the letter in a manner that made it clear he didn't want any more delays. The manager handed over the envelope quickly and stepped back, saying nothing else.

Ray stuffed the letter in his pocket and guided Florian through the lobby to the stairs. The blond was moving well enough but he wasn't saying anything and that alone was troubling to Ray. The blond knew when to remain quiet but otherwise he usually made small comments for Ray's amusement or just to have a reason to cast glances at his lover. But now - this wasn't a sullen silence, or one of Florian's tempers.

"Sit." Ray guided Florian into a chair and went into the bedroom, returning for a moment with the array of sapphires. He pulled a small end table over beside Florian's chair and laid the stones out in front of the blond. "This is a puzzle, just like any other puzzle and we're going to solve it together."

He reached over and took paper, pen and ink off the desk, setting it down beside the stones. "First we need to write down what we know." He knew Laila had already written most of this down in her notebook, but he wanted time to draw Florian out of his stupor.

"Ray?" Florian laid a hand over Ray's. "I want you to send me home." Before Ray could protest, Florian continued, speaking urgently. "Everything that is happening here centers around me and the cursed jewels. If you send me home, I won't cause any more trouble for you and Laila. If I take the overnight I could be home tomorrow."

"I'm not sending you anywhere alone." Ray's tone and expression were very familiar to Florian - Ray was going to be stubborn about this. When he was in that mood it took a miracle to change his mind. Or sometimes it just required a little of Florian's special brand of persuasion.

The blond moved the table aside and slid out of his chair onto his knees in front of Ray. Looking up with wide amethyst eyes, he walked his fingers up Ray's thigh, reaching for the fastener of his trousers.

"No." Ray stopped him, catching Florian's hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. He leaned over, his expression tender and laid a hand on Florian's head. "Stay with me. I'll keep you safe."

"It's you and Laila I'm worried about." Florian laid his head on Ray's knee, looking up into Ray's expressive eyes. Behind the bravado, there was a hint of uncertainty and it tore at Florian's heart. "I always cause you trouble."

"Yes you do," Ray agreed affectionately. "Do you hear me complaining?" He carded his fingers through Florian's hair, letting the feel of the silky strands soothe him. There was still a faint mark where the woman had slapped him and Ray touched it carefully.

"I'm afraid." Florian choked on the words and his eyes misted. "If something happened to you..."

"It won't. Think about what's happened. You've been given the very stones I wanted. If someone wanted to harm you, they're not doing a very good job of it."

"But the dreams, and the illness. And the bruises? The woman in the museum?"

"Are all the dreams about Morocco?" Florian nodded, unable to meet Ray's eyes. Florian hated himself for bringing that painful subject between them again. Ray had suffered as badly as Florian in that place and Florian would give anything to erase the pain Ray felt over Azura's betrayal. Florian still wondered what would have happened if he hadn't seen Louise Tassel enter Azura's house, or if he'd ignored it and simply returned to his room. Instead, his curiosity has led to his own capture and almost cost him his sanity and his life. But it had also caused Azura to betray and nearly kill Ray. Florian would never forgive himself for the part he played in that, no matter how unwitting it was.

"I can't do much about the dreams other than exhaust you so you don't dream." Ray leered at Florian and was rewarded by a small laugh. "As for the illness, it seems better today?" Florian nodded his agreement. His stomach was fine and he didn't have that headachy, lightheaded feeling he had had for the last few days. The bruises, however, would just have to fade on their own and there was nothing he could do about it. He'd styled his hair differently to cover some of them and Laila had covered the rest with a light layer of makeup. It was fine for this morning's outing, but Florian didn't like the idea of wearing makeup every time he went out until the marks faded. He'd have to endure it for the opera tomorrow evening but, thankfully, the Countess Kourey's party required masks and the one he planned to wear concealed the bruises entirely.

"Ray..." Florian lifted his head and looked up his lover. He wasn't sure what he wanted to ask, he just needed reassurance that everything would be all right. He had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen very soon and no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he couldn't put the fear out of his mind.

Ray leaned down, seeking to reassure Florian in a way that went beyond words. Their lips were mere inches apart when a sudden pounding on the door drove them apart. Florian shifted, his eyes gone wide and his breathing fast and shallow. Ray pulled him to his feet and motioned him towards the bedroom, making sure that Florian was moving before scooping up the sapphires and slipping them into a velvet pouch, which he placed into the small valise he used for carrying his important papers. Closing and locking it, he pocketed the key then walked towards the door. Before he reached it the pounding started again.

"I know you're in there!" The person on the other side shouted and Ray felt his stomach drop into his shoes. Wrenching open the door he caught his visitor before the man could overbalance and fall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ray snapped, shoving the man back onto his feet then taking a step backwards, gripping the door as if he were planning to slam it in the visitor's face.

"Such language." Michel tsked as he pushed past Ray and strode into the room, his eyes taking in every detail. "Obviously your father's influence. We Courlands are far too refined for such vulgarities."

Ray just sighed and headed for the room service menu, intending to have them send up some whiskey. Perhaps a lot of whiskey.

"Your Grace!" Michel swooped down on Florian like a vulture, talking a mile a minute. Ray reconsidered the whiskey. There was not nearly enough alcohol to convince him to stay in this suite with Michel's prying eyes observing more than was good for either of them.

"We were just about to go out, Michel. Perhaps you can call again another time?" Ray motioned for Florian to prepare himself to leave but Michel stopped the blond with a cry of dismay.

"It is true. I thought it was just a horrid rumor - you know how some people can be - but here's the proof before my very eyes." Michel was touching Florian's temple lightly where the bruise was showing through the makeup. "How clever of you to cover it. You wouldn't want to distress the ladies of course. So thoughtful, your Grace. I remember that about you. It's been so long since our last meeting..."

Ray groaned and tuned out the drone of Michel's voice, focusing instead on Florian's face, and the light blush that tinted his cheeks. He was smiling at something Michel was saying and gesturing as if trying to calm Ray's excitable cousin. Ray leaned against the doorframe and watched, content to let them talk for a moment, and knowing full well he wouldn't get a word in sideways until Michel wound down a bit.

"Do you want to take a few minutes to freshen up? I could meet you downstairs in the lobby. No? Well then..." Michel's words caught Ray by surprise and he just had time to step into Michel's path before the man left the room.

"Where do you think you're taking Florian?" Ray demanded, ready for a fight, He didn't expect to hear Florian's laugh.

"It's fine, Ray. Michel's going to arrange a light meal for us downstairs."

"Absolutely not!" Ray barely kept himself from shouting and his hands clenched into fists, as if he were ready to fight his cousin over the matter. He didn't want Florian eating anything in this hotel until he and Laila knew the food was safe.

"It's fine, Ray." Florian laid a hand on Ray's arm, trying to soothe him. "I'm not very hungry. I was only planning to have some tea."

Ray frowned as he studied Florian's face. The blond was smiling and his whole demeanor had lightened. Perhaps Michel, with his ridiculous stories and flamboyant manner was exactly what Florian needed right now.

"Tea only," Ray agreed curtly, giving Michel a look to let him know how serious he was. Michel looked as if he was ready to battle it out but a delicate cough from Florian interrupted him and he waved the whole matter off with a chuckle.

"Tea all around then. Shall we go?" He flounced to the door and held it open for Florian, giving him a slight bow. Florian nodded his thanks and exited with Ray close behind. Just as Ray passed, Michel added in an undertone, "I wonder if they have petit fours?"

Ray scowled at Michel the entire way to the lobby but his cousin ignored him, concentrating on telling Florian an outrageous story about a Duchess who'd had too much to drink while traveling on one of his ships. She fell overboard but didn't drown because of all the air trapped in her skirts. They hauled her up out of the water and she went right back to dancing, and drinking, until Michel had to have two of his crew carry her back to her cabin.

"She screamed the entire time until I gave her a bottle of gin. She drained the thing dry and fell asleep holding it like a baby. We made a little name tag for the bottle and slipped it into her luggage when she left."

Florian was laughing, his eyes bright and Ray felt his mood lighten as well. Things were no less serious but it was good to hear Florian laugh like that. Ray grudgingly decided he owed Michel a thank you, but he wasn't going to tell Michel that if he could help it.

"Laila!" Michel nodded briefly to Florian and hurried over to greet the woman as she entered the hotel. Michel kissed her hand extravagantly, using a lot of extra hand-waving and bowing but Laila just smiled through it all and waited for him to wind down.

"Now that we're all here, we must hurry or the tea I've had prepared will be cold." Michel took Laila's hand and tucked it into the crook of his elbow, escorting her gallantly into the tea room where the manager was hovering, waiting for them a bit impatiently.

"Our special blend of tea," The manager poured a measure into each of the delicate china teacups and had his assistant serve them, starting with Laila and proceeding around the table. "Cream? No? Sugar perhaps?" The manager handed the bowl of sugar cubes to his assistant to set in front of Florian, the only one who preferred his tea sweet. Once they were served, the manager and his assistant bowed and left, promising to check on them later.

"Life in my cousin's household agrees with you." Michel told Laila, reaching for his teacup without really watching what he was doing. He managed to pick it up and take a drink without incident, but caught the edge of the saucer as he was setting it down. The cup almost spilled but Michel managed to catch it at the last second. With a frown he saw that he'd splashed tea onto Florian's spoon, which hadn't been used yet.

"Let me take that, my dear Florian. Quite clumsy of me. Here's mine instead, quite clean. Better stir that before drinking or those sugar cubes will just sit at the bottom." Michel absently licked the tea droplets off the spoon, then made a face.

"Something wrong?" Ray asked, sharply. He'd been watching everything, his own tea untouched.

"I don't think this spoon was properly washed. It has something on it with a most disagreeable taste." He tilted the spoon this way and that, looking for any kind of visible residue but finding none. He was startled when Laila reached over and snatched the spoon away.

"May I?" she gave him a charming smile and he agreed readily. Laila examined the front and back of the spoon first, seeing nothing unusual except for a dullness that could be attributed to well-used silverware. Leaning in, she sniffed at the handle and then the bowl. Finally, she ran her finger across the bowl, then examined her finger by sight, smell and lastly, taste.

"There's a thin layer of something, apparently just on the bowl of this spoon. There is a very faint odor but I can't identify it." She waited while they handed over their silverware and examined each piece in turn. There was no evidence of the substance on any of the other pieces, only on the spoon that had been given to Florian. Glancing around, she slipped the spoon into her pocket, then reached for her tea. She took a tentative sip and nodded. "A little on the bitter side, but it seems okay. May I?" She reached for Ray's tea and tested it, then tested Michel's and finally, Florian's. "These three taste the same but Florian added sugar and it tastes very different." She looked over at Ray and saw that he had drawn the same conclusion: it wasn't the food that was tampered with, it was Florian's silverware.

"What's going on?" Michel demanded, knowing it was something serious by the expressions on his companions' faces.

"Nothing to worry about," Laila dismissed the matter with a wave of her hand. "The food here doesn't really agree with Florian. Would you mind if we went somewhere else?"

"Not at all!" Michel threw a worried look at Florian, afraid he'd offended the man. He was relieved when Florian smiled and suggested a restaurant nearby, the one that had provided the previous evening's dinner. "My treat then, I insist." Michel caught sight of the manager and made a move to confront the man. Laila stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Please don't make the poor man feel bad. Perhaps you could just tell him we decided we wanted something different this evening."

"Splendid idea," Michel agreed, giving the impression that Laila could suggest he throw himself under a carriage and he'd think it was splendid. Not that he'd do it of course, but he'd praise her for the idea nonetheless.

:end chapter 11:


	12. Chapter 12

"The meal was excellent, Michel, thank you." Florian waited until his host stood before rising. He smiled when Michel held his hand out to Laila and asked her if she'd like to take a walk before retiring for the evening. Laila's eyes flicked towards Ray for a second before she accepted with a smile and the couple took their leave of Ray and Florian.

"That's the smile of someone with devious thoughts," Ray said in an undertone as he moved past Florian to leave the restaurant. Florian said nothing, following Ray until they were on the sidewalk in the mild early evening air.

"It's nice to see Laila like that, especially when she was so upset earlier about losing track of that woman." Florian shook his head slightly, casting aside the memories of that humiliating scene in the museum. "Michel may be a bit... flamboyant, but he treats Laila well and she seems to enjoy his company."

"You seem to enjoy it too," Ray muttered, setting off towards the park at a moderate pace.

"He tells the most outrageous stories," Florian replied calmly. "It reminds me of a gentleman who used to attend mother's parties. He always had a flattering word for the ladies and stories to make everyone laugh. No matter how dull the evening, he could always liven it up. Some of the other guests didn't approve, of course, and eventually there were enough rumors circulating about him that mother choose to remove him from her guest list." Florian's tone was matter of fact, but there was a hint of sadness there. Ray knew it was intended for the gentleman but wondered if a small part wasn't for Florian himself. Once again he wondered what kind of youth Florian had had, subjected to such merciless scrutiny all of the time. Ray was thankful for the part of his youth that had given him strength to ignore others who would judge him so readily and admired Florian for retaining his compassion among such people.

"I didn't get to enjoy this park last time I was here, but it is very nice." Florian looked around at the wide expanse of green with trees, hedges and flowerbeds creating interesting patterns. Paths meandered among them, crossing on occasion to send walkers towards the four gates that led back out into the city. It was late enough that shops were just closing and there were quite a few people either hurrying through or enjoying an evening stroll. Ray directed Florian towards one of the secondary paths and the two walked mostly in silence, just enjoying the fresh air and quiet.

"Let's sit for a few minutes," Florian suggested, indicating a small bench set under a large tree. They hadn't seen anyone else on their path and the spot seemed private enough for a conversation. There hadn't been time to discuss the substance found on Florian's spoon, certainly not while Michel was around, but it was on both of their minds. "I know you don't like the idea, Ray, but I really think I should go home."

"I understand your reasons," Ray said as calmly as he was able, when all he wanted was to wrap his arms around Florian and hold him tightly, sheltering him and reassuring himself that the blond was safe. "But I can't spare Laila to accompany you and I won't have you traveling alone. At least here, Laila and I can watch out for you and," Ray hated to say the words but he forced them out anyway. "I think we should tell Michel some of what has been happening. As much as he would deny it, he has contacts with many less than desirable people. That might be useful, especially since it seems more likely than ever that someone close to us is involved with whoever is doing this."

"What do you mean?" Florian's eyes went wide as he considered Ray's words; the possibility of betrayal by someone close had never occurred to him.

"I have my sources just as Michel does; you know that. These are not aristocrats who operate on honor, these are people whose allegiance belongs to the highest bidder. Clearly someone is involved who knows you well enough that they know you never take your tea without sugar. Think about it: Michel realized there was something on the spoon immediately, but you never once commented on it. It's possible that this was the first time and it's merely coincidence that your spoon was tainted, but I think it's more likely they knew you always stir sugar into your tea before you taste it. It's very likely that they were counting on that to mix the substance into the tea and have the taste covered up by the sugar."

"That could explain why I'm the only one who was ill, and why it seemed to come and go so erratically." Florian expression made it clear he was struggling to accept that someone could want to make him sick.

"But it doesn't explain the rest of it, and that's why I don't want you to leave," Ray insisted. "If you are here, I can protect you, and perhaps we can find some answers. If you go home, there's no guarantee that this will stop. The Pleiades gems are supposed to be cursed. It seems someone is determined to bring that curse down on you."

"But who would want to something like this to me? There isn't anyone I can think of. My immediate family are all dead. My distant relatives don't have much contact with me, most likely because they don't want to be associated with someone in my circumstances. Louise Tassel wanted to kill me because I interfered with her plans to steal the jewels in Noel's teddy bear, but she's dead. The only other person is..." Florian's voice trailed off, as if he couldn't bring himself to say the name of the man who had hurt him so terribly and then promised to kill him. "But he should be dead... Shouldn't he?"

More than anything, Ray wanted to say yes. He wanted to reassure the both of them that the man he'd once considered his dearest friend was no longer able to hurt them. He'd clung to that belief for more than two years now and didn't want to let it go. But some small amount of doubt had slipped into his mind and he wondered if he'd just been deluding himself. They'd believed Azura was dead before, only to discover he was alive and more cruel than ever. If he survived their last encounter, despite his wound and the flood...

Every one of Azura's threats against Florian replayed clearly in Ray's mind. It made him more determined than ever to keep Florian close.

"Let's get back to the hotel." He stood up abruptly, no longer finding the quiet spot comforting. Instead, he felt vulnerable and exposed, as if there were too many hiding places. He pulled Florian to his feet and set a brisk pace back to the hotel, only slowing when they entered the lobby. Even then he wasn't able to relax; the manager was watching them. It wasn't until they were in their room with the door locked, the windows secured and the curtains drawn that Ray felt he could calm down a little. Still, he prowled the room, looking in corners and even checking the wardrobe before allowing himself to take his coat off. He noticed that Florian was watching every move but not offering a single word of protest. That didn't make him much feel better.

After a long silence, Florian reached out to stop Ray as he passed by on another circuit of the suite. Florian pulled him close, looking up into his face with serious eyes. "Let me help, Ray."

"Florian?"

There were rare times when Ray needed to surrender, to entrust himself to Florian's tender care. This was one of those times, and Florian knew it. He rose, taking Ray's hand a led him into the bedroom, saying nothing as he slowly undressed his lover, caressing him and lavishing him with kisses. While Ray could be, and often was, gentle with Florian, their lovemaking was never like this under Ray's guidance. Florian worshiped Ray, adoring every part of his body and whispering soft, sweet reassurances into his skin. It was exquisite torture, and Florian was a master at it in much the same way Ray was a master of the whip, wielding it skillfully and rendering Ray helpless.

It took a great deal of trust and courage for Ray to allow Florian this level of intimacy and Florian was careful never to abuse that trust. He never pushed Ray too far, only enough so that their joining shattered the man and pieced him back together in a cocoon of safety and love. Florian held him afterward, wiping away his own tears and letting Ray taste them. It was Florian who tenderly cleaned Ray before surveying the suite one last time, turning out all the lights and checking the lock again before rejoining his languid lover, holding him while they drifted off to sleep.  
XXXXX

"You're late." Ray's grin was positively evil and it earned him a grimace from Laila and a scolding look from Florian. The appearance of Michel looking not very awake just made Ray laugh and even Florian had to admit that it was nice to see Laila blush for a change.

"It was the fresh air," Laila informed Ray in her best imitation of a snooty aristocrat. "Michel and I took a long walk last night."

"It was a nice night," Florian offered, although he wasn't completely successful at hiding his smile. He'd been on the receiving end of her teasing enough that it made for a nice change to give some of back to her. He was glad to see her so happy, though, and he would tell her that... later.

"I'm hungry, let's go." It was a command, not a suggestion and it earned Ray a curious look from Laila and a smirk from Michel. Florian merely nodded and followed Ray down the hallway towards the stairs. Things were always a bit awkward between them after one of those nights. They both had to settle back into their usual roles and Ray always seemed a little angry with himself for allowing Florian to see him so vulnerable. As for Florian, those rare evenings reminded him of his own control and forced him to admit how much he preferred giving that control to the man he loved. The aftermath was one of the reasons their role reversal happened so infrequently.

"Crepes. Coffee." Ray ordered, almost snapping at the waitress. The woman just gave him a look and wrote it down. She'd clearly dealt with many cranky patrons. Florian tried to soothe things over by giving her a smile with his order, but she barely responded before moving on to Michel and Laila.

"Someone didn't get enough sleep last night," Michel teased, giving Laila a knowing look. Laila returned it and the two of them lost a moment staring at each other. They completely missed Ray's look of disgust.

"I suppose we should eat lightly today," Florian said wistfully, thinking of the plate of crepes that he'd ordered. "You do remember that we're dining with the Countess Kourey this evening before the opera?"

"Splendid!" Michel enthused, somewhat off topic, while Ray muttered something under his breath and looked around for the waitress, he really wanted that coffee. Michel leaned in to say something to Laila and Florian turned back to Ray.

"I expect it will be a long evening." When Ray didn't respond Florian added. "I'm sure I'll be seated beside Alais. She's very nice but we have very little in common and there's only so many ways one can comment on the weather."

Ray snorted in amusement and practically snatched the coffee from the waitress' tray as she approached the table. Florian gave Ray a look and waited to be served, but he was just as grateful for the hot beverage. He preferred tea, but after the incident yesterday, he decided to switch to coffee until they returned to Paris. He took a tentative sip and gratefully accepted the sugar bowl when Ray handed it to him.

When Ray seemed content to sit in distracted silence, Florian couldn't resist teasing a little. "It occurs to me that you have far more in common with Lady Alais. Perhaps I should mention that to the Countess." When the comment earned him a glare but no other response, Florian continued blithely. "Maybe you were unaware of Alais' passion for the written word? Why I suspect her collection of penny dreadful rivals yours." Florian hid his amusement by taking a sip of his coffee, his eyes never leaving Ray's. It was the worst kept secret in the Courland household that Ray had a fondness for the cheap adventure stories. At one time or another, everyone in the household had borrowed from the stash and it wasn't at all unusual to overhear discussions of the latest chapter. Some of them were quite lurid and it amused Florian endlessly to happen upon his lover reading one concealed inside some weighty tome. He'd taken to reading them himself, and though neither would readily admit it, they occasionally playacted scenes in the privacy of their suite.

"Enjoy." The waitress said as she thumped a plate down in front of Ray. She served the rest of the table a bit more gracefully and left with the promise to check on them later. For a few minutes everyone concentrated on eating and there was no conversation. Once their initial hunger was sated, Laila and Michel returned to their private conversation, leaving Ray and Florian to plan their day.

"Dinner starts at five and the opera is at eight. We should be back at the hotel to prepare by four." Florian liked to talk through his day as a way of reminding himself and Ray what their obligations are. "You don't have any appointments today. Do you have plans to go anywhere or do you have to work?"

"I thought we'd take a walk this morning if you don't have plans?" Florian shook his head, a delighted smile lighting his face. He had expected to spend his day stuck inside working on Ray's correspondence.

"There's a bookstore a few blocks from here." Florian offered helpfully. He knew Ray could spend hours in a good bookstore, but he didn't mind. Perhaps he'd pick up a book or two for himself. Although Ray never said a word about it, he knew Ray had been adding titles to his regular bookstore orders that he thought Florian might like. They spent many a pleasant evening by the fire in Ray's study or even in bed together reading. Sometimes Ray even read Florian's books so they could discuss them over dinner. Florian had reciprocated a few times, but most of the time he found Ray's books dull - the man favored nonfiction, particularly history - a subject Florian had never excelled in.

"I'm certainly not spending a sunny day like this in a bookstore," Michel informed them, unapologetic at having interrupted their conversation. "If you can spare your lovely assistant, I'd like to take Laila out for the day."

"Of course," Ray waved the idea aside as if there would be any question he'd let Laila go. To be truthful, he was glad for Michel's presence in their lives if only for the fact that he made Laila happy. Since she'd turned her attentions towards Michel, things had been much calmer between her and Florian, although there were still uncomfortable moments on occasion, usually when Ray and Florian had been fighting. Still, as reluctant as Ray was to consider that he might have to give up his closest friend, he didn't begrudge her a future with someone who could give her a good life and who clearly made her happy. He wondered how much longer she would stay with him before Michel and the lure of traveling and adventure won her away from him for good.

"Ray?" Florian laid a hand lightly on Ray's arm, bringing the man's attention back to the here and now. Ray gave him a small smile and felt warm when Florian returned it. No matter when Laila decided to leave, at least he knew he'd have Florian at his side.

"Shall we meet in the hotel lobby at 4:30?" Ray asked as he placed enough money to cover the bill along with a generous tip on the table. Michel started to argue about paying but Ray waved him to silence. "Enjoy your day." Ray waited for Florian to join him and together the two men left the restaurant.

"So where are we spending our day?" Laila asked quietly, knowing from Michel's expression that a romantic interlude wasn't in the plan.

"I thought you might be willing to accompany me on something of a fishing expedition, my dear. I'm afraid we'll be going to places that one doesn't usually take a fine lady, but I thought you might find them interesting. Michel stood, smiling down at her with a familiar glint in his eyes. It was moments like this that Michel and Ray seemed more like brothers than cousins.

Laila smiled and took the hand he offered to help her to her feet. Her smile was enough of an answer for him and the two left the restaurant as quickly as good manners allowed.  
XXXXX

"You certainly know how to show a lady a good time," Laila said with a laugh as they settled into a booth in the back of a shabby pub. It was the third such place they'd visited since parting with Ray and Florian after breakfast. They'd lingered in each of the seedy places long enough to nurse a glass of ale and observe the other patrons finally leaving when Michel decided they weren't going to find the person he was looking for.

It was looking like they were going to leave here empty-handed as well but just as Laila was draining her glass, Michel clutched her arm and leaned in close. "There," he hissed, directing her attention to the couple that had just arrived. Laila recognized the man immediately as the salesman from the jewelry store - the one who had tried to convince Florian to buy the bluish-purple sapphire. It took a moment longer to recognize the woman with him as the lady who had confronted Florian in the art museum.

"What are they doing here? Together?"

"You recognize them?" Michel made it clear he'd expected Laila to recognize them. She'd spent part of the previous evening telling him about their misadventures since arriving in Brussels and he'd questioned her intently about those two people in particular.

"They're the two I told you about, from the jewelry store and the art museum. But what are they doing here? And how did you know where to find them?"

"I confess I suspected who they might be as soon as you described them. You're looking at two┘ shall we call them 'associates' of the Black Hand. They don't actually belong to the organization, but they do special assignments for them" He glanced around before continuing. "I make it a point to have... information about the cities where I stay. I'd had a report that these two were asking questions about a Count Courland. My operative wasn't aware that Ray was going to be in Brussels at the same time so he assumed it was something involving me."

"Black Hand?" Laila almost spit out the hated name. "Why are they involved in this? What do they want?" She thought a moment, her eyes narrowing. "What do they want with Florian?"

"I don't know the answers to any of that yet, but I think it would be worth our while to try and find out. Michel made a discrete gesture with his hand and the waitress came over with another round for the two of them. Michel pulled out far more money than was required for the tab and pointed towards the table with the couple. The waitress gave him a toothy grin and a broad wink, tucking the money away before asking if she could get them anything else.

"Thank you, no." Michel said calmly and waved her away, turning his attention back to Laila. He started into another story about his seafaring adventures, weaving a tale so outrageous she was practically weeping with laughter by the end. After he'd dabbed her eyes with his handkerchief and fussed over her a moment she realized that the couple was preparing to leave. He gave her a devils grin and glanced over at the waitress who was leaning over the bar apparently flirting with a customer. After the couple left, the customer slammed back the rest of his drink and rose unsteadily from his seat. He staggered to the door and went outside just as the waitress came back to their table asking if they wanted anything else. She slipped Michel a folded note and left when he waved her away. He and Laila lingered for another minute, then left the pub appearing for all the world like a wealthy couple courting a little excitement in the rougher part of town.

They wandered past shabby store fronts, pausing to peer through grimy windows at the wares offered for sale. One particular shop drew Laila's attention and she pulled Michel inside before he could object.

There, among the second hand furnishings and out-dated clothing was a small display case with jewelry. Much of it was in poor condition, some was even missing stones, but among the rest was a set of earrings that made Laila's heart skip. They were rather plain with simple gold balls at the top and tarnished chains leading down to a plain setting holding a single stone, a sky-blue sapphire with twin stars.

"See something you like?" the proprietress was an elderly lady with a messy array of grey hair piled atop her head and a few teeth missing from her smile.

"Do you have any other pieces?" Laila asked in what she hoped was a casual tone. She didn't want to give away her intense interest in the earrings for fear of losing any chance at getting information from the old woman. "Necklaces perhaps?"

"I do..." the woman trailed off, studying Laila and Michel as if determining the likelihood that they might purchase something. "There was a young woman, a bit taller than you, with brown hair and blue eyes. Said she had been abandoned by her intended and had to sell her jewelry. She made me promise not to show it to just anyone, but she was sure the right couple would come along." The woman shook her head as if she had had enough of the fancies of young ladies but she reached under the counter for a cloth-covered tray and slowly brought it up to set on top of the displace case. "Paid her too much for these, I'm sure. I was always a soft touch for a pretty story. Here now," she removed the cloth to reveal a pendant and brooch, both twin star sapphires, one grayish-white, the other greenish-blue.

"They are very pretty," Laila said slowly, not wanting to drive the price up by showing too much interest. The old woman laughed.

"I'm too old for games, my dear. My price is on the tag. If you want them, or if your gentleman wants to buy them for you, pay me what's written and we'll all be happy, otherwise, go about your day and I'll go on with mine."

Laila reached over and straightened the tag, quickly adding the price of the two items on the tray along with the earrings to come up with a figure that, while large, was not unreasonable for rare sapphires.

"I'm afraid I don't carry that much on me while traveling in this part of town. However," Michel leaned in as if to share a secret. "I can offer you this for the earrings, necklace and brooch." He fanned an array of bills, letting her take in the assortment of zeros.

"I suppose I can make an exception," The old woman said as she snatched the bills from Michel's hands. They disappeared into the fold of her clothing before she leaned down and rummaged under the counter, finally unearthing a small, slightly battered wooden jewelry box. "This is the best I can do," she told them as she wrapped each of the pieces in ragged-edged bits of cloth and set them in the box. "Now then, something to make it less noticeable. As you said, this isn't the part of town you're likely used to." She shook her head as if unable to comprehend the foolishness of the rich. Sliding the box into a plain cloth bag she cinched it closed and handed it to Laila.

"Now off with you, back to your place with those beauties, and thank you most kindly. Stop back again when you're in the area." She waved them off, seeming anxious to be rid of them. Michel suspected she'd close shop as soon as they were out of sight and hide the money away.

"Perhaps we should find a cab." Michel suggested, anxious to get back to the hotel and examine their find. Laila just smiled and shook her head. She was headed towards the street market with a determined pace. Ray could spend hours in a bookstore and afterward, it was likely that he'd want some time alone with Florian. Laila didn't want to waste her day waiting for them.

Turning left at the next corner, they emerged into a sunlit square lined with vendor stalls and fragrant with the wares of flower sellers and bakers. Laila wove her way through shoppers and merchants, feeling just the smallest bit of nostalgia for the markets of her youth. In those early days when she and Ray traveled together, they'd often come to places like this for a bit of comfort. The sounds and smells were quite different in Europe compared to her memories, but she enjoyed them anyway.

With the little box tucked safely away in her skirt pocket, concealed by yards of cloth, they sampled warm sweetbreads and watched street performers. Several hours passed pleasantly before they both agreed it was time to return to the hotel to prepare for dinner with the Countess Kourey followed by the opera.

:end part 12:


	13. Chapter 13

"Don't fall asleep on me," Ray warned as he massaged Laila's fragrant healing ointment into Florian's reddened skin. A morning in the bookstore had led to a hurried light lunch and a long session in their hotel room. Florian had spent most of that session on his knees or bound to various pieces of furniture and Ray's touch was making him feel sleepy and well cared for.

"I'm afraid I was a bit enthusiastic with the whip. You might have a hard time sitting still this evening." Ray ran his hand over a particularly angry stripe that angled across Florian's lower back. "You need to tell me if I'm hurting you too much."

Florian shifted, looking up into his lover's eyes with complete openness. "You never hurt me too much, Ray. I trust you to stop before that happens and you always do."

Even after three years, it still amazed Ray that Florian could be so trusting. Almost from the start, the blond had entrusted himself to Ray and nothing had ever shaken that, not Azura's horrible betrayal, or Ray's own misguided defense of the man he once called brother. It left Ray feeling warm and protective to towards the blond, even though he knew Florian was perfectly capable of defending himself. Ray had hired an instructor to teach Florian self-defense and the blond had proven to be a fast learner. It made Ray feel better, even if it hadn't stopped the blond from stumbling into the middle of danger on a regular basis.

"We should get ready or Laila will come to find us." Florian gave Ray a wicked grin, adding. "Unless Michel has been entertaining her and we have to go find them."

"You have a dirty mind, Duke Rochefort." Ray told him, sounding impressed. Either Florian had learned a great deal thanks to Ray's influence, or he had never been quite as naive as he seemed. Ray was leaning more towards the later explanation these days. Sometimes he wondered what Florian would be like if his mother was still alive and Florian was trapped with her in that decaying mansion, still clinging to the remnants of Rochefort family pride. It seemed such a waste, but he certainly couldn't say anything about it to Florian.

"If you're planning on wearing that tonight you'll make the Countess Kourey very happy."

"What?" Ray asked, not fully registering Florian's words at first. After a second, he caught on and glanced down at the towel wrapped around his waist. He grinned and stood up, turning this way and that to model his only article of apparel. "Should I remind you that the Countess is a widow and still in mourning for her husband? To hear her tell it, she's planning to die childless and alone."

"Perhaps she should break that bit of news to her gardener and the fabric salesman who has a regular appointment to display his wares." Florian sat up, his skin glowing from the ointment and Ray's attentions. He slid off the bed gracefully and walked naked to the wardrobe to select a suit. The opera premiere was black tie so he only had two choices but he took his time, letting Ray's eyes linger as long as they liked.

"You've been spending too much time with ladies like your Cora and Matilde, they're turning you into a gossip."

"Never!" Florian turned to face Ray fully, his face flushed. "The Countess told me herself about the appointments and Alais mentioned the gardener. It's hardly my fault if I'm a good and sympathetic listener." He made a face. "I'd be happier if they didn't entrust me with their secrets. It gets tiresome trying to keep them all straight."

"My poor Florian," Ray moved closer and slid a hand down Florian's chest then up again and kept it moving past him into the wardrobe. He plucked out one of Florian's formal suits and handed it to him. "Wear that with the emerald pin. I'm wearing the amethyst."

Florian chuckled and shook his head, but he took the suit and started to dress. Ray was dressed and in the bathroom slicking back his hair when Florian joined him, stealing the brush out of his hands. "Let me or we'll be here all night. You always use too much pomade and it makes your hair sticky later. I like it softer and more natural, like this. You look too serious when your hair is slicked back."

"Is that why you never slick back your hair? Because it makes you look serious?" Ray reached up and ran his fingers through Florian's hair, letting it linger among the silky strands. Florian's hair was one of Ray's weaknesses.

"No, I don't slick it back because you hate sticky hair. Besides, I look silly like that. I look much better with bangs." Florian frowned, leaning forward past Ray and pulling a section of bangs down tight over his forehead. "I really should have gotten a trim."

"You're fine. I'm fine." Ray closed the container of pomade and tossed it down on the sink, reaching over to wipe his hands on a towel. "Shall we go?"

"Just a moment." Florian fussed with Ray's tie, then smoothed his lapels. He leaned in and stole a quick kiss before pulling back and pronouncing Ray acceptable. He was still laughing even when Ray pinched his sore backside.  
XXXXX

"They're twins," Laila almost shouted in her excitement. She and Michel had joined Florian and Ray and the foursome were in a carriage on the way to the restaurant to meet the Countess for dinner. Laila had been telling Ray and Florian about the new sapphires and her new theory. "Twin necklaces. That has to be the explanation."

"But that doesn't explain the rest of it," Michel reminded her, placing a calming hand on Laila's arm. It wouldn't do to arrive for dinner flushed and excited or the Countess would demand to know what had happened. Michel turned his attention to the other men, leaning in slightly to tell them how, when he'd reached into his pocket for change to buy Laila a flower, he'd found a wad of bills - the exact sum he'd already paid the old woman for the sapphires.

"Clearly someone wants us to have these gems, but why? They're cursed." Florian's eyes widened and he turned to Ray. "Do you think they want to curse us? I once read that a cursed item can be given, but if it's purchased, the curse loses its power."

"I imagine it's possible, but the person planning this would have to believe in curses and be very wealthy. If Laila is correct and there are two Pleiades necklaces, we would need fourteen specific twin star sapphires. Even discounting the two in Noel's bear, given how rare and expensive the gems are, even if they were all in one place, it would cost a fortune to acquire them. Factor in the research and travel involved in gathering them from across Europe, perhaps even beyond, and the cost could easily double, even triple. Who could possibly want to curse us badly enough to go to such trouble and expense?" Ray paused, looking at each of them meaningfully. "And that doesn't take into account the efforts to make Florian ill and the people like that woman at the museum who were most likely hired to discredit him or create a scandal."

"What about the false Noir?" Laila wondered, giving Florian a pitying look; the man seemed to be shocked into temporary silence while he pondered Ray's words. "We haven't heard anything about him lately, but wasn't he stealing only twin star sapphires?"

"He was," Ray confirmed. "And he was also very careful to make sure his victim saw him after each robbery. That suggests that he wanted the blame placed on Noir."

"But why? And why did he stop? Do you think he only did it to steal the rest of the Seven Sisters to make two complete sets?"

"That's the most reasonable explanation. But we'll have to continue this discussion later. We're nearly at the restaurant." Ray leaned back, his eyes unfocused as he concentrated on putting all the pieces together. In the silence, Florian remembered something, but before he could ask about it, the carriage jerked to a stop.

"Count Courland." The Countess brushed past Florian and Ray to extend her hand to Michel. "I'm so pleased you could join us." With a rustle of silk she turned and acknowledged Ray, Florian and Laila briefly, her expression unusually stiff. Linking her arm with Michel's she led the man off towards the private room that she'd reserved.

Florian and Ray exchanged a confused look, wondering what had caused the Countess to resort to such a slight. For a woman such as her, ignoring a social peer was the gravest insult she could offer. They followed several steps behind her, not speaking until they entered the private room. There were a group of waiters circulating with trays of champagne and platters of dainty appetizers. Alais was there in an ill-fitting gown of yellow silk that made her look jaundiced. She started towards Florian and the others only to be called back sharply by the Countess. On the other side of the room, Cora and Matilde huddled together watching everything avidly.

"It appears that we've done something unseemly." Florian said, trying to make light of it but not quite succeeding. He was clearly reviewing all of his actions over the last few days and coming up with only one incident likely to earn him such treatment. "Perhaps you were right about someone trying to create a scandal; they must have heard about the scene in museum."

"They could be speculating about our relationship. Whenever they get bored that gets dragged out again." Ray drained his flute of champagne and signaled for another. Beside him Laila snorted in disgust and headed off towards Alais determined to get some answers.

"This might be messy." Ray commented, trying to hide his amusement at Laila's expression. Poor, meek Alais didn't stand a chance.

"Speaking of mess, Earl Bainbridge is here with his son." Florian watched as the Countess made her excuses to Michel and swooped down on the Earl. "Oh dear, I think I've been replaced as a prospective suitor for Alais. Poor Dudley." Florian leaned over his champagne glass and added in an undertone. "His boyfriend will be most annoyed."

Ray's sudden burst of laughter drew everyone's attention, and a glare from the Countess. He raised his glass to her in salute and smiled pleasantly.

"Florian," Michel said as he rejoined the two men. "The Countess tells me you've been a very bad aristocrat. It's not that you're a womanizer, you understand. In fact she's glad to finally put those perverse rumors about you and your Count to rest at last. It's just that you chose someone so common... so unrefined... so not Alais."

"Ah." Florian said nodding before signaling for another champagne. He was starting to feel just the slightest but floaty but he took another sip anyway. "So now we know my crime. But what, pray tell, has Ray done to earn the Countess' wrath."

"I can answer that one," Laila said as she rejoined the group. "Apparently you didn't answer her letter."

"Letter? What letter?" Ray broke off, one hand reaching up to pat his inside jacket pocket automatically even though he was wearing his tuxedo and not one of his usual suit coats. Realization struck and he swore under his breath. "I forgot about the damned thing entirely." He looked around at the others defensively. "And you know it."

"Yes, I do." Laila said placidly. "And when I explained to Alais about someone trying to poison Florian she was most sympathetic. I'm not sure I've done you a favor, however." Laila gestured discretely towards the Countess who was conferring with one of the staff. "It looks like one of you had better be prepared to discuss the weather with Alais at dinner."

And indeed, that's exactly what Ray found himself doing for two interminable hours while Florian sat at the Countess' right hand and Michel sat at her left. Dudley found himself at the far end of the table beside Cora and across from Matilde. Ray envied him every minute of those two hours.

"You don't mind if I steal your Count away, do you dear?" Countess Kourey gave Florian a wide smile and latched onto Ray's arm, tugging the man away, completely oblivious to his expression. For a moment Florian wondered of Ray was going to shout at her or try to run away. Either option seemed likely and Florian was torn between trying to save him or sitting back and watching the show until Michel moved in and averted the potential crisis.

"Can we go yet?" Ray demanded quietly as he returned to the side of the room where Laila and Florian were waiting. Countess Kourey had hired carriages to take them all to the opera house even though it was only a short walk from the restaurant. Ray was tempted to walk anyway if only to settle some of the enormous meal. He usually didn't eat so much but whenever he ran out of things to say to Alais, or whenever he wanted to say something to the dimwitted girl, he'd taken a bite of food instead. Now he was irritated, overfull and dreading three hours of listening to people scream at each other with orchestral accompaniment.

"It's the story of King Arthur," Florian reminded him gently, brushing an imaginary hair off Ray's shoulder just so he had an excuse to touch him. "And it was written by a Parisian. A pity he didn't live to see this debut. I've heard the opera house here is magnificent."

"Much the same as any other," Ray sniffed, but his expression softened in response to Florian's obvious delight. The blond adored opera and plays while Ray usually found them a bother. The works themselves were fine but the amount of socializing required before, during intermission, and after was often irritating or tedious.

"Let's go see what your ladies are gossiping about." Laila suggested with a wicked gleam in her eyes. If the Countess Kourey was going to monopolize Laila's escort, then Laila would have to find her entertainment elsewhere.

"Take Florian. I'm going to the lounge for a cigar. Who knows if I'll have time for one later." Ray hurried out, a cigar already clenched in his teeth.

"I wish he'd enjoy these events a little more," Florian said wistfully. He really did like attending the opera and didn't want to spend most of the evening fretting over his temperamental lover. He'd heard tales of the Brussels Opera House with its magnificent giltwork and murals on the ceiling. He was looking forward to seeing it in person. He felt a little foolish, but some part of him felt protective towards his beloved Paris opera house. Even as a young teen he'd loved going there and dreamed of having permission to explore all the corners and passageways of the beautiful place. While some boys dreamed of faraway lands, Florian craved adventures in places much closer to home.

"Rochefort, old man." Dudley approached with the air of someone on the verge of panic. Some of his hair had escaped its dressing and was hanging askew over one eye. "I should thank you and the Count for whatever you did that got me off the Countess' list of likely prospects. It's not that I dislike Alais, you understand, but could you imagine having the Countess as part of your family?"

"She is part of his family if you go back far enough," Laila said with enough of a smile that Florian knew she was having fun at Dudley's expense. The man was almost twitching with nerves now but he'd had more than one joke at Florian's expense over the years so the blond wasn't in a hurry to soothe his concerns. "In fact," Laila continued, glancing at Florian for a second before skewering Dudley with her eyes. "I believe she's connected to your family tree as well."

Dudley made a strangled noise and, giving each of them a look, excused himself and hurried off towards the gents room. Florian was feeling a bit bad for the man and was ready to follow him when one of the restaurant employees announced that the carriages had arrived.

"Go along with you," Dudley's father waved off Florian and Laila before they could do more than indicate where Dudley had gone. "I'll be along shortly with that son of mine." His tone of voice promised nothing good for Dudley and Florian felt even worse for teasing him. He thought of the man's "companion" waiting at home for him and felt kinship for Dudley in a way he never had before. It was an open secret among certain people that Dudley would be forced into a marriage, probably sooner rather than later to help him get over his "phase". It was at times like this when Florian found a small bit of comfort in being the last of his line; there was no one to separate him from Ray.

"Let's get going," Ray grumbled, reappearing at their sides with the pungent scent of cigar clinging to him. Florian turned towards him and inhaled, taking in both the familiar scent and the presence of his lover.

It was milder than usual for that time of year and Laila was glad she didn't have to worry about a cloak in addition to the volumes of material in her gown. She was much better at wearing "proper" clothes for these events, but she didn't think she'd ever consider them comfortable. Why women insisted on shoving themselves into unnatural shapes and putting on clothes that were so confining was something she'd never understand.

"You look lovely this evening." Michel said, leaning close and murmuring in her ear. His breath ghosted over the bare skin of her neck, the small patch not covered by her wrap. Laila shivered a little and smiled, reconsidering, just for a second, the advantages of dressing this way.

Michel leaned even closer and put his arm around her shoulder, drawing her against his side. Across the carriage, Ray had his arm around Florian under the pretense of plucking away an imaginary loose thread. The two Courlands looked each other in the eyes and exchanged brief smiles. They might not always agree on, well, anything, but they were no longer in needless competition with each other.

When the carriage stopped, Ray didn't protest when Michel exited first and turned to help Laila out. Michel was on his best, most charming behavior for the evening so Ray promised himself not to goad the man. He'd save that for the next morning. After all, Michel would be in town for as long as they were so there would be plenty of opportunities to annoy him.

Ray left the carriage and turned to watch as Florian descended, wishing he had an excuse to offer his hand to the blond. Instead, Ray took out another cigar and lit it. Michel and Laila went inside but Florian remained at Ray's side, keeping a companionable silence while Ray smoked.

"We should find our seats soon," Florian said quietly, his eyes bright in the glow of the streetlamps. "The curtain goes up in twenty minutes and I'd rather not have to climb over anyone."

"Not to worry," Ray said nonchalantly. "I've hired a box."

"A box?" Florian's tone was a mix of astonishment and delight. "However did you manage that? This opera's been sold out for weeks."

"It's always good to be prepared," Ray replied, giving Florian a smug little grin. "Don't I always tell you that?"

"Yes, but... a box." Florian gazed up at the large building as if seeing it with different eyes. His face was tinted a delicate pink, a mix of the cool night air and excitement. Unable to help himself, Florian cast a quick glance around then reached out and squeezed Ray's hand. "Thank you." However Ray had managed such a feat, he had done it for Florian and the blond intended to be very, very grateful when they were back in the hotel.

Laila and Michel were obviously in on the secret because they were waiting by the door to the private box when Florian and Ray arrived. They stood back and watched as Ray opened the door for Florian and ushered him inside.

The blond looked around, eyes wide, taking in the burgundy and gold dИcor, the plush velvet cushioned chairs and the fine brocade draperies. He stepped up to the edge of the box and surveyed the theatre, marveling at how different everything appeared from here as compared to his usual vantage point among the crowd.

"Don't fall over, you'll crush someone." Ray teased, earning a glare from Florian. But the blond was so delighted he couldn't even hold the pretense of annoyance for long. Instead, he came back to Ray's side and stood as close as he dared while any number of eyes might be watching them.

"Your glasses," Michel said, pushing two pairs of opera glasses at them before seating Laila. There was room in the box for two people to sit in front, and the other two to sit behind, slightly elevated by a step. Ray insisted that Florian sit beside Laila in the front and took the seat behind him while Michel was seated behind Laila. After the lights went down, Ray slid his chair forward and, using the advantages of dim lighting stretched his legs forward so his leg was brushing against Florian's.

Despite his complaints, Ray didn't really mind opera and he found the first act interesting enough to hold his attention, or at least keep him awake.

"I need a drink." Michel announced as soon as the house lights came up for intermission. He offered Laila his arm and the two took off as if they were being chased. Ray and Florian followed at a more sedate pace, the end of the first act still lingering in their minds.

"There you are, dear boy!" The Countess swooped down on Florian with Alais in tow, looking a bit worse for wear. "I was so hoping you'd be seated near us. You didn't tell us you had a box. Such a terrible tease you are dear Florian. Not even a word about such a thing, and here Alais would so enjoy the chance to see a private box. I simply can't justify such an indulgence you know. Your Count must be extremely fond of opera."

"Indeed he is," Florian stumbled over the words as his eyes scanned the crowd for his lover. He caught a brief glance of the man's back as he fled towards the bar and cast a few dark thoughts in his direction. "About the box, Miss Alais. I really couldn't presume..."

"Nonsense," Michel scolded, appearing at Florian's elbow with Laila at his side. They each had a half-empty wine glass and looked like they were enjoying this show far more than the opera itself. "I'm sure Ray wouldn't deny Alais the chance to see a private box. There's time yet, Florian, if you escort her there straight away."

Florian gave Michel and Laila a look then turned and bowed to Alais, extending his hand gracefully. "My lady, would you do me the honor of accompanying me? I assure you I will have you back in time for the curtain." Alais giggled breathily and wiped her hand not so discretely on her gown before extending it to Florian. Together the couple disappeared into the crowd.

"I really should have a word with the Earl about Dudley, but I wanted..." The Countess craned her neck, looking for Ray but not finding him in the sea of bodies. "Ah well, I just wanted to tell him about the sapphire." She leaned in towards Michel and Laila. "We were on the train together last week. The one where I was practically assaulted by that horrid Noir. But the Count was so kind and helpful that I wanted to make sure to tell him what happened. I had intended to contact my solicitor about the sapphire Noir stole, but when I arrived at my dear friends' house - she was so kind as to offer me a place to stay when I simply couldn't face being alone in a hotel where I could be assaulted again - well, there was a package waiting. Apparently someone sent me this stunning pin - you see here, the one with the emerald and pearls? Well, there was a note and it simply said "to replace your sapphire. Can you imagine that?" She leaned in even closer and said, "You don't suppose the Count... " She broke off with a giggle and actually blushed, causing Michel and Laila to drain their glasses and look around frantically for a servant with more wine.

:end chapter 13:


	14. Chapter 14

Ray stood off to the side sipping his wine and smiling pleasantly at those who passed, his eyes on his cousin and Laila. He smiled when the Countess leaned closer and gripped Michel's arm, thankful that she'd found him first. He was a little annoyed that she'd sent Florian off with Alais, but the second act would start in ten minutes. Perhaps he'd move his chair a bit closer and try leaning forward a little. Not too much, of course, just enough to get a better view of the stage.

Setting his empty glass on a small table nearby he rejoined his friends just as Florian returned with Alais. He held back a little, watching as Florian handed Alais back to the Countess with his most charming smile and deftly avoided the Countess hints that he invite them to watch the second act from the box. Good thing, Ray thought, visualizing the six of them in such a space. Besides, he had plans that didn't involve the Countess and her efforts to find Alais a husband.

"Ladies," Ray moved forward and bowed. "Forgive us for keeping you. I'm sure you'll want to return to your seats before the curtain rises."

"Yes, of course..." The Countess cast one last hopeful look around the group before admitting she wasn't going to get the invitation she wanted. She took Alais' arm a bit roughly and towed her away with just the barest of courtesies.

"Shall we?" Michel offered Laila his arm and she batted her eyes at him in such an absurd manner that he laughed all the way to the box. Florian and Ray trailed behind, highly amused.  
XXXXX

As the opera neared the dramatic finale, Florian felt a cloth brush against his hand. Through misty eyes he looked down at the handkerchief, then up at the face of his lover who was pretending to be focused on the opera. Florian took the cloth with a murmur of thanks and dabbed at his eyes, very thankful that Michel has asked him to trade seats when they'd returned to the box after intermission. The view of the stage was still excellent and this seat had the advantage of more privacy. He'd pushed his chair close to Ray's and several times during the intense drama, he'd dared to touch Ray's hand.

When the curtain fell, he wiped at his face one last time, squeezing Ray's hand gratefully before slipping the damp cloth into his own pocket. He applauded enthusiastically for the duration of the curtain call and remained seated, still looking at the stage even after the houselights came on and the murmurs of the departing crowd filled the theatre.

"May I... sit here just a moment? I'd just like a little time alone." He looked up at Ray with slightly reddened eyes that weren't sad at all, instead they were bright with joy. Ray couldn't deny him such a simple request so he merely brushed his hand against Florian's shoulder and told him to meet them in the lobby. It would take a while to find a cab and Ray was sure the Countess would make one more attempt at pairing Alais with Florian before the evening was over.

Another week and Ray, Florian and Laila would return to Paris. Hopefully the Countess would travel elsewhere, or at least remain here in Brussels. Ray had business to keep him busy and there was a backlog of correspondence waiting for Florian's attention now that the mysterious illness had been taken care of. Perhaps Ray would find another hotel for the duration of their stay, just to be cautious.

As for the appearance of the sapphires, it seemed as their benefactor, if indeed that's what this person was, would find them wherever they were staying. He'd managed to track their movements throughout the city seemingly without much effort.

It would be late when they returned to the hotel and Ray had plans for a few nighttime activities before bed, but first thing in the morning he intended to examine all of the sapphires and perhaps determine if there were, as Laila suggested, two Pleiades necklaces.

"Where's Florian?" Michel asked when he returned from the gentleman's lounge, his eyes scanning the crowded lobby. People were slowly leaving in pairs and small groups but there was still a lot of milling around and conversations as people socialized or made plans for a late visit to a nearby restaurant.

"Still upstairs." Ray checked his pocketwatch. "I should go get him. He has a tendency to lose track of time." Ray made a face - surely the blond didn't manage to get lost in a place like this. It was true that Florian had absolutely no sense of direction, but even he couldn't get lost between the box and the lobby.

"Here." Ray shoved Laila's wrap into Michel's hands. "She should be back soon. Wait here while I get Florian. I don't want to have to look for you too." Ray took the steps as quickly as he could without attracting too much attention. People were still lingering on the stairs and in the hallway leading to the boxes and he had to excuse himself several times to get around them. Finally reaching the box he opened the door, ready to tease his lover. He didn't expect to find the room empty.

"Florian?" Ray checked the small space even though it was clear Florian wasn't there. Annoyed, he left the box and retraced his path to the lobby wondering how Florian had managed to pass him without them seeing each other. "Have you seen him?" He asked Michel and Laila but the pair just shook their heads, unconcerned. They were used to Ray looking for the blond.

"Perhaps he's in the gents?" Michel suggested. Shall I look?"

"No, we'll wait. The crowd is finally clearing out. He can't be much longer." Ray's expression didn't quite match his words and Michel took pity on him.

"No bother, I could stand to move around a bit. Sitting for so long after that meal; I'll have a bad night's sleep if I don't walk a bit." He hurried off before Ray could object leaving Laila and Ray to exchange worried looks.

"I should stretch my legs too. Why don't you take a walk over there and I'll go here. We'll meet back here in a few minutes." Ray just nodded and walked off, stopping briefly to converse with a few people and asking each if they had seen Florian. When he returned to the meeting spot, Laila and Michel were waiting with equally worried expressions.

"I'll find the manager," Michel offered, taking off before Ray could object. He and Laila watched as the lobby emptied and staff headed towards the upper floors to clean the boxes and balcony. A few stray groups wandered down the stairs and the lobby emptied even more. Soon there were only eight people remaining √ a group of six that seemed unable to decide what restaurant they wanted to go to, and Ray and Laila. The group was just leaving when Michel returned with the manager, a tall, thin man with a pleasant but longsuffering expression on his face.

"Madame, Count." He bowed to them then gestured towards the stairs. "I am Henri Telsonne. Count Courland tells me that your companion is missing. I assure you, these things happen all the time. Some of our patrons are so overwhelmed by a performance that they actually fall asleep once it's over. If you'll come to my office, you can have a seat while my staff checks all of the boxes. This way, if you please."

"Thank you, but we'll wait here. If, as you say, Duke Rochefort has simply fallen asleep he'll be joining us in a matter of minutes." Ray's tone was pleasant but firm and the manager acquiesced without discussion. Instead he extracted a large set of keys from his pocket and selected one. He inserted it into a recessed panel and a door opened revealing a supply of chairs and other oddments. He dragged three chairs out, waving off their offers of help and offered them to his guests.

"Now then, please be comfortable and I will join the search for your companion. I will be back shortly."

Indeed, Henri was true to his word, returning a mere ten minutes later, wiping perspiration off his forehead as he descended the stairs. The trio had given up any attempt at conversation and were waiting in silence as he approached.

"Perhaps the Duke was distracted by the crowd and has already returned to his lodging." Henri offered with a weak smile. It wasn't the first time that had happened, and he hated being the target of the inconvenienced parties' irritation. Thankfully, this group didn't seem the type to scream and throw things.

"Perhaps," Ray responded neutrally, knowing Florian would never leave by himself. He was a bit scattered, but he was never inconsiderate. Ray stood and handed the man a card on which he'd written the name and address of the hotel where they were staying. "You will contact us if he turns up?"

"Of course, sir." Henri accepted the car and tucked it into his breast pocket before bowing formally. "My apologies for an unfortunate end to what I hope was a pleasant evening."

Ray simply nodded and left, heading out of the lobby towards the carriage that was waiting for them. His mind was working furiously as he determined his next course of action. He was sure Florian's disappearance had something to do with the sapphires. Now all he had to do was solve the riddle and find his Amethyst. Again.

And this time, damnit, he was putting him on a leash.  
XXXXX

"I've done what I can for now," Michel told Ray when Laila let him into Ray's hotel suite. Michel took his jacket off and tossed it across the back of a chair before loosening his tie and tossing that on top of the jacket. "I've sent word out to all my local contacts. Now we wait."

There was a long, awkward silence and then Michel asked, "May I see them?" He didn't have to elaborate, they knew what he was referring too. Ray hesitated a moment then retreated to the bedroom. He returned a moment later carrying a velvet pouch containing all of the sapphires.

Ray pulled a small table closer and spread the gems out across its' surface.

"Those are the sister stones?"

"That's all of them," Laila confirmed. There were fourteen all together, including a few late additions that had appeared carefully placed among Florian's underwear. The blond had been more upset at the thought of an unknown someone seeing his undergarments than he had at the appearance of more rare gems.

The sapphires looked different, spread out across the table. There was even a set that looked suspiciously like the ones from Noel's bear.

"So they are twins." Michel shook his head at the sight of the rare sapphires arranged to match Laila's sketch of the Pleiades. "Now what?" He wondered, and they weren't sure if he was talking to himself or asking a question. He pulled a chair up next to Laila and studied the gems.

"Now we examine them." Ray answered, laying out his lock picks and other instruments that might be useful in examining the gems and their settings. While he prepared, Michel reached over and picked up one of the largest gems. He fumbled it and it fell, bouncing off the edge of the table before landing on the floor with a soft thud.

"Oh dear!" Michel had picked up the stone was now holding it out to show Ray that it had been loosened from its setting. The backing was nothing special √ just a plain, slightly battered silver oval with four prongs to hold the sapphire. One of the prongs had broken when it fell and now the stone was loose. As Ray looked at it, Laila gasped and reached out to take it. She tilted it and shook it until a hint of yellowed paper was visible. She scanned the desk for something to help free the paper and laughed when Ray handed her one of his lock picks. The thin instrument worked and soon the paper fell into Ray's waiting hand. It was very old and stiff and Ray had to unfold it carefully for fear of it cracking.

"My curse is this: two hearts forever separated." Ray read the note out loud, squinting to make out the badly faded writing. It was a written in a flowing, feminine hand and Ray wondered if it was Madame de Villiers or Minette who put it there, or even if it was someone else. It was only then that something else occurred to him: according to Laila, Minette and Odile both had the mid-sized white sapphires. Why had Minette kept one of the smaller stones for herself and given the largest one away? And who had she given it to? What had happened to them? Was there anything in Laila's research?

"I wonder who had this after Minette," Laila said, as if she was reading Ray's mind.

"We should check the other stones," Michel said as he picked up one of the mid-sized stones and peered at it intently.

"The note was under the largest stone." Ray picked up the large bluish-purple stone. "Let's see if there's one under its twin."

He worked carefully while Michel and Laila watched. Laila was surprised by how calmly he was handling Florian's disappearance. It was the look in his eyes and the set of his jaw that told her how upset he was.

Determined to help in any way she could, Laila excused herself for a moment to return to her room where she retrieved two notebooks and a thick volume she'd brought from home. Settling into her chair again, she handed one to Michel and instructed him to write down everything he could about the stones, starting with the smallest. "Trace each one, then describe it as fully as you can √ size, color, clarity. Describe the setting too. Imagine that someone has to read your description and then pick that stone out from among this lot." He took the notebook and set to work with a comforting smile.

Laila took the second notebook and the book and opened it at one of her many markers. She scanned that page and several after it before moving on the next marker. She was concentrating so fiercely that she almost forgot about Ray's task until he let out a cry of triumph.

"My wish is this: two souls united." He read, squinting to make out the faded ink on the ancient bit of parchment.

"Look!" Michel grabbed Ray's wrist and turned the paper over. When the light caught it at the right angle another bit of writing appeared, so faded it was almost gone. Ray took up his jeweler's loupe and studied it, turning the paper several ways before finding the best angle. "It looks like a name: Estelle."

"Check the other one!" Laila hopped up out of her seat with excitement. She was paging through the book frantically, searching for something she half-remembered reading for her research.

"There!" Michel pointed to the faint blur and he and Ray huddled over it trying to make it out. "It starts with an 'E'." Michel looked up. "Maybe it's the same person - Estelle."

"No, there's an 'r' at the end and it looks like a 't' in the middle."

"Esther." Laila said confidently, her finger on a line in the book. She looked at them both then read the line out loud: It was rumored there was a half-sister, Esther, but there is no mention of her in any of the de Villier's family records."

"So the Grande Dame who had the Pleiades may have had a half-sister named Esther but no one in the family would acknowledge her. I don't suppose there is any way to track her especially since we don't even know her last name."

"We would have to be very lucky to find her." Laila confirmed Michel's statement with a nod. A yawn caught her and she hurried to cover it. "Sorry."

"Not at all." Michel checked his pocketwatch. "Perhaps we should all get a few hours rest. We'll get an early start tomorrow. I'm sure we'll have Florian back by dinnertime."

"I don't..." Laila hovered beside Ray uncertainly, wishing she could offer her dear friend some form of comfort. She knew from bitter experience that her comfort wasn't what he wanted. The only person who could soothe Ray was the very one who was missing. She blinked away the first mist of tears and turned to Michel. "A few hours, no more."

"Ray," Michel waited until the man finally looked up. "Rest while you can. Florian will need you at your best tomorrow." He knew that Ray wouldn't listen, but he felt obligated to say the words anyway. Michel held his hand out to Laila but she leaned close and pressed a light kiss against Ray's cheek before taking the offered hand.

"Good night, Ray." She said softly before she let Michel lead her away. She wanted comfort tonight, although she felt guilty for having it while Ray went without. But she also knew it would do no good to stay with Ray, he needed time in private to grieve and rage so he would be able to think clearly when their search began.  
XXXXX

It was after two in the morning when Ray abandoned his study of the sapphires. His eyes kept blurring, obscuring the clues he was desperately searching for. They would have to wait. Everything would have to wait, no matter how much he resented that fact.

Stumbling into the bathroom, he went through his nighttime routine by rote, then changed into his nightclothes and climbed into the cold bed alone with a sense of loss so intense his body vibrated with it. He reached out and gathered Florian's pillow in his hands, pulling it close as if to hug it. At the last second, with a scowl of self-disgust, he shoved it under his head. Shifting to get comfortable he realized what he was hearing - the faint crinkle of paper.

Sitting bold upright he grabbed the pillow and tore off the case, throwing it aside before snatching up the paper that fell into his lap.

As he scanned the note, his throat tightened. It wasn't possible.

Leaping out of bed he threw open the wardrobe and tore through his attache case carelessly, extracting the battered accounts book he always carried. It was a record of Florian's debt and it had become both an object of irritation and a memento of affection between them.

With shaking hands, Ray opened it to the latest entry and read the number, then re-read the note. It was true then, or else it was a very, very sick joke. He folded the note and tucked it into the book, not wanting to see those words one second longer: debt paid in full.

Dropping onto the edge of the bed, Ray considered waking Laila but immediately dismissed the idea. What could she do at this time of night? In the morning he would go to the bank and check his account, and Florian's, but he knew he'd find everything as the note indicated. His precious Amethyst was no longer his.

A shiver of realization passed through him, making Ray dive for the book and note again. He stared at the writing, concentrating, seeking confirmation and hoping for denial. He got confirmation: he'd recognize Azura's handwriting anywhere, no matter how much time had passed.

Clutching the note in his hand, Ray strode to the window and moved the curtain aside to stare out into the darkness. His lover was out there, with Ray's dearest childhood friend, the very man who wanted Florian dead.

:end part 13:


	15. Chapter 15

Florian came to lying on a bed. He bolted upright with a gasp, immediately checking his clothing. Thankfully it was intact, but his head was pounding and his heart was racing as he scanned the room, trying to determine where he was. The last thing he remembered was leaving the private box after the opera.

"Your virtue, if you still claim to have any, is safe here, little lord." It was the voice of Florian's nightmares and it was coming from a darkened corner just a few strides away. Florian flinched and scrambled backwards towards the far side of the bed as a familiar form emerged into the lamplight.

For a moment, Florian thought his eyes were playing tricks on him - they were a bit watery and his head was still pounding. He hadn't expected Azura to have changed so much in only two years. The man in front of him was not the towering giant that tormented Florian's dreams. This man wasn't as imposing or as coldly arrogant as Florian remembered. Had Azura had ever looked that way or had Florian's nightmare visions exaggerated the man into myth? The figure in front of him wasn't godlike or a demon; he was very much human and the cane he used only emphasized that.

"Why am I here?" Florian wanted to sound fearless but even to his own ears his tone was that of a petulant child. He was frightened almost beyond rational thought yet he clung as well as he could to his sanity for Ray's sake. If Azura was back, Ray was in danger.

"I considered inviting you to tea but this seemed so much more entertaining." Unlike his appearance, Azura's voice hadn't changed, it was still full of condescension and his expression was that of someone forced to look at something unpleasant.

"You would think so." Florian countered, proud that, although it was barely above a whisper, his voice didn't waver. "What do you want from me?"

"Want? From you?" Azura's tone made it seem as if that was the most absurd question he'd ever been asked. "My dear Amethyst, I want nothing. Especially from you. My only intention in bringing you here is to provide you and my dear friend Ray with a gift." Azura moved forward and Florian couldn't help but notice how heavily he leaned on his cane. It seemed as if there was something wrong with his left side and, although he tried to hide it, he was clearly in pain.

"You see, I've held your reputations, your fortunes, your very lives in my hands for the last two years. And now, I give them back to you as a gift. Indeed, I give you even more." Azura pulled a chair over to the bedside and sat heavily. For a moment he looked exhausted but he twisted his lips into a smirk and regarded Florian so coldly that the blond flinched backwards again.

"Such gratitude," Azura lamented. "And after I've given you the gift of independence. Oh yes," he said in answer to Florian's skeptical look. "I've put enough money in your account, not to pay off your debt, which I've already done, but to leave you with a fortune to rival the richest of your peers. You're not quite as well-off as your beloved Ray but then he has a rather lucrative hobby."

"As for Ray, I've given him freedom from the burden of you. You can be equals now, if you so choose. He is no longer your master, and you are no longer dependent on him, nor can you continue to use him as your shield."

"Why?" Florian asked helplessly, his mind whirling with confusion. He felt light-headed and a bit queasy. "If you wanted to help us as you say, to give us these gifts, why the poison and the plots? Why steal sapphires from all over Europe to reassemble the twin Pleiades if all you wanted to do was let us go free?"

"Free?" Azura threw back his head and laughed, making Florian very uncomfortable and a little angry. He didn't understand any of this and he was worried about Ray. All he wanted was to go back to the hotel and reassure his lover that everything was all right.

"My naive little noble. What makes you think you'll be free? You'll soon find the freedom I've given you is just what I intended it to be - a curse. Do you think your precious Ray will find you so appealing if you're not bound by a debt? You call him 'master', don't you? When you play your private games? But will you yield to him so willingly when you're his equal?" Azura regarded Florian assessingly. "Not that you'll ever truly be his equal as a person - Ray is a rare and exotic creature, like a fine Arabian while you are nothing but a primped up pony. When your fancy ribbons fade, you'll be nothing but another piece of horseflesh and that fine Arabian will turn his attention elsewhere."

Azura stood and moved to the bed where he leaned over and pressed Florian down easily despite the blond's desperate resistance. He placed a hand on Florian's face and stared intently into his eyes until Florian stilled, his body taut with fear.

"A pretty Amethyst may amuse Ray for a while but there's always a more enticing jewel waiting to be claimed. Someday soon you'll need that money I've given you. Perhaps it will buy you companions to warm your empty bed, but it won't soothe you as you pine for your lover or make it easier to watch him from afar when he's replaced you with someone more worthy of his attentions."

Azura draped himself over Florian, pinning the smaller body to the bed. It amused him to feel the blond's fear increase, to feel his breathing quicken and his body tremble. The feeling of power revived Azura a little and for just a moment he was tempted to claim more of it, to take the blond one last time. His hands loosened cloth and found skin underneath, but it was not the smooth flesh of the innocent he'd once sullied. He could feel the raised stripes, most likely caused by a whip. With a laugh Azura pulled back, releasing Florian and watching as the blond tried to recover himself.

"I've ruined you, Florian, last of the ancient line of noble de Rocheforts. It will be most amusing to watch your descent."

"Why?" Florian asked, embarrassed to feel tears on his face. He refused to lift his hand to wipe them away. He had never been ashamed of the games he and Ray played until now, but under the cruel blue gaze he felt dirtier than he had even when Azura raped him.

"Because you took Ray from me." Azura pulled back, regarding Florian as coldly as he had the day he sent him out into the city of Morocco with an assassin on his trail. "And you are not worthy of him."

"Then punish me! Don't hurt Ray; he was your friend once, and he loved you. It was you who destroyed that." Despite his fear, Florian found the courage to defend his lover. He had never consciously wanted anyone dead before, but at this moment, if he had a weapon he would have gladly used it to remove Azura once and for all.

"What a pretty world you live in." Azura laughed and Florian's expression only made him laugh harder. "Perhaps that is part of your allure; Ray has always had a weakness for fancy tales. I never liked them. I live in the real world, where power is everything. You with your useless compassion and he with his pretty gems, perhaps you are better suited than I thought. Regardless, you are still not worthy of him and it would bring me great pleasure to eliminate you once and for all." Azura leaned forward once again, gripping Florian's chin tightly, letting his fingernails dig painfully into Florian's skin.

"I haven't forgotten how you tried to kill me. I still might change my mind in the future and have you eliminated. But I think this will be much more satisfying, watching you and Ray suffer, your relationship failing and you both pretending until finally the truth wins out and you separate. He'll move on, take another lover, perhaps even a woman this time. And you, with your proud lineage and your noble airs will have two choices, let your family line die out or fall into a loveless marriage, produce a brat or two to make your dear, departed mother proud, and then wither away until you are nothing but a hollow shell. Perhaps I'll kill you then, out of mercy, but only after you kneel at my feet and beg."

"You're wrong about us," Florian said firmly, drawing on all of his inner reserves of strength and courage to face the man who had nearly driven him to suicide. "I'll accept your money, and even the Pleiades and the curse that goes with them but I won't accept your judgment or your predictions." Florian moved warily, never taking his eyes off of Azura as he pushed past him to reach the side of the bed and finally stand. He was a little unsteady because of the drug that had been used to render him unconscious, but he firmed his knees and turned to face his enemy.

"I accept your challenge and offer you one in return. You are welcome to watch us for five years. If in that time your prediction comes true, you've won and you may come to me and do what you will - gloat if you want, even kill me if you choose. But, if at the end of that time, Ray and I are still together then I want your word that you will leave us alone. Forever."

Florian walked unsteadily to the writing desk on the other side of the room and opened the drawer to extract two pieces of stationery. Taking up the pen he wrote two copies of that challenge, proud that his hand did not falter even when Azura came and stood behind him, leaning down over his shoulder to read as Florian wrote. When Florian was done, he signed both copies then handed the pen to Azura. The man laughed and took the implement, signing quickly. Moving faster than Florian could react, he grabbed Florian's hand and drove the point of the fountain pen into it. Grabbing the wounded hand Azura turned it and held it over the pages, squeezing until three drops of blood fell onto each sheet.

"Now it's valid." Azura said with a laugh as he pricked his own finger and added drops of his own blood. He gripped Florian's chin and forced his bleeding finger into the blond's mouth while he lifted Florian's injured hand and licked at the wound. Florian was tempted to bite the finger but instead he licked it meekly, his eyes downcast, averted from that haunting blue eye. He had nearly used up his reserves of courage; he could feel himself starting to tremble again and his head was throbbing.

Azura gave Florian's hand one last lick, then released it to fall limply to the desktop. He picked up one of the contracts and tucked it away inside his robe while the other he tucked into Florian's jacket pocket.

"Perhaps I underestimated you, my dear Amethyst. You are more amusing than I remember. I suppose that could be the reason Ray keeps you around. You're like a puppy, barking and showing your teeth like this. But I'll play your game for now. In five years however..." Azura put both hands on the arms of the chair and pressed Florian back into the seat. When Florian could no longer retreat, Azura moved in and claimed his mouth in a demanding kiss, holding it long enough that he could feel Florian struggling for air. When he released the kiss, Azura moved downward, nipping at Florian's ear before shifting down and sinking his teeth into Florian's neck. He bit hard, savoring the salt-tang of the blond's skin and the feel of his quickening pulse. Only when he felt the blond surrender into the sensation did Azura let go, taking a moment to admire his mark before stepping back. Without a word he turned and walked to the door, opening it and gesturing to someone beyond Florian's line of sight. A moment later Azura turned and smiled at him, bidding him goodbye and promising to see him again, in five years.

A tall, grim faced gentleman approached Florian with a cloth, moving too swiftly for Florian to recover and realize what was about to happen. The blond barely had time to struggle before the chloroform overwhelmed him and he slumped to the side, unconscious.

Azura watched his servant carry Ray's pet away. He picked up his cane, moving slowly over to the window and watching as the blond was placed in a carriage and driven away. Azura set the cane aside and, with effort, opened the window. Breathing in the cool night air, he took the contract out of his pocket and read it again. Then, slowly and deliberately, he tore it into small pieces, letting the wind carry it away while he laughed.

:end part 15:


	16. Chapter 16

Ray was dozing, propped up in a chair when someone knocked on the door. Swearing he stumbled through the suite, pushing his hair out of his face and blinking to force himself into wakefulness. He wrenched the door open and barely had time to react when Florian fell into his arms.

Grabbing the blond, Ray dragged him inside and set him on the sofa, only then realizing that he was unconscious. He raced back to the door and looked down the hallway, not surprised when he didn't see anyone.

Closing the door, Ray hurried into the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth and a glass of water. He set the glass aside before kneeling beside Florian and wiping his face gently with the cloth, being especially careful around the fading bruises. While he worked, his eyes scanned the limp body, noting his rumpled clothing and the note in the pocket, finally settling on the mark on the blond's pale neck.

He ran the cloth over it, tilting Florian's head a little to get a better look, confirming that it was indeed a bite mark. Gritting his teeth, Ray set the cloth down and took the rolled note from Florian's pocket. He read the few lines of text quickly, recognizing Florian's unusually messy scrawl - his handwriting was usually more precise. The content of the note and the fact that it was written quickly convinced him it was Florian's idea - if Azura was involved, and surely he was - he would never do something so foolish. Florian, on the other hand, made a habit of doing foolish things.

Ray laid a hand on Florian's forehead, smiling at him with relief and gentle affection. Just having him back, seeing him intact made Ray's heart settle into its usual tempo. He was still upset and angry of course, but now that Florian was safe again, Ray could put that worry to rest.

With a sigh, he pushed to his feet and lifted the blond easily, holding the warm, familiar form close as he carried him into the bedroom. He laid Florian on the bed and undressed him, scanning for any other injuries. Other than the bloody wound on his hand, and the bite mark, he seemed intact. Unless...

Ray's eyes darkened and he touched Florian's naked thigh tentatively, desperately hoping that he'd find no evidence of violation. His gentle, exploration revealed nothing, but it did elicit a response from Florian. The blond moaned in his sleep and turned his head as if he were struggling to wake. Unable to resist, Ray did a little more exploring, watching to see what got the most reaction. By the time Florian opened his eyes he was fully aroused.

"Don't stop," he mumbled, reaching for Ray even before his brain registered the fact that he was awake.

"Bossy." Ray countered with a smile. He leaned down over the smaller body and pressed a kiss against Florian's lips.

"Ray!" Florian's eyes widened and he tried to sit up, almost knocking Ray over. He looked around wildly as if he didn't know where he was. "I'm back?"

"You are."

"Azura! He... And it was such a nice evening. You even hired a box and then..." Florian dropped back onto the pillows and closed his eyes. "Ow. My head."

"Did he hurt you?" Ray didn't intend to be so blunt, but he had to know. The small knot of fear was coiled tight in his chest and only Florian's reassurance would ease it.

"What? No. I mean, he drugged me and my head hurts. And my hand." He lifted it and stared for a moment, brows furrowed as he tried to remember how he'd been injured. Everything was a bit fuzzy. "But he didn't... not like before." Florian glanced down and realized he wasn't wearing anything. "What happened to my clothes? I don't remember him..."

"No, no. He didn't." Ray stroked Florian's face to calm him. "I needed to see if you were hurt." To his extreme embarrassment, Ray's voice trembled a little and he had to look away from Florian's concerned eyes.

"Ray." Florian sat up and wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close. He felt as if he'd come very close to death and had miraculously survived. It made him feel lightheaded, or perhaps that was the chloroform. He pulled back with a little smile. "It's not fair for you to have so many clothes on when I'm not wearing a thing."

"I suppose not," Ray answered with a sly smile, reaching up to unfasten his shirt only to have Florian get there first. The blond shifted, kneeling on the bed as he undressed his lover, sneaking in a few kisses. Ray let Florian have his way without resisting. He knew he should be out there hunting down Azura, he knew he should wake Laila and Michel to tell them Florian was safe. He knew there were any things he should be doing, but right now all he wanted to do was make love to his precious Amethyst.

"Ray..." Florian pleaded, lying back and reaching for his lover. He needed reassurance as much as Ray did.

It was careful, almost tentative at first, but when Ray pressed a finger inside of Florian and found no evidence that the blond had been violated, everything changed. Their movements became more frantic, more demanding, and they clutched at each other as if they might be torn away otherwise. When Ray finally spent himself inside of Florian, he collapsed onto the smaller body. Florian wrapped his arms around Ray and held on tightly, desperately grateful to be here, to be alive and to have someone who loved him.

"Love you, Ray." He pressed the words into Ray's hair and let his head fall back onto the pillow, exhaustion overtaking him. But still, he couldn't let himself drift off until he heard Ray's soft snores.  
XXXXXX

"You're late." Azura shifted backwards to allow Ray into his suite. "I expected you hours ago. I even made sure your pet had this address in his pocket." The curtains were partially open to let in the early morning light but the suite was still dim and Ray had to move cautiously so as not to collide with any furniture. He walked to the center of the room and turned, knowing this confrontation was inevitable but strangely unwilling to start it.

"Tea?" Azura asked with a false smile. He moved slowly towards the desk where a tea service sat untouched, as if waiting. The cane clicked against the wood of the desk as Azura set it aside to take up the teapot. He poured without waiting for Ray's answer and held the delicate cup and saucer out to the man. Ray took it automatically, although the last thing he wanted was to sit and drink tea with the man who had betrayed him.

"Why?" Ray finally asked, taking the teacup and setting it on an end table. He took a seat in the chair next to it. Leaning forward a little, he clasped his hands loosely to try and hide his anxiousness.

"Why what, Ray? I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific. Why did I borrow your Florian? Why did I give you the twin Pleiades? Why did I pay off Florian's debt?" Azura sat heavily and leaned forward in an imitation of Ray's pose. "Or perhaps you're seeking the answer to an older question; why did I betray you?"

"I'd like an answer to all of those, and more, but is there a point in asking? Will you just give me more lies when I'm asking for the truth?"

"What is the truth, Ray? Yours? Mine? Florian's, perhaps? They're not the same as you well know."

"Our perceptions might be different, but the truth is the same." Ray looked directly into Azura's eye. "Why don't we start with something simple; what happened to you?" For a moment his resolve faltered and all Ray could see was his friend injured and in pain. It was much harder than he would have expected to push his concern aside.

"Whatever do you mean, Ray? The cane? My limp? The constant pain? Surely you recognize your own handiwork."

"I never wanted to hurt you. You left me no choice."

"I gave you a choice. And you chose your little pet. Don't come back to me and play the victim, it's beneath you."

"I never claimed to be a victim. Florian's the only innocent in this." Ray's eyes flashed vivid green in the dim light and for a moment he looked almost feral.

"Your precious Amethyst is no innocent. I may have dirtied him, but you're the one who corrupted him. Do you think I don't know about the games you play? You objected so strenuously when I wanted to mark him but only because you wanted the privilege for yourself."

"What Florian and I do has nothing to do with this. You drugged him and took him by force, he comes to me of his own free will."

"The free will of a slave. While you hold power over him, nothing he does with you involves free will."

"Thanks to you, I no longer hold power over him. Now it truly will be his choice, and he will choose me."

"I have no doubt. He is well trained if nothing else. But Ray, can you really be content with such a pretty, vapid toy? Age will not be kind to him."

"Age is not kind to anyone. But you, age didn't do this to you, your arrogance did." Ray stood up and crossed the room, picking up Azura's cane and examining it before setting it back down in precisely the same place. He looked down at his friend, studying the scars on his face, only partly hidden by the eyepatch. "We swore a blood oath, Azura. You sacrificed your eye for me. Why did this happen?"

"Why? Because you're satisfied with trinkets. Your ideas and ambitions are too small. Someone like you can never understand real power." Azura took Ray's hand and held it gently in his own. His touch felt so much like the old Azura that Ray didn't pull away.

"I had it. I held the Holy Grail in this hand." He looked up into Ray's eyes. "The most powerful of ancient relics, and I cast it into the sea. I don't need things to give me power. There's not a place in this world where I don't have control; governments, businesses, anything I want. And it was done without myths and relics." He reached up and touched Ray's face, just resting his hand lightly against Ray's warm skin. Azura's hand was cold. "You couldn't possibly understand."

"I wouldn't want to. I don't care about your power. I cared about you. I would have done anything you asked of me but betray those who depend on me. It was bad enough that you knew that and used it against me. But to hurt Florian that way just because he had my affection. We weren't even lovers then, and even if we were it wouldn't have changed how I felt about you." Ray leaned in towards Azura, wanting his old friend back so desperately it hurt. "I would have forgiven you for betraying me, but I can't forgive what you did to Florian."

"Then don't." Azura pulled his hand away and, with the connection broken it felt as if the moment of, not forgiveness, but understanding, had been lost. "It doesn't matter. Your forgiveness wouldn't fix things, Ray. I'll be leaving here this afternoon. We won't see each other again."

"Not even in five years?" Ray couldn't help the edge that crept into his voice. Damn Florian's foolishness, Azura didn't need encouragement to hurt the blond. Hadn't Florian learned that yet?

"Your Amethyst is rather impulsive, isn't he? He offered up that little contract to try and protect you." Azura shrugged and picked up his cane. He rose slowly and moved towards the window where he'd stood a few hours ago, watching Florian's carriage drive away. "I tore it up and scattered the pieces out this very window as soon as he left." Azura turned and smiled. "But don't tell him that. Consider it a private gift, just between the two of us. Your Amethyst is just stubborn and protective enough that he'll stay with you to spite me, especially if he thinks the contract is still in effect and I'm watching the two of you."

"Will you? Watch us?" Ray's head was spinning with the turns this day was taking. He had guessed a few things about the necklaces and the origin of Florian's wealth and he'd confirm them with Florian later but for now, he was trying to understand what Azura wanted and why he was behaving so strangely.

"I'll check in on occasion, or have one of my associates do it for me. If your pet ever turns on you, I will kill him. Your recent experience with his "illness" should serve as a reminder of how vulnerable you both are. But I've recalled my subordinates so you need not worry about any more mysterious illnesses or embarrassing public spectacles." Azura turned away from the window studied Ray for a long moment.

"Azura..." Ray had no idea what he wanted to say but he wanted, he needed, to say something. He couldn't just leave. Not like this.

"They couldn't remove the bullet." Azura's voice held a hint of humor and he actually smiled as he said this, like it was his own private joke. "So you see, I'll always have something to remember you. Goodbye, Ray."

Azura turned away towards the window, his lips moving silently. Ray couldn't be certain, but it was possible he had formed the word 'brother'.

:end part 16:


	17. Chapter 17

"I'd like to go to the museum again," Florian said quietly. He'd been a bit subdued since he woke up and found himself back in the hotel with Ray missing and a note that read: Back soon. Have breakfast without me.

"Willing to try again?" Ray asked with gentle humor as he caressed Florian's hair. The blond leaned against him and closed his eyes. More than anything he wanted to cling to his lover, but he wouldn't allow himself to do that. He was stronger than that; he'd stood up to Azura after all.

"Third time's the charm?" Florian offered with a faint smile.

"I suppose we'll find out. But don't get any ideas for the rest of this week. I have work to do and..." he reached out to tap the desk. "I believe there is a pile of correspondence waiting for your attention."

"Slave driver." Florian stood up, automatically straightening his jacket. "Come on then, we don't want to waste a moment if we're to be stuck inside the rest of the week."

"Did Laila say where she and Michel were going?"

"No, but she was really excited about it and Michel had an evil glint in his eye." Florian grinned, then added, "They seem well suited for each other."

"Doesn't sound like we'll see them at the museum. We'll go for a while and then we might try something a bit different."

"Oh?" Florian stopped fussing with his tie and turned to look at Ray. Ray just grinned at him and headed for the door. "Ray!" Florian chased after him but by the time they reached the museum he still didn't know what Ray defined as "different".

They stood in front of the picture for a long time, Florian leaning in to study the details while Ray stood at his side for support, even though he was bored. Finally Florian turned away, a little pale - partly because of the makeup Laila had applied to conceal his fading bruises. Otherwise he was fine.

Ray asked if he wanted to talk about it, but Florian just shook his head. Ray didn't ask again until they were back in the hotel room, resting after making love. Only then did Florian confess, in haunted tones, that the unseeing eyes of the animals in the picture reminded him of his own reflection just after their time in Morocco.

Later, when they were dressed and out again, any lingering sadness caused by the picture was chased away by Ray's "something different". They followed Laila's directions to the street market and strolled among the tables of wares, pausing to examine small trinkets and lingering for a long time at a booksellers stall. They'd needed two delivery boys to take Ray's purchases back to the hotel.

After leaving the delighted bookseller, they ate spiced apples and pastries while strolling among the crowd. They even paused for a few minutes to watch a puppet show before Ray put a hand on Florian's arm and directed the man to a narrow side street. They followed it in comfortable silence until it opened up into a large square with a magnificent stone church.

Without words, Ray led the way into the sanctuary and took a seat in one of the pews. Florian slid in beside him, eyes wide as he took in the large stained glass windows and the colors they cast into the room. Florian had never known Ray to be a religious man, but in this quiet, peaceful place it didn't seem necessary.

It had been more than three years since Florian had set foot inside a church but he felt no guilt here, no sense of failed duty. There was just serenity. Tears pricked his eyes and, rather than hold them back, he closed his eyes and bowed his head, letting them fall.

When he opened his eyes again after a very long time, Ray was still beside him, waiting patiently. He squeezed Florian's hand briefly and stood, moving silently to the opposite aisle and down to a small door on the side. He opened it and walked through, showing none of the uncertainty Florian felt. There was a man working there and he nodded at the two of them and accepted something that Ray handed him. Florian realized it was money when the man dropped it into a box marked as donations for the poor.

Florian gave the man a bright smile and followed Ray up many flights of stairs, each increasingly narrow, until they were at a door that led out onto the top of the bell tower. There was a walkway just broad enough for a person to walk around and look out at most of the town.

More than anything, Florian wished he could have Ray's arms around him but he settled for pressing against Ray's side, savoring the warmth and solidity of his lover in such a beautiful place.

They stayed a long time, looking out at the buildings and the people and the clear blue skies. When they finally, reluctantly, went back inside, Ray stopped at the very top of the stairs, leaned over and gave Florian a quick kiss. Florian could still feel the warmth as they descended the stairs and stepped out into the square.

"You're smiling." Ray teased, the first words they'd spoken since entering the church.

"Because you're going to buy me another spiced apple," Florian told him, flashing a grin as he set off in search of his treat.  
XXXXX

"Look at this!" Laila shouted as she burst into Ray's hotel suite. She was carrying a thick paper scroll, partly open, the loose end clutched in her hand. She shoved Florian's neat stack of letters aside, earning a cry of dismay from the blond but she didn't even seem to notice.

"I finally found Esther." She unrolled the scroll, letting the end drop off the desk onto the floor. Ray had to move carefully not to step on it. "Seems her father had an arrangement with Estelle's mother, but neither of them expected that the mistress would give birth on the same day as the wife - that's why they're called the twins even though they have different mothers. The father secretly had the two necklaces made for the girls and wanted them to debut together but the mother found out and was furious. She demanded that Esther be sent away and never be allowed to contact Estelle. The father didn't have any choice but to agree - the mother's family had the money, not his. So he sent Esther away but he visited her and sent her letters from Estelle. The mother suspected something like that was happening and, while the father was away on business, she made arrangements to send Estelle away to her Grandmother's for a while. Once Estelle was gone, the mother went through the girl's room and destroyed everything that had anything to do with Esther. Then she made some arrangements to marry Esther off to a foreign aristocrat.

When the father returned and discovered what had happened, he sent the necklaces to Estelle and then killed his wife before killing himself. It was said that he tried to make it look like a robbery, but that one of the servants saw the whole thing."

"Those poor girls." Florian said, looking pained. "What happened to them?"

"Esther was married off to a Danish noble and was apparently very happy. They had six children and she lived to be eighty-three. Estelle on the other hand, was married three times and widowed twice. None of her marriages seem to have been happy ones and all but two of her children died in infancy."

"Supposedly Estelle spent most of her adult life trying to find her sister in hopes of giving her the necklace. As she got older, she abandoned the search and had the sapphires of Esther's necklace reset as pendants and brooches. The other necklace she gave to her granddaughter, Minette. She thought that the necklaces were cursed and that by separating Esther's it would lessen the danger. She wanted to separate hers as well, but it was the only keepsake she had from her father and couldn't bring herself to do it."

"Now here," Laila pointed to something on the scroll, which appeared to Florian to contain nothing but an incredibly convoluted family tree. He was terrible at understanding and remembering complex family relationships so he tuned out the confusing exchange between Ray and Laila and concentrated instead on the story of the two girls separated so long ago. He slid out of his chair to give Ray and Laila more room to work, taking his letters along to put them somewhere safer.

Ray had been examining the sapphires and they were arranged on a white handkerchief on an end table since Florian had been using the desk. Florian took Ray's chair and studied the array, tilting his head this way and that, to let the light change the color of the stones and the intensity of the twin stars. They really were quite beautiful, especially when gathered together like this. But, no matter how beautiful they were still lifeless stones. How could anyone consider them more important and more valuable than a person's life or happiness? It was one thing he and Ray would never reach an agreement on, no matter how long they might be together.

The thought reminded Florian of his recent conversation with Azura. It had been a reckless thing to do, offering such a contract, but he'd needed to make Azura understand how serious he was about Ray. In his mind there was no chance of him losing - nothing could possibly happen within five years that would make him stop loving Ray.

He had mixed feelings about the money Azura had given him, and the debt Azura had paid off. Florian thought about refusing it, of finding some way to send it back but it was Michel of all people who convinced him to keep it.

"Perhaps he meant to make you feel obligated to him, to replace your ties to Ray with ties to him instead. Don't accept that, Florian." Michel had been unusually serious when he said this and Florian had nodded his understanding and waited for Michel to complete his thought.

"No amount of money can undo the harm he's caused you. But he's given you independence and that's no small thing. It doesn't matter what his intentions were. Take what you've been given and be happy." Michel leaned in to add, "It's the best possible revenge."

The memory of Michel's gleeful expression as he'd spoken that last sentence still made Florian smile. Michel was right of course. The debt didn't really matter √ Ray would certainly find something else to tease him about. Florian would be disappointed if he didn't - not that he'd ever admit that to Ray. In truth, the debt hadn't really mattered for a long time. Florian had no intention of leaving Ray, and despite what Azura believed, Ray was not so superficial that he would choose appearance over substance √ at least not when it really mattered.

It would be nice to be able to contribute to Ray's household √ if his stubborn lover would allow it. Being in Ray's debt had provided Florian with a form of safety, but being his equal would allow him to share in the concerns that Ray usually kept hidden from Florian. Perhaps he'd even convince Ray to become more selective in planning Noir's acquisitions. No matter how clever and talented Ray was, his good luck wouldn't hold forever, especially not with someone like Solomon Sugar chasing him.

Florian smiled at the thought of the persistent detective. He had proven himself three years ago in Morocco and he had been a friend to them both since then. Despite all his complaining, Ray enjoyed Solomon's visits. Beyond his own household, Ray didn't have many friends. That's why Florian was so glad for Solomon and Michel. Ray might never be fully accepted into Parisian society because of his lineage and his profession, but Michel had managed to put a stop to all but the most vicious gossips. Not that anyone told Ray that, of course, but a few firm words from Count Michel Courland had made attending social events much more pleasant, for Ray and Florian. Florian sometimes wondered if those firm words of Michel's had mentioned him as well, but Florian preferred not to dwell on such questions. He was just grateful not to be stared at √ much - every time he attended a party or a play.

Picking up one of the old notes that had been hidden behind a sapphire, Florian stared at the words, feeling the despair of a young girl separated from her sister and orphaned by an act of violence. There was pain in that note, just as there was hope in the other even though the handwriting was the same. Florian's heart ached for both girls, but his thoughts strayed again to Azura. He looked down at the wound on his hand - it was healing and soon would be forgotten, but Azura's pain, and whatever his injuries were was not something that would heal quickly, if at all. Florian was still afraid of the man and he would never forgive Azura for what he did in Morocco, but Florian could, and did, pity him. The pain Azura carried was clearly deeper than his injury, and Florian doubted it was something that Azura would ever recover from.

A drop of moisture trailed down his cheek and Florian blinked then wiped it away. He cast a glance over at Ray and Laila and felt a surge of compassion for the man who had hurt them all; he had so much power, but he was so unhappy. Closing his eyes, Florian recited silent words of thanks for his lover and his friends.

"Ha!" Ray shouted, drawing Florian out of his meditation. The blond hurried over to the others, wiping his face hastily.

"Looks like your friend Dudley is off the hook." Ray tapped a square on the scroll and Florian leaned down to see Dudley's name. He followed Ray's finger as it moved across to tap on another square. Florian leaned a little closer, pressing against Ray as he read Laila's slightly messy writing.

"Alais? You mean that Alais and Dudley...?"

"Descendants of Esther and Estelle. Not that marrying within the family is uncommon practice, but you know how the Countess is. It should make Dudley happy at least. Ray grinned and wrapped an arm around Florian, causing the man to look up at him. "Of course this just means she'll be more determined to pair the two of you. And now that you're a rich man..." Ray's grin was positively evil.

"Alas," Florian said, putting on his saddest face as he straightened and turned to Ray. "I'm still a lowly secretary in your household. Count Ray Balzac Courland, on the other hand, would be quite a catch for such a well-bred young lady."

Laila snickered at Ray's expression and unrolled a bit more of the scroll, tapping it to regain their attention. "I spent a lot of time on this research, the least you can do is hear the rest of it." Her grin wasn't quite as evil as Ray's but it was close. Florian and Ray leaned down to see what else she'd discovered.

This time, it was Florian who laughed while Ray dropped into a chair and groaned. Laila just kept smiling even as she took up the pen and darkened the line connecting the Countess Kourey's box to that of Ray Balzac Courland.

:end part 17 (of 18):


	18. Chapter 18

"I need a drink." Ray unfastened his tie and tossed it onto the sofa with his coat and mask. He poured himself a measure of brandy and downed it, then repeated the action. He poured himself a third but Florian reached over and took the glass, draining it himself and handing back the empty with an apologetic smile.

"I am very glad the Countess is going to Germany. That means we won't see her for another month at least." Florian slumped in a chair and kicked off his shoes, not caring where they landed. His head was still ringing from the Countess' shrill laugh and he was sure there would be bruises all over his feet from where Alais trod on them while dancing.

"Does that mean you'll be politely refusing her offer to accompany them on their travels. How unkind to leave the poor ladies without an escort." Ray smirked around his cigar, amused that Florian had had an even worse time at the party than he did. He did take enough pity on the blond to pick up his left foot, set it in his lap and massage it gently.

"Thank you, no. I don't believe my employer would approve of me leaving my duties, even if it is for such a worthy cause." Florian slouched down in the chair and closed his eyes, appreciating the feel of Ray's hands on his sore foot.

"Laila and Michel seemed to have a good time." Florian added with a smile. "And Dudley was in the best mood I've seen him in for ages. Of course Franz was there so..."

"Franz? I thought Edmond was Dudley's 'dear friend'."

"Oh that's been over for years. No, it's Franz and they seem much better suited for each other to be honest. Dudley needs someone steady and Edmond is anything but that."

"Perhaps Alais wasn't such a bad match for him after all." Ray said, running a finger up the length of Florian's sole just to see the blond wriggle. His feet were very ticklish.

"Stop that." Florian scolded, but he didn't pull his foot away. Instead, he lifted his other foot and placed it in Ray's lap too.

"Do I look like a masseuse?" Ray complained even as he slid his hands up Florian's legs and yanked first one sock off then the other. He tossed them aside, wrinkling his nose a little and earning a poke in the stomach from one of Florian's big toes.

"Who said I wanted a massage? Perhaps I had something else in mind?" Florian shifted his right foot over a little so it was settled in a very specific spot. He wiggled his toes and smiled, his eyes half-lidded.

"Whoa!" he grabbed at Ray as the man twisted around and picked Florian up before standing. Florian clung to him in surprise. At times like this the blond was never quite sure if Ray was intending to carry him off to a romantic interlude or drop him on the sofa and go to bed alone. Florian tightened his grip deciding that the sofa looked far too uncomfortable. Besides, he had other ideas for tonight that had nothing to do with sleep.

"I know what you're thinking." Ray told him sounding very amused. "But I'm rather tired after all that dancing and the endless chatter and intend to go right to sleep."

"Certainly," Florian replied in his best, "agreeing with the master" tone. He let out an "oof" when Ray dropped him on the bed but refused to let go, pulling Ray down on top of him. He wrestled his lover a little until Ray was on his back and Florian was straddling him, smiling in a way that would have shocked his acquaintances.

"People who are overly tired must prepare for bed properly or they won't have a restful sleep. First, they must undress slowly, like this." Florian unfastened the buttons of his own vest and shirt very slowly, letting his fingers trail down his chest as he parted the fabric. Shifting first to one side, then the other, he slowly untucked the shirt and then, finally, used his teeth to remove the cufflinks, dropping each into his hand and leaning over to set them in the ashtray on the nightstand. Only then did he slip the vest and shirt off and drop them over the side of the bed. Ray would complain about that later but for now his mind was on other things.

Florian reached down and unfastened his trousers, using his fingers to slowly part the fabric. He used the opportunity to stroke himself several times through the cloth of his undergarments while leaning forward so Ray would be fully aware of what was happening.

It took a bit more maneuvering but Florian was able to remove his trousers without getting off the bed, or off his lover. Now he was clad only in his plain white undergarments and was left fretting over Ray's overdressed condition.

"You'll never have a good night's sleep like that. Here, let me help you." Florian repeated his clothes removing ritual on Ray, lingering even longer over the unfastening of each button until the man beneath him grew impatient. Once the shirt and trousers were gone, Ray reached up and gripped Florian's undershirt, tearing it off with an animal-like growl. He shifted, throwing Florian down onto the bed, removing his underwear the same way leaving the blond exposed and very eager.

Ray flipped him onto his back and pinned him there while Ray removed the last of his own clothing, making sure Florian could feel every bit of Ray's newly-exposed skin. Only then did Ray lean down over him and whisper into Florian's ear. "Massages are excellent preparation for a restful night sleep. Shall I demonstrate?" Florian nodded eagerly, then sighed when Ray's hands started working on his back.

It was rare for Ray to prolong foreplay like this and Florian wanted to enjoy every moment but he soon felt himself drifting off, no matter how hard he tried to stay awake. He was floating pleasantly, almost asleep when a spike of pain brought him back to full awareness.

He lifted his head and twisted around to glare at his lover. Ray just gave him a grin and lowered his head again.

"Do not bite me again." Florian said, slightly annoyed to have his relaxation interrupted in such a way.

Ray laughed and a moment later Florian felt him licking the sore spot. Florian sighed in contentment when the licking changed from little laps of the tongue to long, wet caresses. At the same time they moved downwards to a very sensitive area. Florian shivered a little when that exploring tongue caressed his opening. It was very unusual for Ray to do this and, although it embarrassed him, Florian still enjoyed every moment. He enjoyed it even more when Ray stopped and slid up his back, moving into position. Florian lifted his hips eagerly and cried out when Ray claimed him.

Ray was feeling playful tonight and so their lovemaking lasted a long time, allowing both men a chance to explore the other, not just with tongues, but with hands, and bodies. It left them both completely sated, and very, very tired.  
XXXXX

"I'd switched our tickets for the later train days ago," Laila said with a grin. "Coincidentally, it happens that Michel is on this train as well. Between us we have an entire car reserved, as before. But because Michel is with us, you and Florian will have to share quarters."

"If we must," Ray conceded gracefully, hiding a smile behind his newspaper as he watched Florian walk stiffly into the room and sit very carefully. Laila just rolled her eyes and handed him a breakfast plate although technically it was past time for lunch.

"We leave in an hour for the train station. Try to be ready." She all but skipped out, oblivious to the men's matching scowls.

"It will be nice to get back to Paris. I'm looking forward to seeing Noel." Florian tried not to eat like he was starved, but he wasn't very successful. He noted that Ray's plate was unusually clean for a man who was often quite particular about his food.

"I suppose." Ray folded the paper and set is aside, an indication that he wanted to talk about something serious. "Florian, about the Pleiades."

Florian wondered when they'd be having this conversation. He'd given it some thought over the past few days and still didn't have an answer that satisfied him. The sapphires didn't belong to them, yet Azura had compensated those that he'd stolen the gems from. It would raise too many questions to try and return them.

"You're wondering what to do with them?" Florian asked, a little concerned by what Ray's answer might be.

"Actually, I have an idea already." Ray looked away as if he couldn't meet Florian's eyes and the blond was sure the plan involved something illegal, and most likely something embarrassing for him. And no he was not going to wear a dress again, damnit!

"Not that kind of idea." Ray said, causing Florian to relax until Ray added, "Although..." He laughed at Florian's expression but shook his head. "What do you think of donating them, along with a suitably modified copy of Laila's research notes to the Paris museum? The Pleiades are a legend after all."

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Florian was delighted. He suddenly felt lighter, as if the fear of the curse, and all the events of their time in Brussels had been weighing him down without his realizing it.

"You do." Ray wanted it to be a statement but there was the smallest bit of lift on the end of the sentence, turning it into a question. For all his confidence, sometimes Ray liked to be reassured that he'd made the right choice in a difficult decision.

"I do," Florian said softly, and there were layers of meaning far beyond a simple answer to an uncomplicated question.

"All my ideas are wonderful. Good to see you're finally learning that," Ray told him, taking up the paper again. He hid his grin even as he heard Florian pick up his empty dishes and stomp away.  
XXXXX

"I'm glad we're taking the faster train home," Florian said as he opened his suitcase to extract his change of clothes for tomorrow and his personal grooming items. He didn't think he'd need nightwear. In fact, he was hoping he wouldn't and made a mental note to eat lightly at suppertime.

"I am too," Ray groaned and pulled random items from his suitcase. "I'll be glad when I'm not living out of a suitcase." He snapped it closed and shoved it into the wardrobe. "I miss my bed." He added, looking doubtfully at the place where they'd been sleeping in a few hours, there were some suspiciously lumpy spots visible under the duvet.

"I do too," Florian agreed with an impish grin as he leaned over to Ray's pile and took a book. "I was wondering what had happened to this. Mind if I finish it?"

"Of course not," Ray agreed readily although he'd wanted to say no and finish the thing himself. He'd supposedly bought it for Florian, but... well the cover looked interesting and Florian was enjoying it so much that Ray had just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. He'd only meant to read a few pages.

Florian accepted the book, curling up against Ray and opening it to the marked chapter. Ray had his own book, but he kept sneaking looks at Florian's. Finally the blond reached over and took Ray's book, marking it and setting it aside. He handed Ray the novel and they finished reading it together just in time to meet Laila and Michel for supper.

"I win!" Michel said as soon as Florian and Ray arrived at their table in the dining car. He turned to Laila with his hand out, palm up. "Pay up! You thought they'd fallen asleep."

Laila made a face but slapped a small sum of money into his hand. "Fine, but I still won the last six bets. And I know I'll be the winner later tonight."

"How often do you bet?" Florian asked, then added, "About us?"

"Only a few times a day most of the time," Laila answered sweetly, ignoring Ray's glare and Florian's outraged gasp. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry."

"But of course," Michel said as he signaled the waiter. A short time later, orders placed, the group was conversing when Ray got a strange, almost frightened look on his face. He turned to Florian urgently. "The Countess Kourey is going to Germany, isn't that right?"

"That's what she told us at the party. Why?"

"Nothing. I just thought..."

"There you are! Count Courland, or should I say Counts Courland." The Countess Kourey bustled over to Ray's table, Alais trailing in her wake.

Florian and Ray exchanged frantic looks at each other then, as one, looked underneath the table, calculating the odds of using that as a way to hide.

Across the table, Laila leaned over to Michel and said, "I win."

:end:


End file.
